Janus
by Fujiwara Naoki
Summary: Jadi inilah masa SMA dimana semua hal mulai terjadi, cinta pertama, sahabat dan mana si muka dua. Di sinilah dimulai semuanya belajar dari banyak hal, terkadang melakukan kesalahan. Terlalu dini untuk memikirkan impianmu tapi hari yang bagus untuk memulai mimpimu. Jika kamu terluka karena gagal tak apa karena kamu masih 17 tahun / SasuFemNaru!/GaaFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan bagaikan sebuah permainan raksasa tanpa batas. Sebuah permainan yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupan tanpa sebuah permisi. Bagaikan rollercoaster yang melambung tinggi kemudian dihempaskan tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan. Merasa berbagai macam hal debaran, teriakan, dan mual hingga ingin mengeluarkan semuanya sekaligus.

Seperti dalam sebuah Russian Roulate, diputar begitu keras tanpa tahu mana arah jarum akan berhenti. Pada sebuah tantangan ataukan sebuah keberuntungan. Hidup harus dinikmati. Sebuah pepatah lama yang mungkin akan terjadi jika semua berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada 'kejutan-kejutan' didalamnya.

Jika bisa ingin rasanya dunia ini seperti boneka Barbie yang dipajang sepanjang estalase toko, tersenyum tanpa beban seolah masalah ini hanyalah angin lalu yang akan pergi sesuai angin berhembus. Tapi sayang manusia bukan sebuah manekin yang selalu tersenyum dalam pakaian apapun meski tak ada satupun yang melihatnya. Mereka bukan patung yang bisa diabaikan, mereka juga bukan boneka Barbie yang hanya bisa dimainkan mereka adalah makhluk hidup dengan kemampuan berpikir yang justru kalah dengan sebuah 'emosi'. Dan disinilah manusia-manusia itu berada dalam putaran kehidupan yang disebut 'Takdir'

:: ::

:: ::

1ST JANUS

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

T

Warning :

OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Hari yang cerah, sungguh ini di luar prediksi ramalan cuaca yang sempat dia lihat dari layar tipis smarthpone silver keluaran terbaru yang sekarang sudah dia genggam dengan rapat. Harusnya dia bisa tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Murung dan sedih sungguh tak pernah bisa di padankan dengan sepasang mata yang sama cerahnya dengan langit diatasnya –yang sempat dia kira mendung- sepasang kaki yang sungguh akan membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya menghentakkan ditanah kecil. dia sedikit tidak menyukai dengan ungkapan menunggu. Karena menunggu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Dibiarkannya helaian pirang miliknya diterbangkan angin membuat leher putihnya ikut terlihat. Jam tangan Cryset silver miliknya sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia berdiri digerbang sekolah selama dua jam setengah dan cukup memberitahunya jika dia memecahkan rekor terbaru. Dia tidak pernah menunggu selama itu.

"Oh my gosh! Lihat seorang princess berdiri didepan gerbang sendiri? Mm biar ku tebak kau menunggu 'teman-temanmu lagi kan? Oh….. haruskah aku mengajakmu"

Kedua saphiernya berotasi sesuai hukum lingkaran 360 derajat. Bagus, sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan dua wanita labil yang sama sekali tak ada gunanya untuk diladeni. Tangan tan kecoklatannya menahan tangan Shion saat gadis yang sama-sama pirang dengannya mulai memainkan helaian ujung rambutnya. Dia memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mengcurlynya dan dia tak ingin rusak hanya karena tangan gadis itu. "Well thanks… just go without me"

Karin tergelak kencang dalam tawanya, menyebabkan rambut merahnya juga ikut bergoyang keras. Oh astaga menjahili gadis ini lebih mengasyikkan dari pada membully orang-orang nerd disekitar mereka. Dan jika dia diberi banyak waktu ingin sekali rasanya bermain-main disana lebih lama dengan 'temannya'. "Oh come on honey…. Siapa yang akan membayari kami jika kau tak ikut hmm?"

"Brengsek! Kalian pikir aku dompet berjalan?!" dia sudah berusaha tenang dari tadi. Sungguh ingin rasanya membenturkan dua otak udang itu bersamaan. Membayari dia bilang? Mereka pikir dia kartu kredit? Oh memang dia memiliki kartu kredit unlimited tapi dia tak ingin kehilangan kepalanya saat ibunya tahu sebanyak apa pengeluarannya selama satu bulan. Meski sempat memaki tapi pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkan beberapa ratus ribu yen dari dompetnya menyerahkan secara kasar pada Shion. Dia benar-benar tak ada niat untuk meladeni dua orang bodoh itu sekarang. "Go! Now!"

Shion menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya keatas. Menyeringai pelan melihat wajah kesal gadis yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Shion tak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk tidak 'bermain' dengan 'teman' tersayangnya itu. "Kurasa memalakmu lebih mudah daripada anak-anak nerd itu"

"NARUTO!"

Ketiga kepala serentak menoleh saat mendapati beberapa siswa berjalan kearah mereka. Shion menyeringai lebar kepalanya menoleh kearah Karin seakan menyuruh gadis Uzumaki itu untuk pergi dahulu. Dan sebelum menyusul Karin, Shion menepuk pelan pipi yang berhiaskan tiga garis horizontal yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Namikaze bungsu tersebut. "Well aku benar-benar sedih harus meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Tapi setidaknya teman-teman naifmu itu sudah datang. see you baby"

Naruto mendengus pelan, siapa yang sudi bertemu dengan mereka kembali. Tidak sebelum dia mengalami kehancuran. Oh tidak jangan perasaan ini lagi. Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa bicara baik-baik dengan duo troublemaker tersebut. Selama satu tahun mereka bersekolah bersama tak pernah sekalipun melempar senyum tapi kenapa perasaan ingin mendakati atau 'bergabung' itu selalu muncul saat mereka berbalik dan meninggalkannya pergi.

"….hey! Naruto!" guncangan pelan dibahu kanannya membuat dia kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya berada. Mengesampingkan semua bayangan yang sempat terlintas dikepala miliknya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum manis saat melihat sepasang tangan yang sudah turun dari bahunya dan beralih menggenggam lembut tangan kanan miliknya. Hell! Mereka sudah berkencan hampir satu tahun dan kenapa dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona tipisnya setiap kali skinship terjadi. "Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

Naruto memberikan senyuman termanis yang dia miliki hingga kedua matanya ikut menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Sebuah senyuman sudah mewakili jawaban bahwa dia baik-baik saja. dan itu selalu saja dia lakukan, dan Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengatahui jawabannya. Selama satu tahun gadis berisik itu selalu menempel padanya seperti sebuah lem membuatnya mengerti jika hubungan Naruto dan dua troublemaker yang tak pernah absen mengisi nama mereka dibuku pelanggaran sekolah, dan dibalik otak jenius Uchiha dia tak mempunyai anilisis lain menganai hal tersebut dan hanya menyimpulkan jika mereka membully Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu kuat dan kenapa lemah sekali dihadapan mereka? Kau benar-benar lemah ya Naruto"

"BERHENTI MENGATAI ORANG DENGAN SENYUMAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU SAI!"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Tidak ada yang namanya orang kedua, ketiga, ataupun keempat dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan Naruto saat ingin mempercayai itu. dia tidak butuh untuk diperhatikan seperti bagaimana gadis berambut merah muda menyala yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. hanya saja kenapa setiap perhatian yang diberikan padanya begitu berbeda. Tidak, dia juga tidak cemburu saat Sasuke dengan perhatian menerangkan bagian per bagian pada Sakura, hanya saja tatapan lembut itu jarang dia dapatkan. Ingin dia tidak mempercayai semua hal yang berlarian di otak yang selalu Sasuke sebut bodoh. Hanya saja dia merasa berbeda.

"Jadi kau bisa menjumlahkan semuanya saat kau sudah mesubstitusi x dan y nya"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas perlahan. Dia percaya Sasuke dia selalu percaya jadi dia tak akan terpengaruh apapun. Meski terkadang ia merasa risih dengan tatapan Sakura yang dia berikan pada kekasihnya atau saat Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangannya ataupun berada didekatnya. Seperti kemarin saat mereka pergi karaoke bersama. Tapi sungguh Naruto tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menaruh curiga pada teman apalagi sahabatnya. Namun entah mengapa selalu keraguan datang setiap detiknya.

Naruto berniat berdiri menuju kantin namun dia harus mengurungkan niatnya dan merogoh ponselnya dari saku jas blazernya saat benda persegi itu bergetar. Sebuah email masuk, bukan karena emailnya namun si pengirim yang jelas jelas tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya setahun ini. Naruto sempat berfikir jika Shion akan meminta uangnya lagi melalui email tapi sungguh itu benar-benar konyol tak mungkin Shion memalaknya melalui ponsel.

Tawa gelinya yang sempat terputar berhenti seketika seperti video yang tengah di pause. Tangannya bergetar saat melihat apa isi pesan yang Shion berikan padanya. mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan pupilnya yang mengecil. Shion memang bukan hanya sekali mengejutkannya, namun kali ini benar-benar langsung menuju syaraf otaknya. Tangannya melemas tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponsel yang dia genggam.

Sasuke orang yang pertama kali melihat keanehan Naruto, awalnya Sasuke ingin berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, apa yang didengar, atau dilihat gadis itu namun Sasuke yakin pasti sesuatu terjadi setelah Naruto membuka ponselnya. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Ino berlari lalu merangkul Naruto. Tak seperti biasanya Naruto hanya diam saja, jika itu Naruto yang biasa mungkin dia sudah berteriak atau memukul Ino ditempat.

"Hei kau tak ke kantin? Hei Naruto hello! Ponsel mu jatuh Na-ru-to! Ya tuhan, apakah aku berbicara dengan orang tuli?" tak ada respon sama sekali membuat Ino harus mendengus kasar entah kenapa rasanya ia seperti biaca pada patung monument yang sama sekali tak menjawab. Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan mengambil ponsel Naruto, tak ada niatan untuk mengintip namun hanya mengecek semoga saja layarnya tidak pecah. Sebuah gerakan tak terduga saat ia akan melihat keadaan ponsel Naruto yang masih menyala gadis pirang tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu merebutnya kasar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata.

Ini tak biasanya. Ino, Sasuke, maupun teman-temannya yang lain tahu meski Naruto terkadang sangat berisik dan sedikit kasar namun tak pernah sekasar dan sedingin itu. Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah gadis baik, ramah, ceria, dan satu hal penting Naruto seorang 'Happy Virus' dia bisa membuat siapa saja nyaman berada didekatnya. Seseorang dengan kepribadian paling hangat yang pernah mereka temui dan tentu saja ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Shion menatap Karin yang tengah duduk didepannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum menghirup kembali rokok yang berada ditangannya. Kepalanya dia senderkan pada dinding yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang memabukkan. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya"

Karin terkekeh kecil sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shion, dia kembali menghirup racun itu lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Seperti sebuah kebutuhan primer, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu. dan saat kecanduan sudah merasuk sulit untuk melepaskan benda terkutuk itu. "Kau bukan membantunya tapi menghancurkannya perlahan"

Dan detik berikutnya Shion tergelak dalam tawanya. Sedikit banyak dia menyetujui ucapan Karin, tapi sungguh dia ingin membantu 'temannya' jadi apa salahnya. Shion membuang putung rokoknya lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki kiri miliknya. Mematikan api yang masih menyala. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya? Kita kan teman…"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Demi apapun, dia akan memaafkan semua kesalahan orang-orang disekitarnya asalkan mereka jujur padanya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa mentolelir sebuah penghianatan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit yang menusuk seperti ini. dari kecil dia sudah terbiasa, hingga membuatnya hilang kendali. Namun kali ini rasa sakit itu datang kembali dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi.

"…. Ini akan memenuhi sumbu X di dua titik yang berbeda…..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hari ini, gadisnya itu terlihat lebih bahkan sangat diam hari ini. tak seperti biasanya. Meski terkadang Naruto malas dan sering mengantuk namun dia tak pernah melewatkan setiap teori yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Dan sesuatu baru ditemuinya hari ini, Naruto sedang melamun dengan bolpoint berada ditangannya. Biasanya Naruto akan mencatat dengan detail setiap penjelasan yang diberikan tanpa terlewat satu titikpun.

Sasuke menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya. Dibuka buku tulisnya secara asal dia tahu berbicara pada saat jam pelajaran bukan sekali dirinya. Maka dari itu dia memilih jalan yang aman. Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu lalu menyikut Naruto hingga Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Dengan isyarat mata Sasuke menunjuk bukunya yang dia geser hingga Naruto bisa melihat tulisannya.

' _Kau kenapa?'_ Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman miliknya. Menjawab jika dia baik-baik saja. dan Sasuke sangat tahu itu, jika Naruto hanya menjawab lewat senyuman itu mengartikan dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Naruto mengambil buku miliknya lalu menulis seuatu disana. Ada yang harus dia pastikan, sedikit ragu memang. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa tenang seumur hidupnya jika tidak bertanya langsung pada Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun dia percaya jika Sasuke tidak masuk dalam kategori orang-orang yang dia benci.

' _Sepulang sekolah nanti bisa kita bicara ditempat biasa?'_ Sasuke membaca rapi tulisan tangan Naruto. Dan sesuai dugaannya gadisnya memang tak baik-baik saja. sial, dia ingin menemani Naruto namun ada janji lain yang harus dia penuhi. Dia tak mungkin mengingkari janji, dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan itu.

' _Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemani Sakura ke toko buku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya'_ Naruto tersenyum kecil. bibirnya bergetar jadi sedikitnya dia sudah mempunyai gambaran yang sebenarnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang membalas tulisan Sasuke. _'Sebentar saja?'_

' _Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa. Bagaimana jika besok?'_ yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Shion sialan. Dia sudah tenang dengan semua keputusannya. Dia sudah mulai melupakan keraguannya tapi kenapa dia malah membuat hatinya kembali bergejolak. Naruto tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Dan yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah menatap kearah lain agar Sasuke tidak tahu dia sudah mengalirkan satu butir air mata dari matanya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Hallo minna-san… Crysan desu! Perkenalkan author newbie dalam fandom Naruto terlebih SasuNaru. Jadi maaf author sedikit 'buta' alian masih volos tentang mereka. Jadi mohon bantuannya..

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya aga gimana gitu soalnya biasa nulis di fandom lain. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi waktu liat dramkor School 2015 dan enggak sengaja stock lagu lama keputer dan itupun lagunya boyfriend yang Janus. Dan jadilah FF ini hehehe.. sebenarnya ini kolabolari antara School 2013, School 2015 sama Janus nya boyfriend

Dan buat para senpai sekalian mohon bimbingannya…

Kritik saran sangat ditunggu flame dipersilahkan asal dosa ditanggung sendiri..

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	2. Chapter 2

Semua yang ada dalam hidupmu adalah ujian.

Semakin banyak ujian yang kau ambil, kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Anak-anak mencoba menyembunyikannya, dan orang dewasa tak tahu tentang hal itu.

Tempat ini adalah…. Sekolah (School 2013)

:: ::

:: ::

2nd JANUS

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Hari ini dia pulang seperti biasanya. Jam Sembilan malan tepat, namun ada yang beda dari kebisaannya jika biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu empat jam full setelah sekolah dengan berbagai jadwal les kini mungkin dia akan beristirahat sebentar. Delapan jam dan ditambah empat jam yang berkutat dengan berbagai rumus limit, integral serta rumus lain sudah cukup membuatnya ingin muntah.

Rumah terlihat gelap, tak seperti biasanya. Meski pulang larut ibunya akan selalu duduk di sofa panjang yang berada didepan sambil menyesap kopi dengan tumpukan kertas yang sungguh tak ingin dia lihat berada di sana. Menunggunya dengan serentetan pertanyaan tentang nilai akademisnya disekolah. Meski terlihat aneh dia besyukur hari ini ibunya mungkin terlelap lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Atau mungkin tidak. Dan kini setelah seluruh lampu dan disetiap sudut rumah mewah dengan luasnya tak pernah dia hitung menyala secara bersamaan. Seakan memperlihatkan padanya jika sang ibu menunggunya dengan secarik kertas hasil ujian beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto mengusap pelan keningnya yang tertutup oleh poni pirangnya. Sungguh dia ingin menghindari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa bisa-bisanya kau membolos les hari ini?!"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan saat wanita berambut merah terang yang sering dia panggil ibu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan blush yang dia kenakan hari ini belum terlepas. Naruto benar-benar memuji ibunya yang tidak mengganti pakaian kerjanya terlebih dahulu dan lebih memilih untuk menunggunya. "Hari ini aku sedang tak enak badan Kaa-san?"

"Dan kau pulang larut?" Naruto tahu tidak mungkin dia bisa meluluhkan ibunya disaat seperti ini. ibunya marah dan dia tahu apa konsekuensinya. Kushina memperlihatkan hasil nilai yang dia dapat dari Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah tempat Naruto. Tak sulit baginya untuk melihat semua hasil evaluasi setiap murid disekolahnya. "Seharusnya kau tak membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna! Kau tak lihat nilaimu lebih rendah dari gadis Haruno itu?! apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini Naruto?!"

Mata birunya melihat sederet nama dari tigapuluh enam siswa dikelasnya dan dia berada diperingkat tiga. Hanya selisih dua angka dari Sakura yang berada diperingkat kedua. Naruto tak perlu tahu siapa peringkat pertama dia sudah hafal akan hal itu. Sasuke Uchiha, dan dia selalu naik turun dengan manusia Uchiha itu. jika tidak dia berarti Sasuke yang berada diperingkat pertama, dan kali ini nilainya merosot diperingkat ketiga di ujian Matematika, setelah ini dia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dengan sederet huruf x atau y.

Bagus, hari ini pikirannya sedang kalut dan ditambah harus mendengarkan ocehan ibunya sepanjang malam. "Okaa-san itu hanya selisih dua point dari Sakura…. Tak bisakah aku istirahat hari ini?"

"Dalam permainan bulu tangkis seseorang bisa kalah hanya karena selisih dua point bahkan seorang presiden bisa kalah jika selisih dua suara! Ku harap kau tak meremehkan hal ini Naruto! Ibu tak mau tahu kau harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada ujian kenaikan kelas nanti! Sekarang cepat mandi lalu belajar, setelah itu kau bisa istirahat!" perintah mutlak Kushina tak mungkin dia bantah lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak bisa menolak atau membantah karena mau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak bisa dan hanya menahannya dalam diri. Entah kapan akan meledak.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah pukulan? Diabaikan. Dia benci saat tak ada seorangpun melihat kearahnya, dia benci saat semua orang selalu menutup mata dan telinga saat dia menjerit ketakutan. Dan dia benci saat sendirian sebab kesepian akan selalu datang tanpa permisi. Dia takut dan ketakutan itu tanpa sadar membanya ketempat menyengat berbau obat saat lagi-lagi dia akan ditinggal pergi. tak apa dia sendiri asal jangan dia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" mereka memang sering bertengkar dengan berbagai hal yang sebenarnya sepele namun melihat temannya terbaring dengan perban yang membalut pergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya tak bisa menahan getaran suaranya.

Mata setajam elangnya bergulir kearah pintu saat mendengar seruan yang dia hafal. Iris kelamnya yang sejak tadi menatap sendu si pemilik surai merah muda itu kini berganti menatap Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya. Sebagai jawaban dia menggeleng, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dia hanya ingat seseorang menelponnya lalu menjeritkan nama gadis ini.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?! Kalian bahkan pergi bersama tadi?!" Ino mendesak. Tak mungkin pria disampingnya ini tak tahu apa-apa. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia melihat mereka pergi bersama dan tak mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sasuke!"

"Memangnya apa yang kutahu! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa! kami hanya pergi ke toko buku dan semuanya baik-baik saja!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi, memang semuanya baik-baik saja saat mereka pergi ke toko buku dan memang tak ada yang aneh. Mana dia tahu jika Sakura sedang depresi dan ingin bunuh diri saat itu.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang mencuat keatas, dia ingat sekarang. Memang semuanya baik-baik saja saat mereka berada di toko buku dan setelah itu semuanya tidak baik-baik saja saat Sakura mengatakan tiga patah kata laknat saat dia ingin pergi dan menemui Naruto yang saat itu dia kira sedang kalut. Sasuke akui dia bukan pria baik tapi dia bukan pria brengsek yang mengkhianati pacarnya sendiri. Akhir-akhri ini dia peduli pada Sakura karena tuan Haruno yang memintanya pria paruh baya itu hanya mengatakan jika Sakura sakit. Dan demi Tuhan dia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk melakukan berbagai hal bodoh atau mendaftar menjadi playboy sekolah.

"Sasuke tidak salah Ino…."

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh saat seorang wanita yang mereka kenal Ibu Sakura berdiri diambang pintu tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyuman yang mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak cemas. "Lebih baik kita keluar dan cari tempat lain untuk menceritakan hal ini... Bibi akan jelaskan semuanya"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, bahkan dalam sebuah tulisan berpena sekaligus. Sejauh apapun mereka berhati-hati entah itu sebuah garis kecil atau penulisan kata setidaknya mereka pernah salah dan disitulah gunanya sebuah penghapus. Namun tak selamanya penghapus itu selalu berada disana. Sebuah penghapus akan semakin kecil dan habis saat kesalahan itu semakin banyak. Dan disinilah dia berada, mencari sebuah penghapus baru meski suatu saat nanti dia kembali membuat kesalahan.

"Jadi kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" pertanyaan skeptis keluar dari mulut Shion saat mata biru itu menatapnya seperti semula. Jika dia benar-benar orang jahat maka dengan senang hati dia akan tertawa keras sekarang, namun yang ada dihanya tersenyum kecut melihat bagaimana tatapan yang lama tak pernah dia lihat itu kembali. Angkuh, kasar, dan tak terkalahkan.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Seolah mengatakan ia tak takut apapun. Dan melipat kedua tangannya, dia tidak peduli dengan semua resiko jika dia melangkah kembali ke jalan yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Siapa peduli lagi pula ini adalah hidupnya. "Kau tahu aku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menarik kata-kataku"

"Tapi semuanya tak seperti dulu Naru! Kita bukan lagi anak SMP! Kita tumbuh dewasa dengan cara kita masing-masing dan kau sendiri yang memutuskannya" Karin menginterupsi. Jika dia memiliki otak secerdas Einstein maka dia tidak perlu susah payah untuk mengerti pikiran gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Dia memang bukan gadis yang baik dimana selalu bersikap anggun seperti wanita kebanyakan dia bahkan tidak punya sopan-santun untuk bersikap baik pada orang. Dia tidak memiliki ucapan yang bagus layaknya gadis kebanyakan jadi dia tidak bisa menasehati orang lain. Tapi melihat gadis yang memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri dan kembali kearah yang tak seharusnya dia tempuh membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan 'iya' secepat mungkin seperti dulu.

"Dan semua orang berhak memilih jalan masing-masing untuk hidup. Dan inilah jalan yang kupilih"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Seperti dalam sebuah kotak Pandora, sebuah kotak penuh misteri dan teka-teki yang ada didalamnya. Tak ada yang tahu kejutan apa yang berada dalam kotak persegi empat tersebut, sama dengan kehidupan, seseorang tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat mengambil sebuah keputusan ketika membuka kotak tersebut dan seseorang tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat harus memilih keputusan. Keduanya sama-sama beresiko yang sialnya tak ada yang tahu seperti apa resiko yang harus dihadapi.

Dan satu diantara banyaknya orang tersebut saat ini adalah Sasuke, pria dengan beribu hal tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Beribu pilihan dalam hidupnya, dan juga beribu pertanyaan dalam hidupnya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar pembatas beton yang ada diatap sekolah. Berharap masalahnya akan ikut ringan. Tapi yang ada adalah masalah yang tak pernah ingin dia dengar justru mengusik pikirannya yang menurut orang jenius. Sialnya kejeniusannya tak memberikan solusi sama sekali justru menariknya dalam lubang pilihan. Lubang pilihan yang tak ingin dia pilih.

"Sasuke?" suara deritan pintu yang dibuka kemudian disusul seorang gadis yang menyembulkan dari balik pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang tak menentu. Ditegakkan tubuh miliknya yang menjulang tinggi. Tatapannya menyendu saat melihat sepasang safir yang mendekat kearahnya. Naruto tak tahu kenapa dan ada apa dengan cara Sasuke menatapnya hingga membuatnya mengernyit bingung tak paham.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke-" Naruto harus menelan kembali kata-katanya saat Sasuke menariknya mendekat hingga kepalanya membentur dada bidang milik Sasuke, saat itu juga Naru bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuatnya terkukung dalam sebuah pelukan erat milik Sasuke. Dia tak tahu dan ingin mendapatkan penjelasan, saat tangannya mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh yang ada dia semakin mendekat. Membuatnya bisa merasakan harum mint yang mengeluar dari Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab menyamankan dirinya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya semakin dalam ke lekukan leher milik Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang begitu khas di hidungnya. Seperti sebuah morfin membuatnya nyaman dan ingin terus serta terus. "Sebentar saja…. ku mohon"

Naruto tertegun, dua baris kata dari ucapan Sasuke yang sangat jarang diucapkan membuatnya mengerti jika pria tersebut tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tangan Naruto terangkat secara perlahan, menepuk pelan punggung tegap milik Sasuke seakan memberikan sebuah semangat untu tidak menyerah. Memberitahunya bahwa ada tempat untuk pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya. Ada bahu yang bisa menopang masalahnya, dan Naruto berharap dia bisa melakukan itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke buka suara merubah posisinya berada dipuncak kepala mirik Naruto menghirup dalam dalam aroma rambut yang menjadi favoritnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa resah yang hinggap hingga saat ini. "Naru ayo-"

"Ayo kita akhiri ini Sasuke" Sasuke menegang tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Dia tak pernah membayangkan jika Naru yang akan mengucapkannya. Memang dia akan mengucapkan kalimat sialan itu tapi seakan tercekat dalam tenggorokannya dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Naruto lepas dari pelukannya.

Suaranya tertahan ditenggorokkan, ada masalah yang ingin dia luruskan namun melihat bagaimana Naruto tersenyum manis seperti mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa dan dia baik-baik saja membuatnya ingin melompat dari atas gedung ini sekarang. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah menatap Naru yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Ingin rasanya dia mengejar Naruto namun yang ada dia malah membiarkan gadis yang menempati tempat terdalam dihatinya tersebut semakin melangkah menjauh.

"Ne, Sasuke… jangan membuat kesalahan lagi ya? Jaa ne" dan ucapan terakhir Naru sebelum meraih pintu dan menghilang di baliknya membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah. Entah sejak akapan dia memiliki pemikiran bodoh hanya karena seorang wanita. Dan Naruto benar-benar mempengaruhinya hingga dia tak mengenal siapa dirinya lagi.

"Gomen"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Kata siapa dia baik-baik saja? tak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah melepaskan sesuatu yang berarti. Membuangnya terlebih dahulu untuk menutupi kepedihan dalam dirinya. Langkahnya benar-benar teratur dan tenang bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat ada yang menyapanya. Dia seorang aktris yang baik, bahkan Naruto masih tak menyangka akan dirinya yang sekarang. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dan Naru sadar dia memiliki ego serta harga diri yang tinggi. Dia tak ingin menangis meraung-raung dan mencari perhatian disekitarnya agar dipedulikan. Ada perasaan yang harus dia jaga. Sebuah komitmen yang sudah dia buat dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum mengambil keputusan. Dia sudah menyiapkan segala macam resiko yang akan diterima. Dan Naruto yakin dia sudah siap, siap dengan segala rasa sakit yang siap menyerang.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat sesak. Sakit, dan menghujam. Tidak. Dia tak akan menumpahkan semuanya disini. Dan dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia akan kembali seperti dirinya dulu. Dimana semuanya terasa bebas, tak ada pilihan yang membuatnya terjerat dalam permainan takdir.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang sekolah. Dan dia sendiri tak yakin bagaimana caranya bisa sampai kesini. Naruto bisa melihat Shion yang tengah berdiri didepannya berjarak sekitar lima langkah darinya. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Hai…"

Naruto berjalan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin dan menubruk Shion, memeluk Shion. Memeluknya seperti meminta perlindungan gadis pirang tersebut, sesuatu yang sudah sangat jarang lagi dia lakukan semenjak SMA. Dan kini dia melakukannya kembali. Melepaskan pertahannya pada Shion. Menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

Shion terdiam dan tak lama tersenyuk kecil. Naruto telah kembali dan menjadikannya sandaran kembali juga. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto membuatnya kembali melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan saat teman-temannya kembali.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Sebelumnya arigatou buat yang udah review, follow, dan fav fic ini. arigatou gozaimas..

Karena ini pengalaman pertamaku di fandom Naruto agak bingung buat kasih alur cerita jadi maaf kalo masih terasa aneh. Buat yang udah review tenang aja Naru gak bakalan menderita kok yang ada setelah chap ini dia bakalan jadi strong *bocoran*

Sasuke ada fair ama sakura? Enggak ini cuman tuntutan peran, kok. Udah di jelasin disini dan apa yang terjadi sama Sakura bakal aku jelasin di next chapnya.

Tenang ini nggak bakalan sama persis yang ada di School 2015 aku cuman pinjem karakter Go Eun Byul doang, jadi udah bisa nebak kan. Dan buat scene yang sama itu cuman aku ambil beberapa doang di chap yang lain.

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	3. Chapter 3

Sejujurnya… Aku tak suka pergi ke sekolah.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku pergi ke sekolah… dan ketika aku pergi ke sekolah, aku selalu di permalukan. Dan juga terjadi banyak hal yang menggangguku.

Aku bukan murid yang baik…. Dan aku tidak punya impian. Dan aku benci dipukuli. Tapi anehnya.. aku selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan otomatis saat membuka mata dipagi hari.

Jadi jika kau tanya kenapa aku datang ke sekolah… aku hanya punya satu jawaban.

'Mau bagaimana lagi' (School 2013)

:: ::

:: ::

3rd JANUS

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Satu hari menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas. Harusnya dia sudah melalui gerbang tinggi dengan ukiran nama sekolahnya dengan huruf kanji sebesar kepala manusia. Sudah pasti dia tidak tersesat atau lupa sekolahnya. Hanya saja biasanya ada seseorang yang selalu menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah untuk masuk bersama. Sebuah hal biasa yang lambat laun menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk masuk kelas hari ini. semangatnya untuk sekolah seolah olah menguap bersamaan angin. Bukan berarti setiap hari dia suka sekolah tapi kali ini rasanya beda. Malas yang menyerangnya terasa lebih banyak dan lebih berat dari hari biasanya. Jika besok tidak ujian dan ada pelajaran yang harus dia ikuti untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna sesuai keinginan ibunya maka dengan senang hati dia akan berbalik dan pergi ke kedai ramen langganannya.

"Hei tak masuk?" sebuah beban berat yang tiba-tiba bersarang dipundaknya membuat Naruto mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara. Bisa ditebak jika itu adalah Karin dengan cengirannya lalu disusul Shion berada disisi kanannya. "Hei ku dengar kau putus dengan Sasuke? Benarkah? Siapa yang memutuskan duluan kau? Ah tidak mungkin kau kan sudah cinta mati padanya"

Naruto memutar iris birunya. Moodnya terasa kembali jatuh kedasar lautan saat tiba-tiba Karin –yang entah dengan sengaja atau tidak- mengangkat topic yang ingin dia lenyapkan dari otaknya. Naruto melepas tangan Karin dari pundaknya kasar disertai dengusan kasar pula. "Bisa tidak kau membahas topic lain? something like how to use your brain?"

"Kenapa? Kau malu jika ketahuan dicampakkan?" Karin mencibir kesal saat menerima jawaban sarkam dari temannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu berganti merangkul sebelah tangannya pada Karin. Bertingkah seakan-akan Karin adalah anak kecil yang perlu pengawasan. "Kau tahu dicampakkan bukan style ku!"

Shion hanya tertawa geli sebelum mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Naruto menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Bukannya dia tak pernah bolos malah bisa dikatakan jika dia lebih sering bolos dari pada masuk. Dan untuk anak serajin Naruto sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membolos dan dia masih punya nyawa untuk dilindungi dari ibu Naruto saat ketahuan mengajak anak tercintanya membolos. "Eiy.. dasar anak-anak bodoh! Kalian berniat untuk membolos hah?!"

Mungkin dengan seperti ini dia lupa akan hal apa yang membuatnya tak ingin masuk ke sekolah. Berjalan bersama saling berteriak memaki dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak melakukannya. Bahkan mungkin Naruto sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan, tatapan, dan penilaian orang lain. siapa yang peduli jika orang lain menjelekkannya disaat ada orang lain yang tertawa bersamanya.

"Hei ku dengar Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah putus?!"

"Benarkah?! Hei kau bisa gawat jika ini bohong?!"

"Aku berani bersumpah! Bahkan ku dengar jika sekarang Sasuke-kun bersama Sakura-chan"

"Ah benar! Aku melihat mereka diparkiran tadi!"

"Hah… jika dipikir-pikir mungkin Sasuke-kun lebih cocok dengan Sakura-chan… dia manis dan baik… dia juga bisa menjaga sopan santun dengan baik.. daripada Naruto"

"Benar juga… ku kira Sakura-chan juga lebih cantik dari pada Naruto.. Oh! Satu lagi bukankah dulu gosipnya Naruto si penindas nomor satu di SMP nya?!"

"Ah! Yang itu?! iya! Ku dengar dia dulu juga berteman dengan Shion dan Karin.. si duo trouble maker itu!"

"Jadi intinya dia dicampakkan Sasuke-kun dan lebih memilih Sakura-chan"

"Mungkin.. bukankah dia juga terlihat sedikit kasar? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja"

Mungkin ini alasannya malas masuk sekolah hari ini. dia bahkan belum sampai kelas dan telinganya harus mendengarkan serentetan dialog dari gadis-gadis yang tengah berkumpul didepan kelas mereka. Kelasnya bahkan tinggal beberapa meter dan dia harus berhenti bertahan untuk tidak berbalik pergi. dia bukan pengecut jadi tak akan mungkin dia menghindar.

"Aish! Apa mereka tak ada acara lain selain membicarakan orang lain?!" dengan cepat Naruto menahan lengan Karin. Menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu tidak menanggapi atau paling parah justru terlibat di dalamnya. Lagi pula tak ada untungnya juga. Karin tak suka diremehkan. Dia juga terlebih tidak suka lagi jika temannya diremehkan dan sekarang dengan seenaknya Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berdiam disaat ingin tangannya sudah tak bisa diam ingin memenggal kepala gadis-gadis penggosip itu. "Tapi Naru-"

"Tak ada gunanya menanggapi mereka. Buang-buang tenaga. Lebih baik kalian segera ke kelas kalian. Kelasku sudah dekat. Jaa ne" tanpa memberi kesempatan Karin menyela Naruto segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang memang berbeda, meninggalkan Shion dan Karin yang masih berdiri ditempat mereka.

Shion tersenyum kecil sebelum meraih tangan Karin dan menyeret gadis itu menuju kelas mereka. "Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya! Kau lupa jika dulu dia lebih kuat darimu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Terkadang sebuah kebetulan bisa menjadi takdir. Dan Naruto benar-benar menyesali kebetulannya kali ini. seharunya dia berfikir dua kali untuk mengambil keputusan atau setidaknya jika dia tidak ingin membolos seharusnya dia datangan lima menit tidak kalau perlu satu menit sebelum bel jika begitu dia tidak perlu menatap hal yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Disana. Di bangku deretan paling depan. Gadis berambut merah muda mencolok yang tengah tertawa padahal yang dia ketahui kemarin gadis itu tidak masuk karena sakit dan sekarang bersama orang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah duduk bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Naruto hanya berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan memnambah stok kesabaran yang dia miliki. Dia seorang gadis dan sangat mustahil jika tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dia bukan Hercules!

Yang Naruto bisa lakukan sekarang adalah berjalan seperti biasanya seolah semua hal yang ada dihidupnya hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Tak terlalu penting dan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Namun sayangnya angin juga dibutuhkan oleh manusia. Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan saat itu juga ingin rasanya dia tertawa sekeras mungkin. Bahkan teman sebangkunyapun telah berganti. Jadi adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kepadanya kebutulan yang seperti apa?

Naruto segera menggeser kursinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar kearah kursi. Siapa peduli semuanya terganggu bahkan seisi kelaspun terlalu sibuk menanyakan bagaimana kedua 'pasangan' serasi itu bisa bersatu. Tak ingin seperti orang bodoh Naruto mengambil buku yang berisi penuh soal matematika yang belum selesai dia kerjakan semalam. Mungkin dengan ini konsentrasinya bisa teralihkan.

Dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan tiga soal dari lima puluh soal yang ada. Dan entah kenapa suara kekehan, pekikan, tawa, justru benar-benar menganggu konsentrasinya kali ini? bukankah dulu juga dia sering seperti itu. dan dia benar-benar benci saat saat dimana tak ada satupun orang yang menganggap keberadaaannya.

"Oh! Bukankah lebih seru jika mengajak Naru-chan?"

"Tapi…. Apakah dia mau? Maksudku kalian tahu sendiri kan? Tak mungkin dia mau.."

"Hei kau seperti tak tahu Naru-chan saja! mana mungkin dia marah karena masalah seperti ini! benarkan Ino?"

Naruto tahu ini tak akan baik saat namanya disebut-sebut. Buru-buru Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya mengambil headset yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Menghubungkannya dengan ponsel miliknya memilih lagu secara asal dan menaikkan volume tinggi-tinggi. Dia sama sekali tak ingin terlibat dengan apapun itu. yang Naruto bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memasang wajah seolah-olah dia tak mendengar apapun. Bertingkah seperti orang tuli saat mereka menjeritkan namanya.

"Ah.. dia sedang belajar" Tenten menghela kecewa saat teriakannya maupun Ino sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Sedang gadis itu lebih memilih dunianya sendiri. Bukannya Ino tak menyadari itu, dia bahkan sangat tahu. Naruto bukan tipe teman yang akan mengabaikan orang lain saat sedang sibuk sekalipun. Ino tersenyum kearah Sakura saat gadis itu menunduk. Sedih dan juga menyesal.

"Hei seperti kalian tak tahu dia saja! lihat dia sedang berkencan dengan buku matematikanya! Kalian tahu sendirikan jika dia tak akan membiarkan peringkatnya turun?! Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti padanya" Ino mencoba untuk memberi semangat pada Sakura. Ino sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana mana. Berada dipihak siapa, Ino tak ingin melukai temannya dan Ino juga tak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Jika bisa ingin rasanya Ino berada dipihak netral.

Bohong jika dia tidak tahu. Sungguh Sasuke sangat tahu malah. Saat Naruto memasuki kelas, saat gadis itu duduk dibangkunya. Berusaha konsentrasi pada soal-soal miliknya. Dia bahkan tak pernah melepaskan pengamatannya meski atensinya seratus persen hanya pada Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun dia tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan si pirang sampai kapanpun. Bahkan dengan senang hati dia akan sukarela dan menerimanya dengan senang hati jika Naruto membencinya, mengatainya. Tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa diam jika Naruto hanya diam. Jika diam maka Sasuke tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan Naruto rasakan.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Ino harus menghela nafasnya lebih berat kali ini. Naruto terus menghindarinya. Tak hanya dirinya. Tapi semua bahkan semua penghuni kelas. Membuat rasa bersalah yang dia tanggung bertambah berat. Saat pergantian pelajaran Naruto lebih memilih memasang headset di kedua telinganya menegaskan dia tak ingin di ganggu. Dan sekarang saat istirahat Naruto harus menghilang entah kemana tepat ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ino yakin itu pasti bukan hanya kebetulan semata.

"Hei! Ini akan jadi berita hebat! Kalian tahu Naruto?! Ku dengar dulu dia penindas nomor satu saat SMP!"

Ino menoleh kearah belakang dimana sekumpulan siswa dikelasnya entah kenapa sudah membentuk satu kerumunan besar. Bukan kebiasaan menggosip yang membuat Ino tertarik tapi saat bagaimana nama temannya disebut-sebut disana.

"Kau yakin?!"

"Aku berani bersumpah! Temanku sendiri yang mengatakannya saat mengunjungi Tokyo kemarin. Dia dulu teman sekelas Naruto! Dan kau tahu? Dia, Shion, dan Karin mereka bertiga itu dulunya berteman! Ku dengar lagi mereka bertiga juga yang sering menindas anak-anak lainnya!"

"Kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin Naru-chan seperti itu! meski terkadang dia kasar tapi dia anak yang baik! Buktinya dia selalu membantuku!"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin temanku bohong! Mungkin itu hanya kedoknya saja! bahkan yang lebih parah lagi temanku bilang ada siswi disana yang pindah sekolah karena tidak tahan ditindas oleh mereka!"

"Kalau Shion dan Karin mungkin aku percaya? Tapi jika itu Naru-chan… entah kenapa aku merasa jika itu tidak benar"

"Awalnya begitu tapi tadi pagi aku melihat dia bersama Shion dan Karin. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat dekat. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Jadi maksudmu Naru-chan yang sebenarnya itu jahat? Wah…. Jadi kemungkinan besar alasan Sasuke memutuskan Naruto dan beralih ke Sakura karena ini? sugoiii!"

Ino hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya, mendengarkan argument argument dari setiap siswa. Kepala kecilnya rasanya tak sanggup menerima setiap informasi yang ada. Ada hal yang sangat dia yakini. Naruto bukankah gadis yang jahat, dan dia sangat tahu itu. dia akui itu jika terkadang Naruto sangat tertutup tentang masa lalunya entah saat dia SMP atau saat dia kecil. terkadang begitu dekat namun juga sangat jauh dan begitu sulit untuk dijangkau.

Sasuke memang selalu diam. Namun bukan berarti diamnya tak ada artinya. Meski dia berada didekat Sakura, Sasuke tak tahu apa artinya ini dimana bayangan gadis pirang dengan mata bulatnya yang selalu bersinar cerah selalu berputar dikepalanya. Dan kini fakta yang tak pernah dia ketahui atau mungkin juga rumor yang tak pernah dia pikirkan berkelibat disekelilingnya. Dia ingin menyangkal tapi ada setitik tempat dihatinya membetulkan. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan tak berarti membuatnya begitu mengenal sosok itu.

"wah…. Jadi selamana ini kita berteman dengan gadis rubah? Hah aku benar-benar.."

"Hei diam!"

Hotaru buru-buru menepuk teman-temannya untuk diam saat matanya tak sengaja menatap Naruto yang dia tak tahu sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik pergi meski jam pelajaran akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Malu? Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa tak ingin masuk kelas saat ini. dia sudah berdiri dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Bukankah bagus, teman-teman yang selalu dia bantu justru membicarakannya secara diam-diam. Sebuah kejutan untuknya. Kejutan yang sudah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Naruto!" Ino yang pertama kali sadar dari semua orang. Dengan cepat dia menyusul Naruto, berteriak memanggil namanya agar gadis itu berhenti. Sedikit rasa lega saat Naruto berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya yang masih berada didepan pintu kelas. "Naru-"

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Kali ini saja biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin sendiri untuk sekarang. Banyak hal yang ingin kupikirkan" Ino hanya diam saja saat Naruto tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Ino juga diam saat Naruto terang-terangan menjauh darinya. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti Ino juga akan mengerti ketika mereka tak mungkin akan sedekat dulu.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Jam pulang masih sangat jauh, sekita lima jam lagi. Naruto sungguh tak tahu harus kemana lagi, ini pertama kali baginya untuk membolos. Naruto juga tak tahu ini sudah memasuki halte keberapa saat bis lagi-lagi berhenti. Selama setengah jam setelah dia pergi dari sekolah memasuki bus Naruto tahu dia tidak punya tempat tujuan lagi. Jadi yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk diam didalam bus, mengikuti kemanapun bus yang dia tumpangi pergi.

Tokyo terlihat sedikit lengah dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ini jam kerja dan jam sekolah maka jalanan terlihat lenggang. Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang ada diluar sana namun entah kenapa dia hanya memandang luar lewat jendela bus selama setengah jam ini. mungkin karena pikirannya sudah melenggang jauh pergi.

Matanya menyipit pelan saat tak sengaja safirnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata jade yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena pria berambut merah itu tampan, bukan juga tato unik yang ada dikeningnya. Hanya saja jas berwarna abu-abu dan lambang sekolah miliknya yang tersemat disana cukup memberitahunya bahwa pria tersebut bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Luka lebam diwajah putih tersebut cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sedikit penasaran, tapi Naruto tak peduli dia kembali menekuni dunianya lagi. Dia bukan orang baik yang harus mengkhawatirkan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Gaara melompat masuk kedalam bisa saat pintu otomatis terbuka. Mendecih pelan saat luka diujung bibirnya terasa perih kembali. Pelipisnya juga sedikit berdenyut sakit, dan dia tak ambil pusing. Jika bukan karena berandalan-berandalan kecil tadi mungkin dia sudah tertidur nyaman dibangkunya. Mata jadenya menyisiri bangku-bangku kosong disetiap bis hanya sedikit yang terisi. Gaara menyeringai kecil saat mendapati gadis pirang yang berseragam sama tengah duduk didekat jendela dengan sepasang headset ditelinganya. "Bolos heh?"

Gaara tahu masih banyak bangku kosong yang bisa dia duduki. Hanya ada lima orang didalam bis termasuk dirinya dan supir bus. Tapi langkahnya justru menuju sepasang safir yang tengah menatap jalanan diluar sana. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara nyaman disamping gadis tersebut tanpa peduli apa dia terganggu atau tidak. Dan Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, tak perlu ditanya siapa dia sudah cukup tahu siapa yang masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria tadi. Naruto benar-benar ingin sendiri dan dia dengan masa bodohnya duduk disana tanpa permisi. Naruto sudah cukup kesal hari ini. dilepasnya headset yang ada kedua telinganya. Menyimpan dikantong jasnya. Menoleh kearah pria yang entah sudah sejak kapan jatuh tertidur disana. "Bisakah kau mencari bangku lain? Aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku ingin tidur" jawaban tanpa peduli Gaara membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala pria tersebut. Sudah cukup kesabarannya disekolah tadi, dan keinganannya benar-benar terealisasikan saat tangannya mendarat dengan kasar ke kepala Gaara hingga membuat pria tersebut melonjak dan melotot kearahnya. "Hei! Sakit bodoh!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi?" dan Naruto meniru gaya bicara Gaara tadi. Bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan kedua tangan yang bersiap untuk kembali memasang headset ditelinganya. Gerakannya terhenti saat Gaara menahan salah satu lengannya tersenyum aneh.

Meski mereka satu sekolah Gaara tak pernah mengenal gadis ini. mungkin masuk kategori wajar karena dia hanya masuk tiga kali dalam seminggu dan sisanya dia gunakan untuk membolos. Jika guru beruntung mungkin dia masuk lima kali dalam seminggu. Sebenarnya Gaara akui gadis ini termasuk dalam kategori manis jika saja tidak sekasar tadi. Rambutnya pirang dan kulit tannya sangat berbeda dengan orang Jepang kebanyakan. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Serta tiga garis horizontal tanda lahir dikedua pipinya entah kenapa justru menambah nilai manis dalam diri gadis tersebut. Dari 1 sampai 10 Gaara memberikan nila 9,5 pada gadis ini. nilai sempurna hanya untuk ibunya. "Kau itu manis tapi kasar sekali"

"Baka!" Naruto kembali menyembur Gaara denga memukul telak pelipis Gaara yang masih terlihat membiru kontan saja itu membuat Gaara meringis kesakitan. Dan sungguh Gaara berani bersumpah yang tadi itu cukup sakit. Lukanya belum mongering dan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan super milik Naruto, jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika dia tidak meringis kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau memukul lukaku!"

"Itu salahmu! Kau pikir aku mau mengobatimu hah?!"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Kini Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan menjilat ludah sendiri. Naruto tak pernah mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam otaknya. Lima belas menit yang lalu dia sedang marah-marah pada pemuda tak dikenalnya bahkan memukul kepalanya dan sekarang dia justru berada ditaman kotak dengan sekotak obat-obatan yang ada dipangkuannya. Membersihkan luka bahkan mengobati pria tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Gaara tertawa puas sekarang, setelah gadis itu memakinya yang ada sekarang justru mengobati luka-lukanya. Gadis aneh, jika dia gadis normal harusnya dia meninggalkannya dan menelpon pihak sekolah yang ada malah menemaninya hingga sore menjelang seperti ini. Gaara tak pernah memiliki teman jadi dia tak tahu seperti apa rasanya diperhatikan itu, tapi sekarang dia paham arti nyaman yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu berkelahi, tapi jika membolos hanya untuk berkelahi lebih baik kau tak usah sekolah sekalian!" Naruto menutup luka Gaara dengan kapas dan plester luka yang dia beli tadi ditambah dengan ucapan saran menyentuh hati miliknya. Seharusnya dia bisa bersantai hari ini tanpa mengurusi pria tersebut.

"Lalu aku sepertimu? Membolos hanya untuk berkeliling kota? Seperti itu?" Gaara tertawa geli sebelum menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap langit. Salah satu kegiatan rutin miliknya selain tidur.

Naruto mendelik kesal sebelum melakukan apa yang Gaara lakukan memandang langit diatasnya. "Behenti menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan! Kebiasaan!"

Setelah itu hanya diam. Naruto memang tidak menyukai sepi tapi diam seperti ini setidaknya membuatnya bisa menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum menekuni hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing hingga ingin muntah. Tak apa dia tak kenal Gaara asal dia tak jika mereka satu sekolah tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu.

Ini pertama kali bagi Gaara menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain. dia terbiasa sendiri dan jika seperti ini dia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Namun satu hal yang diyakini Gaara sekarang. Kini dia tidak sendirian, ada seseorang disampingnya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Disaat seperti ini aku berfikir jika hanya satu yang kubutuhkan. Tak perlu teman banyak jika hanya menyakiti. Hanya satu yang benar-benar peduli. Itu yang kubutuhkan"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Terkadang tak selamanya pilihan harus disesali. Dan Naruto tak menyesali menghabiskan sepanjang waktu hingga menjelang malam bersama Gaara –meski dia belum tahu namanya- satu keuntungan Naruto, mereka akan bertemu lagi dan itu entah kapan. Dia bisa yakin karena mereka satu sekolah. Tak sulit mencari Gaara, satu-satunya murid yang berani mentato wajahnya hanya dia.

Naruto lupa jika tasnya masih disekolah saat dia meninggalkan sekolah tadi pagi. Sekarang sekolah benar-benar sepi. Tentu saja ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, hanya kelas-kelas yang memiliki jam tambahan malam yang masih bertahan. Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Dia tak ingin kena marah ibunya lagi mengingat besok sudah ujian dan dia membolos hari ini. tak mungkin ibunya tak tahu, dia selalu tahu absen Naruto entah dari siapa.

Sepertinya Naruto harus mengubur angan-angannya untuk pulang cepat saat melihat Ino berdiri dipintu kelas ketika dia mau keluar. Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis yang tengah menatapnya. Dia tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka dan kini satu diantara mereka berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tak ada alasan untuknya menghindar hingga ia mendengar ucapan Ino. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan… bisa kita bicara?"

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak makasih buat para readers yang udah follows , favs, dan reviews di FF ini, nggak bakalan bosen bilang makasih.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo berserakan, entah paling susah buat ngilangin typonya.. dan buat kalian yang tanya apa aku punya jadwal update, nggak. Aku nggak punya jadwal update, soalnya aku nulis di dua blog jadi sulit buat ngatur jadwal update. Pokoknya update sesuai dengan hasil ajah.

Buat yang minta dipanjangin nih udah mulai panjang kok ceritanya,, aku bikin pendek kemaren juga karena masih awal chap aja.. ntar kalo udah bener-bener konflik pasti panjang kok.

Karena disini Gaara udah mulai muncul jadi konflik SakuNaru bakal muncul di part selanjutnya. Aku buat Gaara jadi agak OOC jadi cowok-cowok Bengal susah diatur gitu pokoknya. Tipe bad boy banget lah,

Oke kayaknya sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.. RnR please..

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	4. Chapter 4

Apa hal yang paling sulit dikatakan padahal sangat mudah diucapkan? Dan Sasuke punya jawabannya. Hanya satu yaitu maaf. Hanya karena kata itu juga dia harus kelimpungan dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ini gila, sepanjang dia hidup ini pertama kalinya dirinya merasa frustasi berkepanjangan. Dia Sasuke Uchiha dengan berbagai macam kelebihan dalam hidupnya memiliki tingkat ego dan harga diri tinggi membuatnya ingin terjun bebas dari balkon kamarnya karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata 'maaf'

Dia jenius dan Sasuke tahu itu. bisa saja dia mengirim pesan dengan empat huruf tersebut, atau mungkin juga menelpon'nya' dan mengatakan maaf secara cepat. Tapi Sasuke tahu masalahnya tidak semudah itu. kesalahannya tak semudah biasanya, dan kini seorang Sasuke harus terjebak dalam lingkaran penyesalan tiada ujung. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyesal jika pada dasarnya dia melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis yang mengatakan dia baik-baik saja justru menangis dipelukan orang lain yang tak pernah Sasuke duga.

Iya, dia melihatnya. Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto berlari dan menangis di pelukan Shion siang itu. Sasuke mengikuti saat dia sadar dari keterpakuannya. Membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya mata cerah tersebut menangis karena dirinya, tak seharusnya dia bersedih untuknya. Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja, seharusnya dia begitu. Karena jika dia menangis keras seperti kemarin membuat Sasuke ingin rasanya menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar lautan. Jika bisa dia tak ingin terjebak dalam pusara takdir konyol seperti ini. kenapa harus dia? kenapa dia harus tahu masalah Sakura? Kenapa bukan orang lain?

" _Bibi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi dulu saat masih SMP Sakura putus sekolah selama satu tahun dan melakukan akselerasi hingga bisa masuk SMA seperti kalian. Dulu Sakura tidak seperti ini… dia anak yang baik, dia selalu berangkat sekolah dengan senyum dan pulang dengan ceria. Namun saat dia memasuki kelas dua entah kenapa dia mulai sedikit berubah. Hingga saat itu… saat dimana dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya bibi baru tahu jika Sakura sering ditindas oleh teman sekelasnya. Dia sering menerima penyerangan secara fisik dan dikucilkan oleh anak-anak yang lain. Sejak saat itu Sakura mengalami depresi berat karena trauma dia berkali kali ingin bunuh diri. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Sakura masuk SMA saat dia mengenal kalian. Dan bibi tak tahu apa penyebabkan dia ingin bunuh diri lagi mungkin sesuatu memicu kembali trauma. Saat dia merasa dikucilkan, diabaikan, atau penolakan dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu bibi mohon kali ini saja… tolong lindungi Sakura dan teruslah berada disisinya."_

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat kecil saat lagi-lagi ucapan ibu Sakura kembali menghantarkannya ke dunia nyata. Jika saja dia tidak mendengar dan tidak tahu apa-apa mungkin saja selama seminggu ini dia bisa mengobrol dan bicara santai tanpa ada rasa canggung bersama Naruto. Cukup sudah, cukup selama seminggu ini Naruto melihatnya seperti angin. Dia tak ingin diabaikan lagi, Naruto harus mendengar semuanya dari mulutnya sendiri. Di carinya nomor ponsel Naruto dan menunggu hingga orang diseberang sana mengangkat telfonnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan saat suara Naruto mulai masuk kedalam pendengarannya. "Aku ingin bertemu"

:: ::

:: ::

4th JANUS

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Semua hal yang terjadi dalam setiap kehidupan pasti ada alasan dibelakangnya. Dengan sebuah penjelasan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Naruto menghentikan langkah kecilnya saat teringat sesuatu. Saat dimana dia mulai meragukan setiap kepercayaan yang diberikan untuknya. Diambilnya ponsel yang dia simpan dalam saku cardigan yang dia kenakan saat ini. menuju folder galeri dimana semua data gambar miliknya tersimpan.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil saat menemukan sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Shion beberapa waktu lalu. Foto dimana dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan beriringan dengan saling melempar senyum. Tadinya dia ingin menyimpan foto itu untuk dia lemparkan pada Shion karena seenaknya membuat dirinya harus dilingkupi masalah lagi. Tapi dia urungkan. Naruto menghapusnya, menghapus data yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot yang selalu menerka-nerka setiap kejadian yang terjadi. Hingga kini dia paham, bahkan terlalu sangat paham.

Naruto kembali berjalan, ada seseorang yang harus dia temui saat ini. ada sebuah hal yang ingin dia katakan, tak ada lagi sebuah rahasia tak ada lagi hal-hal yang membuatnya harus menghindar. Dia tak ingin lagi terus berlari seperti orang bodoh selama seminggu ini. besok dan selama beberapa minggu kedepan adalah liburan musim panas sebelum kembali menempuh waktu-waktu berat dengan berbagai teori yang diajarkan. Naruto ingin meluruskan semuanya.

Bibirnya kembali mengulum senyum tipis saat matanya menangkap punggung tegap yang bersandar di pinggir jembatan kecil. membelakanginya, gaya rambut unik tersebut cukup memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah berada disana. Naruto menyingkap rambut pirangnya saat angin berhembus kencang hingga menghalangi penglihatannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan namun pasti mendekat kearah pria yang sudah menunggunya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin saat sebuah suara pelan tertangkap masuk ke dalam telinganya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, dia datang. Naruto datang dan tidak menghindarinya lagi itu sudah membuat sedikit dari bebannya terangkat. Merasakan sedikit ringan. Naruto kembali menyingkap rambutnya saat angin terus memainkan setiap helaian miliknya. Menatap Sasuke dengan kening yang menyatu sempurna, dia tahu Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang suka banyak bicara namun berdiam diri seperti ini justru membuatnya kembali canggung. Tidak mungkin pria itu mengajaknya bertemu tanpa membicarakan suatu hal dengannya. "Kau tak memanggilku hanya untuk diam seperti ini kan?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara dengan Naruto setelah selama seminggu penuh gadis itu mendiamkannya hingga membuat dirinya seperti orang gila. Setelah mereka bertemu seperti ini dan dengan ajaibnya semua hal yang ingin dia katakan, yang ingin dia ungkapkan menghilang begitu saja. menguap tak tersisa. "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku-"

"Ini tentang Sakura" dalam satu tarikan nafas Sasuke mengatakan tujuannya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tanpa Sasuke sadari justru ucapannya terdengar getas untuk Naruto. Membuat gadis tersebut tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah, cukup terkejut.

Naruto mencoba membuat suaranya terlihat senormal mungkin. Ucapan Sasuke tadi seperti memberikan peringatan tersendiri untuknya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap didepan. Mencoba bertatapan dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke, tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tahu. Ino yang mengatakan semuanya padaku"

Sasuke berjengit mendengarnya. Jadi Naruto sudah tahu tapi kenapa gadis tersebut malah menghindarinya? Tak tahukah dia bahwa tindakannya tersebut cukup membuat seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya terlihat seperti orang sinting karena berfikir tanpa henti. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kedua bahu Naruto, mencengkramnya erat. "Sejak kapan?"

Naruto mencoba mundur berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang begitu keras sangat terasa hingga ketulang-tulangnya. Tapi yang ada semakin dia berusaha menjauh semakin Sasuke menariknya mendekat, seperti magnet. "Sejak satu minggu yang lalu"

Satu minggu tepat saat Naruto selalu mengabaikannya satu minggu tergila dalam hidupnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit. Mengencang dengan sendirinya menyalurkan emosi yang dia tahan. Dan tanpa sadar juga Sasuke berdesis mencoba untuk tidak berteriak didepan Naruto saat ini juga. "Dan selama satu minggu itu juga kau mengacuhkanku!"

Naruto menyerah saat semua usaha yang dia lakukan untuk lepas dari Sasuke menjadi percuma. Ditariknya udara disekitarnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kembali menatap tepat mata kelam milik Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Datang pada kalian tersenyum dang mengatakan. 'Hai! Selamat ya kalian pasangan yang serasi!' haruskah aku mengatakan itu? ah ataukah aku harus membawa hadiah untuk kalian?" Sasuke terdiam, Naruto tak pernah menggunakan nada sarkastik seperti ini sebelumnya. Tersenyum sarkam sambil terus menatap kearahnya. "Kau tahu Sasuke ini seperti sebuah bom waktu untukku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, setiap detik, menit terus berputar membuatku ketakutan jika bom meledak dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku! Betapa aku ingin berteriak kau tak tahu! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali saat dia sadar jika notasinya naik satu oktaf, mengabaikan Sasuke membatu di depannya. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya perlahan sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyumanya. Bukan senyuman sarkam, atau meremehkan melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang mampu membuat Sasuke ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan senapan laras panjang milik pamannya. "Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku terus berpikir selama satu minggu ini, apakah aku baik-baik saja jika seperti ini. saat Ino mengatakan semuanya aku menekankan pada diriku sendiri jika kau tak bersalah, Sakura juga tidak bersalah hanya saja entah kenapa rasa kecewa ini tak bisa hilang. Aku berfikir mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dari awal hubungan kita tak pernah ada. Jadi aku ingin memulainya dari awal"

Naruto mundur satu langkah dari Sasuke, membuat ruang untuk keduanya seperti jarak pemisah. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Mengajak Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergeming di depannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Ayo kita berteman" dan cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk mendapatkan respon dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku pikir aku lebih suka hubungan yang seperti ini. bukan seperti sepasang kekasih aku lebih nyaman jika kita berteman saja. jadi ku harap kau bisa mengerti" Naruto mengusap tengkuk bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sudah cukup lama namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "baiklah jika kau tidak-"

"Kau tahu awalnya aku ingin mengatakan agar kita kembali seperti dulu saat semuanya kembali normal. Tapi sepertinya sulit untuk membuatmu kembali." Naruto terkesiap, Sasuke membalasnya. Dia membalas tangannya yang hendak turun disertai tarikan keras dari Sasuke hingga membuatnya berakhir dipelukan pemuda tersebut. Naruto mencoba mengambil jarak dengan mendorong Sasuke namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saat Sasuke kembali menariknya mendekat. Ini benar-benar gawat jika pertahanannya kembali runtuh. "Aku menerima tawaranmu Naruto. Kita berteman"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Apa yang paling dibenci Naruto? Sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan yang sangat merugikan dirinya. Liburan musim panas memang sudah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir dan memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Dia tidak kaget saat namanya mendapati peringkat pertama di daftar yang terpampang di depan papan pengumuman. Ibunya sudah berkoar-koar tadi pagi. Yang membuatnya terlihat idiot dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka adalah daftar nama orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti.

Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika akan mengulangi semuanya dari awal saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai bersama Karin dan Shion. Naruto benar-benar merutuki siapa saja orang yang berada dibalik daftar nama ini. dia tahu jika ini tidak sengaja tapi tetap saja kenapa dia harus sekelas dengan orang-orang itu lagi. Yah meski banyak orang asing juga di daftar nama tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten Liu. Bukankah mereka teman-temanmu dulu? Wah… itu berarti Sasuke akan sekelas dengan kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya. wow" Naruto mendesis kearah Karin saat gadis itu dengan terang-terangan membaca setiap deret nama yang berada diperingkat atas. Orang-orang yang akan memasuki kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Haruskah kau mengabsennya?! Lebih baik kau mengurusi dirimu sendiri bisa-bisa dengan otakmu itu masuk peringkat ke 36?" Naruto berdecak kesal berbalik meninggalkan Karin dan Shion yang mulai menyusulnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Shion saja peringkat 28 tidak masalah" Karin mencibir Shion yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara 36 dan 28?" Shion memukul pelan kepala Karin lalu berjalan lebih cepat menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Naruto mendelik lalu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Shion dan Karin secara bergantian. "Justru yang jadi masalah adalah bisa-bisanya kalian sekelas denganku!" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan bersidekap didepan dada. "Apa kalian mencontek? Siapa yang jadi sasaran kalian saat ini?"

Karin terkiki geli dengan tangan yang merangkul Naruto lalu mengajaknya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas diringi Shion yang menggamit lengan kanan Naruto tanpa menurunkan kedua tangan yang terlipat tersebut. "Kami tidak mencontek siapapun. Kami melakukannya seperti biasa"

"Mungkin sebuah keberuntungan berada dipihak kami"

"Dan kesialan dipihakku"

Great! Sekarang selain bertahan dengan orang orang lain dia juga harus bertahan dengan dua gadis idiot yang sedang menariknya seperti kambing. Sekarang juga Naruto harus mulai melatih kesabarannya. Tapi jika dipikir ini juga tak ada ruginya. Mungkin dengan kedua orang yang menurutnya idiot itu bisa sedikit menemaninya dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

Karin maupun Shion juga tahu, meski Naruto memiliki mulut pedas tapi gadis tersebut tak sungguh-sungguh memaki mereka, berteman selama tiga tahun dengan gadis pirang tersebut membuat mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain. dan sekarang meski sempat bersungut-sungut kesal. Pada akhirnya mereka saling memaki dan tertawa bersama.

"Ya dan kalian tak lebih bodoh dari siput dijalanan"

"Tapi sayangnya tak ada siput secantikku"

"Iya siput aneh berambut kuning!"

"Hei ini blonde bukan kuning? Kau tak pernah membaca majalah fashion? Dan rambutmu juga kuning!"

"Haah… lalu bagaimana dengan rambut merahku! Dan Shion ku beritahu jika otak udangmu itu lupa jika dia lebih memilih membaca kamus tebal bahasa inggris atau rumus matematika dibanding majalah paham?"

"Kau sedikit lebih pintar Karin. Dan aku setuju dengan isitilah otak udangmu itu. tapi jika kau lupa otakmu juga sama"

"Hei-"

"Woo… woo jadi gadis-gadis ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ketiganya terdiam dari tawa mereka saat seorang pria dengan tato aneh –menurut Naruto lebih aneh dari Gaara- di kedua pipinya menghadang jalan mereka saat ingin mencari bangku kosong yang mungkin bisa mereka duduki nantinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah kiba menggerakkan ke akan dan ke kiri. Mengatakan tidak dengan bahasa nonverbal. "Tidak terima kasih"

"Yo! Kiba kau disini?" Naruto mulai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Karin dan Shion melakukan high five dengan pria yang baru dia ketahui bernama Kiba. Baiklah satu orang dengan kebisingan yang setara dengan Karin berada disekitarnya.

"Tentu saja! kau tak akan pernah bisa meragukan otakku!" Kiba tersenyum senang memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Salah satu alis Naruto naik, jadi seberapa pintar orang didepannya ini.

"Diperingkat 35 hanya berbeda 0,1 point darimu Karin" Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan saat Shion menjawab pertanyaan miliknya sendiri. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan menjauhi Kiba menuju bangku ketiga di deretan paling pinggir –yang menurutnya kosong tersebut- menghadapi orang bodoh hanya akan menambah kebodohannya. Setidaknya itu tindakan pencegahan Naruto.

"Tunggu sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Kau siapa?" Kiba mengajuka pertanyaan yang seharusnya lebih awal saat Naruto sudah duduk manis di bangku yang kini dia klaim menjadi miliknya. Memutar matanya bosan, mereka bertatap muka lebih dari lima menit dan Kiba baru menanyakan namanya. Bagus, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih 'indah' di kelas ini.

" Namikaze Naruto" Shion yang menjawab dengan mengambil bangku di samping kanan Naruto. "Dari kelas 1-1 si peringkat pertama" Kali ini giliran Karin yang menjawab sambil menduduki bangku di belakang Naruto. Mengabaikan Kiba yang membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

"Tidak mungkin! Gadis cantik dan pintar seperti dia berteman dengan kalian?! Dunia pasti kiamat!" Kiba memekik histeris mengabaikan sekitarnya yang menatapnya kesal. Ini masih pagi dan suara Kiba menggema di ruangan kelas tersebut. Kiba melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. Tak peduli jika Karin dan Shion ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Jika mereka mengganggumu katakan padaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan melindungimu!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan tersenyum manis yang sangat amat dipaksakan dan terlihat jelas tidak berusaha menutupinya didepan Kiba, melepas tangannya dan menepuk pelan pundak Kiba. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Karin dan Shion tak bisa menahan tawa mereka saat melihat Kiba yang berbalik menuju bangkunya di deret belakang dengan kepala menunduk 90 derajat. Mereka bahkan harus menunduk dan memukul meja saat tawa mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Seriously nothing funny in here" Naruto menggeleng pelan berusaha tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mengambil earphone putih yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana menempatkan di kedua telinganya melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan membaca sebuah buku yang disodorkan ibunya beberapa hari ini. ada banyak yang harus dia baca dan dia tak ingin melihat ibunya kembali marah-marah karena tidak selesai membaca buku-buku tebal tersebut.

Disana, tepat di depan pintu seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan Sakura yang sibuk berceloteh tentang liburan musim panasnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal yang disebut takdir. Terkadang dia juga tak pernah peduli dengan kebetulan. Tapi kini seseorang berambut kuning menyala yang mungkin dipangkas menjadi lebih pendek tepat berada disana. Membaca sebuah buku dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sasuke tahu kebiasaan itu, dan kejutan ini membuatnya tanpa sadar mengabaikan Sakura dan menutup jalan. Disana Namikaze Naruto satu kelas lagi dengannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat seseorang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk hingga membuatnya limbung ke depan. Dia mendengus kesal sebelum melemparkan tatapan iblis miliknya kepada si pelaku. Kembali mengabaikan Sakura yang bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tidak ada permintaan maaf yang ada hanyalah sebuah senyum bukan seringaian kecil seorang pria didepannya sambil mengangkat tangannya mungkin jika diartikan mengatakan _'Ups Sorry'_

Sasuke kembali mendengus kecil dengan tangan yang mengusap pundaknya bekas tubrukannya dengan pria menyebalkan yang kini sudah masuk kedalam list orang-orang yang harus dihindarinya. Sasuke kembali melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya mengabaikan bisik-bisik gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Siapa peduli. Namun langkahnya kembali tertahan saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap seringaian menyebalkan pria tersebut dan melangkah mendekat kearah titik fokusnya tadi. Tangannya mengepal di dalam saku celana.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat seseorang berdiri didepannya. Tak mungkin dia hiraukan saat jelas-jelas menatap pinggang orang tersebut. Naruto melepas earphonenya mendongak pelan hingga akhirnya safirnya melebar sempurna. Hell! Ingin sekali Naruto mengumpat keras tepat diwajah menyebalkan tersebut. Sempurna! Satu kelas bersama Sasuke dengan Sakura mengikut di belakangnya dan ditambah pria gila berambut merah yang dia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto benar-benar meragukan ini kelas untuknya ataukah neraka untuknya.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gaara benar-benar ingin masuk sekolah. Awalnya dia hanya ingin meletakkan tasnya di kelas dan seperti mendapatkan sebuah jackpot dia kembali bertemu dengan gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut. Tetap mempertahankan seringaian miliknya Gaara mengangkat tangannya lalu menunduk mendekat ke wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat shock. "Hai"

Dan Naruto benar-benar ingin teriak sekarang.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"AAHHH! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" satu keuntungan yang didapat dari Naruto saat ini. UKS sedang sepi dan sekarang waktu baginya untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Ini mimpi buruk. Masalahnya dengan Sasuke belum selesai sepenuhnya dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan pria menyebalkan yang baru dia ketahui namannya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Naruto menendang-nendang selimut UKS dengan brutal. "AH! TAK BERGUNA! SIALAN! BODOH! MENYEBALKAN!"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak? Menganggu bodoh!" semuanya tehenti. Seperti menekan tombol pause semua gerakan Naruto terhenti dengan wajah bodohnya. Naruto tidak tuli dan dia –sepertinya- dia tahu suara siapa itu. Naruto hanya berharap jika telinganya sedang bermasalah dan salah memperkirakan seseorang.

Naruto segera bangun dari posisi bodohnya. Menyisir rambut yang sadar menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri. Berdehem beberapa kali mencoba menormalkan suaranya, dengan tubuh yang masih terduduk diatas kasur Naruto menyibak kasar tirai pembatas tersebut. "Hai…. Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan jika penglihatannya benar dan matanya masih normal tidak minus dan tidak plus. Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip beberapa kali dan Gaar benar-benar tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihatnya. Jika Naruto benar-benar anak kucing maka dia bersedia menjadi anak anjing. Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. Masa damainya benar-benar berakhir mulai sekarang.

"Kau…. Mengikutiku?" Naruto memulai kebiasaannya dengan melipat tangan didepan dada, mengangkat dagunya. Dan Gaara akan mencatat dibuku notenya jika Naruto tipe gadis keras kepala dan mungkin juga angkuh?

Gaara mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semulai terlentang menjadi miring dengan salah satu tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. Menatap Naruto yang mendengus kesal mungkin karena ulahnya. "Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya kemudian kembali menghela nafas, dia lupa jika pria bernama Gaara tidak memiliki jawaban melainkan pertanyaan, tak ingin tekanan darah naik Naruto mencoba mengabaikan Gaara atau lebih tepatnya tak memiliki jawaban yang tepat karena jika dipikir-pikir semua orang boleh memasuki UKS atau mungkin Gaara berada ditempat di waktu yang salah.

"Kau…. Baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi, benarkah yang dia dengar ini. yah mereka memang sudah saling kenal tapi bukan seorang teman dekat yang bisa menanyakan kabar kapan saja. saat ini pertama kali Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau harus tahu?" Naruto mencoba tak terlalu peduli. Menggunakan prinsip Gaara 'menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan' hingga dia tersenyum geli saat melihat Gaara yang mendengus sebal dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kenapa? Marah? Itu yang kurasakan saat kau malah balik bertanya" Naruto kembali tersenyum mengganti posisinya dengan bersandar pada badan ranjang. Matanya kembali bergilir menatap Gaara yang tak memberi respon. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Jujur kau sangat mengganggu. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menendang bokongmu agar kau segera pergi saat ini juga."

"Ya sudah! Tendang saja bokongku!" Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat Gaara yang membuka kasar selimut yang sempat membungkus tubuhnya dan duduk mengahadapnya disertai dengusan kesal dari bibirnya.

Naruto menoleh memberikan senyuma tulus yang pertama kali dia tujukan untuk Gaara membuat laki-laki Sabaku tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bukan sebuah respon yang biasa dia terima. "Tapi… setidaknya saat bersamamu aku tidak perlu untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. kenapa? Karena kau tak mengenalku dan aku juga tak mengenalmu"

"Dan kau suka?"

"Mm" Naruto mengangguk keras. Tanpa sadar senyumnya masih terpasang. "Aku tak perlu berbohong lagi… aku benar-benar suka"

Untuk pertama kalinya saat beberapa waktu terakhir Naruto bisa tertawa keras begitu dia melihat wajah bingung milik Gaara dan untuk pertama kalinya juga mereka melempar senyum saat Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kedua mata yang menyipit sempurna saat tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya juga mereka bicara panjang lebar tanpa saling memaki, untuk pertama kali bagi Gaara untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Dan untuk pertama kali juga bagi mereka mengatahui satu sama lain.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Aku benar-benar bingung buat ngegambarin chara Gaara disini jadi harap maklum kalo pendiskripsiannya masih kurang jelas. Disini aku mau fokusin hubungan SasuNaru dan GaaNaru ke depannya kayak gimana. Entah kenapa aku suka gaya romance yang nggak terlalu eksplisit jadi aku bikin mereka kayak Ino-Shika-Cho gitu..

Waah pada salah paham sama Sakura, emang disini Sakura penyebab putusnya SasuNaru tapi bukan semua salahnya dia cuman masih kebayang masa lalu kok kayak aku bilang trauma gitu.

Untuk ending pada dukung GaaNaru ternyata, hihihi… karena pada dasarnya ini terinspirasi dari School 2015 aku bikin karakter Gaara kayak Taekwang tapi nggak mirip cuman bengalnya aja dimiripin. Tapi bener susah tiap kali bayangin Gaara jadi Taekwang malah yang ada Sungjae terus yang muncul jadi yah cuman sedikit OOC aja Gaaranya.

Dan makasih banyak buat saran dan kritikannya kemarin maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu tapi aku selalu baca coment kalian kok. Untuk masalah typo kayaknya bakal sulit soalnya udah mendarah daging sih, oke aku tunggu saran dan kritikan para senpai lagi..

Oke kayaknya sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.. RnR please..

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	5. Chapter 5

Manusia hidup dimasa depan bukan di masa lalu. Masa lalu hanyalah masa yang sudah berlalu dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kenangan. Namun dikehidupan masa lalu juga manusia lain melihat sebuah sisi yang berbeda dari kehidupan masa lalu. Mereka menggunjing dan berbicara hanya dari masa lalu seseorang yang mereka ketahui tanpa tahu kehidupan mereka yang saat ini. seperti sebuah dongeng yang diceritakan terus menerus tanpa henti seperti sebuah sambungan parallel.

Pada dasarnya semua gunjingan dan cemoohan itu hanyalah ungkapan rasa iri yang tidak dapat terungkap. Atau mungkin mereka yang terlalu merasa sempurna hingga merendahkan orang lain. sebenarnya mudah bagi Naru untuk menghadapi ini. dia hany perlu diam dan tidak meladeni mereka yang bermulut besar. Untuk apa jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan membuang tenaga.

Tapi sungguh tetap saja, mulut mereka terbuka tanpa pelengkap sebuah filter. Tetap menyakitkan dan membuatnya risih, setiap dia berjalan di lorong kelas ataupun melewati sekumpulan siswa – siswi yang tahu tentang namanya mereka akan meliriknya dilanjutkan dengan desas desus yang sangat pelan hingga dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia orangnya? Kau yakin? Bukankah dia dulu kekasih Sasuke?"

"Husst…. Jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar _baka_!"

"Dia cantik tapi tapi sayang berhati iblis"

"Pantas saja jika Sasuke-kun meninggalkannya"

"Ku dengar dia juga sombong dan sangat kasar. Benar-benar menjijikkan jika harus sekelas dengan orang seperti dia"

"Apalagi ditambah Karin dan Shion mungkin mereka akan membunuh siswa lainnya. Untung aku tidak sekelas dengan mereka"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang tua mereka mendidik mereka tapi mereka bertingkah seperti berandalan jalanan saja. benar-benar memalukan"

Naruto berhenti. Langkahnya benar-benar berhenti tangannya terkepal erat. Meski sudah beratus-ratus kali otaknya memerintah untuk mengabaikan namun tetap saja hujatan itu membuat telinganya gerah. Dia tak ingin mencari masalah dia hanya ingin tenang hingga lulus dan mendapatkan ijazah dari sekolah ini dengan begitu dia bebas dari tuntuatan ibunya. Apa salahnya jika dia ingin hidup tenang.

"Jangan didengarkan jika tidak penting."

Naruto mengerjap. Terkesiap saat dua telapak tangan besar menutup telinganya. Sebuah tangan besar yang datang saat dia ingin berlari. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengecut dengan melarikan diri tapi dia benar-benar muak. Hingga sebuah tangan hangat membantunya untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

Naruto melepas tangan yang menekan telinga sekaligus rambut pirangnya sekeras mungkin. Berbalik ingin memaki orang tersebut hingga suara-suara benar-benar tertahan ditenggorokan, bertemu dengan pria tersebut beberapa kali minggu ini membuatnya hafal dengan rambut merahnya. Apa lagi tatonya yang mencolok mata.

Naru ingin memaki tapi suaranya tertahan yang ada tubuhnya kembali didorong untuk berbalik dan sebuah tangan mendorongnya ke belakang. Sebelum sebuah suara perintah masuk ke dalam telinganya yang untungnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. "Lanjukan jalanmu! Dasar lelet!"

Mungkin jika Naru sadar mungkin dia sudah memukul telak kepala merah tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika pria dibelakangnya masih menempatkan kedua tangan di kedua pundak miliknya. Mendorong untuk maju ke depan. Mungkin ini hanya firasatnya saja tapi entah kenapa dia selalu ada disekitarnya saat lelah atau membutuhkan pertolongan. Naru melirik sekilas, mereka kini berteman –itu menurutnya- meski Gaara hanya menjadikannya objek kejahilan tapi sungguh kini dia merasa nyaman berada di dalam kelas dengan laki-laki itu yang terus datang hanya untuk mengerjainya ketika dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Seperti saat Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum untuknya meski tipis. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

:: ::

:: ::

 **5** **th** **JANUS**

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

Naruto©

Janus©ChrysantimumBluesky

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Dengar aku tidak akan mengulangi ini untuk kedua kalinya. Ingat ini adalah pelajaran SMP dan kalian sudah SMA. Dan aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saat ini saja. hey! Kalian pikir aku mendongeng?! Hey! Bangunkan teman-teman kalian"

Naru mengangkat wajah menghela nafas halus. Kelas unggulan atau tidak sepertinya sama saja untuknya. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi kelas sesuai arah yang ditunjuk oleh guru bahasa Inggris di depan kelas. Diarah pojok paling belakang di deretan paling kanan Gaara mungkin sudah menjelajah ke berbagai Negara. Tetap di belakang di samping Gaara ada Kiba yang bahkan sudah meneteskan air liur. Di sampingnya Karin yang sibuk menatap kaca, demi apapun yang di depan adalah Terumi Sensei seorang wanita asli. Siapa yang ingin dia goda.

Sebelum kembali pada papan tulis dan catatan di dalam buku. Naru menoleh sesaat di pojok paling belakang di deretan paling kiri. Sasuke and he's almighty. Seperti biasa, diam dan focus pada bukunya menarik perhatian itu hal yang lumrah untuknya sebelum kembali melirik Gaara dan focus untuk pelajaran. Lucu juga melihat interaksi dua manusia yang mungkin bisa saling menghunuskan pedang malah duduk di dua pojok sudut ruangan, dan dengan senang hati Naruto tak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang itu.

Tak lama hanya selang sepuluh menit bahkan Terumi sensei belum selesai menerangkan kembali rumus past, present, atau pun perfect tense. Pelajaran berakhir dan berganti ke jam olahraga. Mata pelajaran yang sangat malas untuk di laluinya. Olah raga tidak terlalu begitu penting untuk spesifikasinya masuk Universitas –setidaknya ibunya selalu berkata seperti itu saat dia mulai pusing dengan tugas olah raga yang melelahkan- Naru membungkuk bersama teman-temannya berterima kasih pada Terumi sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan raut wajah kesal seperti biasa.

Membereskan buku kemudian bersiap menuju lapangan olah raga. Seperti biasa bersama dengan Shion dan Karin yang selalu setia menggandeng kedua lengan miliknya. Meski terkadang dia sering menerima tatapan enggan dari Ino dan teman-temannya –sebutannya dulu- yang lain. berbaris rapi dan seperti biasa Guy sensei sudah berada disana.

"Yosh kerahkan semangat masa muda kalian!" teriakan penuh semangat dengan jompol terangkat diatas. Naruto berani bertaruh jika Guy sensei tidak akan mengalami masa lansia dengan penyakit punggung. Dia terlalu semangat dan juga hyper diusianya. "Hari ini kita akan melakukan olah raga kecil. mengingat ini hari pertama kalian di semester ini"

Entah kenapa dia mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak saat selesai pemanasan dan ucapan penuh semangat dari Guy sensei. Terakhir yang dia ingat olah raga ringan yang dikatakan Guy sensei melakukan lari keliling lapangan selama 7 kali hingga membuat kakinya kesemutan beberapa hari. "Kita akan melakukan permainan bola. Lempar bola tangan. Ku yakin kalian pasti tahu aturannya. Kalian akan berpasang-pasangan dan yang di depan harus melindungi pasangan yang dibelakangnya agar terhindar dari bola. Untuk pasangan aku sudah menentukannya. Jadi silahkan menemui pasangan masing-masing. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Dan detik berikutnya ke tiga puluh enam berpencar mencari pasangan masing-masing. ada yang berteriak dan mengeluh mengetahui pasangan masing-masing. seperti halnya Karin dan Shion yang saling memekik dan bertepuk tangan heboh lalu Ino dan Sakura yang saling menggandeng tangan. Mungkin dari sudut pandang Naru pasangan paling lucu disini adalah Gaara dan Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama membuang muka. Dia berani bersumpah jika mereka tak akan saling melindungi dan malah membiarkan pasangan masing-masing terkena bola.

"ha-hai" suara kecil dan tergagap membuat Naru mengalihkan pandangan geli dari pasangan Gaara dan Sasuke. Dia hampir melupakan pasangannya sendiri. Sedikit merutuki diri karena hampir tidak mengenali teman sekelasnya. Mungkin dengan ide Guy sensei –yang baru dia akui- cemerlang kali ini.

"Oh hai… aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dengan sambutan sebuah tangan seputih kapas. Wajahnya benar-benar asia satu hal yang Naruto tangkap dari Hinata –Guy Sensei yang mengatakannya- tipe gadis pasif mungkin akan sulit tapi Naruto akan berusaha untuk dekat.

"Hinata _desu_ " Suaranya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar jika Naruto tidak menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik, membuatnya tersenyum geli melihat Hinata yang benar-benar canggung untuk menatapnya dan lebih memilih menunduk membiarkannya hanya menatap rambut ungunya.

Guy sensei berteriak pada mereka untuk bersiap dan Naruto memilih sebagai benteng di depan untuk melindungi Hinata. Mungkin diantara semuanya hanya Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih bertahan dengan perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Sungguh dibandingkan dengan Gaara maka dengan senang hati Sasuke akan memilih bersama dengan Chouji ataupun Lee, demi alis tebal Guy sensei dia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi benteng untuk Gaara. Tidak pernah! "Kau yang di depan"

Gaara mendelik mendengar perintah absolute milik Sasuke. Siapa Sasuke siapa dia? dibanding menjadi benteng untuk Sasuke dia lebih memilih menjadikan Sasuke sebagai sasaran lemparan bola miliknya. Itu seratus kali lipat lebih baik dari pada memberikan tubuhnya sebagai lemparan bola untuk Sasuke. "Dengar! kau tahu tubuhku memiliki pertahanan yang tidak bagus bagaimana jika aku masuk rumah sakit jika terkena bola?"

Sasuke memutar matanya malas, alasan konyol milik Gaara benar-benar. "Setidaknya kau tidak mati kan?"

"Hei!" Gaara memekik. Bukan karena ucapan Sasuke yang memang dilahirkan bermulut pedas. Tapi karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk menahan haluan bola yang entah sejak kapan sudah terarah pada mereka membuat lengannya terkena hempasan keras bola, Uchiha sialan! "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

"Hn" Gaara bersumpah jika bola kembali terarah pada mereka maka dengan senang hati dia akan menyodorkan Sasuke sebagai umpan. Masa bodoh dengan permainan tidak penting ini. yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Sasuke juga mendapatkan hempasan bola yang dia rasakan.

Naruto menahan senyum geli ditempatnya. Bukan niatnya untuk menahan, dia bisa saja tertawa lepas melihat dua pasangan serasi tersebut namun tatapan protes yang di layangkan Gaara membuatnya berhenti hanya tersenyum geli. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki aneh itu lagi. Berurusan dengan Gaara hanya akan menambah tekanan darahnya naik.

Dan bagaimanapun Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana kontak matak keduanya. Dia punya mata yang tajam melihat bagaimana keduanya seolah-olah bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan saling tatap. Bohong jika dia tidak kesal, dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang pernah dan mencoba mendekati Naruto ini pertama kalinya dia merasa kesal. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan keduanya saling mengenal namun dari yang dia lihat Naruto nyaman dan itu yang membuatnya kesal mungkin juga takut.

"Naru Awas!"

Semuanya baik-baik saja dia bahkan masih bisa berlari dan memekik senang saat bola terarah pada mereka dan melindungi mereka dengan baik. Namun saat perhatiannya teralih untuk melihat Karin dan Shion yang saling memaki sebuah benda keras menghantam wajahnya telak. Naru tidak tahu sejak kapan yang terakhir di pegang oleh Sakura melayang kearahnya.

Dengan sangat jelas dia bisa mencium bau anyir darah. Hidungnya terasa perih sebelum kepalanya berkunang dan pandangannya mengabur. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesabaran adalah Karin yang mendorong keras bahu Sakura dan Gaara serta Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Mengerjap pelan dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mata, bau obat-obatan menusuk hidung. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain pusing selama beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya benar-benar focus pada sekeliling. Sudah bisa ditebak dimana dia sekarang dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. UKS.

"Dasar bodoh"

Satu ungkapan selamat datang. dengan mudah dia tahu siapa yang mengatakan ucapan pedas tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak punya kosa kata lain lebih baik pergi sana" dengan suaranya yang masih terlihat lemah Naru mencoba mengusir. Sungguh orang itu sama sekali tidak membantunya yang ada malah menambah sakit kepala yang menyerang.

"Jika kau tidak bodoh lalu apa? idiot? Hanya orang-orang idiot yang menangkap bola dengan wajahnya" Satu ucapan terkesan santai menghantam kesabarannya. Naru memfokuskan pandangan pada pria yang duduk bersedekap disamping ranjang, mencoba duduk setelah rasa pusingnya hilang dan melempar bantal tepat kearah pemilih rambut kelam tersebut. Awalnya dia berniat untuk melempar kearah wajah angkuh itu namun sayangnya malah meleset. Mungkin dia masih pusing.

Naru mengusap keningnya pelan mengurangi rasa pusingnya sebelum menatap bengis pria yang malah mendekap bantal tersebut. Menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak ingin terkena hipertensi dini. Setelah Gaara dan sekarang Sasuke. "Jika kau hanya menambah tekanan darahku saja lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini brengsek"

"Setelah aku menggendongmu dari lapangan olah raga sampai sini kau hanya mengatakan brengsek? Kau membuatku terharu" Sasuke mendengus geli. Kembali melempar bantal tersebut kearah Naru yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Berdiri sebelum merapikan seragamnya yang telah terganti. Mengusap pelan rambut pirang gadis tersebut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan UKS untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Setidaknya harapannya terkabul. Menjadi orang pertama yang dia lihat saat membuka mata. "Tidurlah kau masih butuh istirahat"

Dengan mata yang memincing Naru menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menghilang saat saat gorden penyekat ditutup oleh Sasuke. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menjatuhkan diri kembali diatas ranjang UKS. "Thanks"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya"

Dan Naruto juga tahu jika Sasuke masih berdiri disana. Sebelum menghilang diikuti dengan derap langkah kaki yang secara konstan ikut menjauh. _It's like the past_.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Dan ini dia si kepala batu kita!"

Sebutan baru setelah dia tidak masuk dua mata pelajaran, terima kasih untuk Kiba dan teman idiotnya Lee untuk julukan baru yang diberikan khusus untuk dirinya. Naru akan menyertakan karangan bunga ucapan terima kasih untuk mereka. Iya karangan bunga berduka atas kematian mereka tentunya.

"Jangan lupakan pitcher terbaik kita tentunya"

Kini giliran Sakura saat gadis itu secara bersamaan masuk kelas bersama dengan Naruto. Mungkin dia habis dari kamar mandi terlihat dari tangannya yang basah, Naru mencoba menulikan telinganya dengan cara biasa yang terbukti sangat ampuh. Menjejalkan earphone dikedua telinganya. Naru melihat sakura yang sekilas menundukkan kepala kearahnya saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu mungkin sebagai ganti ucapan maaf. Tersenyum tipis mengatakan tidak apa-apa sebelum meraih diktat tebal miliknya.

Dia kehilangan dua jam untuk matematika dan dua jam untuk ekonomi rumah tangga. Pelajaran yang cukup membuatnya menua dini, maka dari itu sebelum dia mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari ibunya karena nilainya merosot dia mencoba untuk belajar di pergantian jam sebelum guru datang.

"Sa-" Ucapannya menggantung saat dengan pelan tubuhnya berbalik kebelakang. Naru lupa akan sesuatu menutup mulutnya secepat mungkin sebelum si penerima sadar akan panggilannya tadi. Berbalik dan kembali focus pada bukunya. Dia merutuki kebiasaannya yang dulu. Mengandalkan Sasuke di segala bidang. Dan sekarang dia menyesal karenanya.

Mungkin dulu saat dia tertinggal pelajaran dia pasti akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menjelaskan ulang teori yang disampaikan tidak lupa makian pria itu padanya saat otak yang biasanya bekerja secara lancar tiba-tiba menjadi bebal. Naru lupa jika kini adalah sekarang bukan dulu dimana semuanya telah berubah. Naru mencoba untuk tetap focus pada materi-materi beruntun di diktatnya. Ini gila dia tidak terlalu paham untuk hal ini. disana Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan Sakura meski pria itu lebih banyak diam dan dia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Shion dan Karin mereka tidak akan bisa membantu mereka lebih sering meminjam buku catatan dari pada dipinjam.

"Ini. cepat tulis dan kembalikan" satu buku tulis terlempar di mejanya. Naru mendongak dengan mata membulat. "Apa?! meragukan catatanku?!" Gaara menggeram kecil saat Naru membolak-balikkan buku tulisnya. Memang seingatnya dia menulis mungkin sebelum Masehi jadi jangan salahkan jika catatannya sangat absurd nyaris tidak terbaca. Dan ini pertama kalinya selama dia masuk SMA menulis pelajaran yang sungguh membuatnya ingin membuat pulau di mejanya sendiri.

Naru mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum tertawa dengan lepas dibangkunya. Tidak peduli jika beberapa diantara mereka terganggu dan menganggap kepalanya masih sakit. Tapi sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika buku catatan tadi milik Gaara. Kapan pria itu belajar menulis? Naru berdehem sebentar menormalkan suaranya setelah melihat Gaara yang menyalak kesal kearahnya. "Oke… ehm.. jadi sejak kapan kau mencatat? Yang ku tahu kau hanya tidur selama jam pelajaran"

"Siapa yang mencatat? Dia? kau yakin?!"

"Aku berani bertaruh lima puluh ribu yen pasti bukan dia!"

Gaara belum sempat melancarkan protes untuk Naru tapi dua suara yang sungguh benar-benar tidak ingin dia dengar untuk memalukannya kini datang sendirinya bersamaan dengan salah satu tangan dari mereka memegang tas plastic penuh makanan. Kenapa mereka tidak menghabiskan dikantin saja. Gaara hanya berharap namanya tidak morosot saat ketahuan dua perempuan gila itu.

"Kalian dari mana?" Naru mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak tahan juga melihat wajah milik Gaara yang minta di kasihani. Gaara pergi meninggalkan tempat menuju bangkunya tidak peduli ledekan terus terarah padanya dari Karin. Gaara tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan gadis itu. meladeni Karin bukan kegiatan favoritnya.

"Dari kantin" Shion menjawab dengan mengangkat tas plastic berisi beberapa roti melon dan susu kotak didalamnya. "Hinata yang membelikan. Dia juga yang mentraktir kita tadi" Lanjutnya dengan melirik Hinata yang sudah duduk dibangku dengan sebuah buku dan bolpoin ditangan.

Menatap Hinata di balik punggung Shion dan Karin. "Hinata? Untuk apa dia mentraktir kalian?"

Mengangkat bahu dan menghempaskan diri di bangku samping Naru yang menerima makanan tersebut dari Shion. "Tidak ada acara apa-apa. dia selalu mentraktir kami atau mungkin anak-anak sekelas yang lain. mungkin dia anak orang kaya sehingga tidak terlalu memperdulikan isi kantongnya"

"Saat pergi makan atau karaoke dengannya aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun. Dia selalu membayar semua tagihan kami" Karin menyambung dengan kalimat setengah berbisik, menjaga dari pendengaran Hinata yang tak jauh dari jangkauan jarak. Karin buru-buru menggerakkan kedua telapak tangan ketika mendapati Naru mendelik memberikan pandangan menuduh padanya. "Ooo….. itu bukan kemauan kami seperti kami meminta uang padamu dulu. Dia sendiri yang selalu menawarkan diri. Mungkin karena itu anak-anak dulu yang kenal atau pernah sekelas dengannya selalu menganggapnya seperti dompet"

Naru mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang sibuk dengan buku tulis. Dilihat dari manapun Hinata hanyalah gadis pasif, hanya itu yang dia tahu. Menggidikkan bahu pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada Karin yang tengah mengeluh tentang nail art yang baru di pakainya. Tidak juga Shion dengan segala makian untuk Karin. Naru memilih untuk menyalin catatan milik Gaara meski berkali-kali mengernyit tidak paham dengan tulisan 'indah' milik Gaara.

Demi apapun dia tidak sengaja. Naruto hanya menolehkan kepala saat dirasa pegal dengan kepala yang menyangga leher. Hingga mata miliknya harus bertubrukan dengan kelamnya mata milik Sasuke yang entah sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai obyek tetap. Naru mengusap tengkuknya sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada arah lain. bukannya tidak suka hanya saja dia tidak terlalu suka dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terasa mengintimidasi.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"BRENGSEK! APA MAUMU HAH?!"

"APA MAUKU?! APA YANG KU MAU DARI PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTI MU?!"

"JAGA MULUTMU!"

"KAU YANG JAGA KELAKUANMU! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU KAU PERGI DENGAN PELACUR-PELACUR ITU HAH?!"

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG MEREKA REKAN KERJAKU!"

"OH YA?! ADAKAH YANG RAPAT DI DALAM MOTEL?!"

Suara benda pecah atau suara makian saling sahut menyahut. Dan Gaara benar-benar tidak menyukai ini meski berulang kali di dengar. Tidak seperti music pop, hip hop atau heavy metal yang sering dia dengar berulang kali namun masih tetap menyukai mereka. Di bandingkan music ini seperti makanan, terlalu sering dia makan hingga perutnya tak mampu menahan lagi.

Mungkin ini yang sekarang dirasakan rasa. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Membuka dengan asal pintu kamarnya hingga mungkin akan melepaskan engsel pintu yang terpasang, menuruni tangga dengan lari paling cepat yang dia miliki. Menuju sumber 'makanan' yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

"LALU APA MAU MU HAH?!"

"KAU INGIN KITA BERCERAI?!"

"KALAU KALIAN INGIN BERCERAI CEPAT BERCERAI?!"

Dia tidak ingin mengatakan jika tindakannya ini nekat atau untuk mengeluarkan emosinya Gaara hanya ingin menyalurkan sarannya. Jika dia bicara pelan tidak bisa di dengar mungkin dengan berteriak lantang di depan, mereka akan mendengarnya. Gaara tetap diam saat mata tajam ayahnya menyorot padanya. dan tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang menutup mulut terkejut

"Apa kau bilang?" ayahnya mendesis dan Gaara mencoba untuk tidak takut atau bahkan mungkin sekarang dia tidak takut sama sekali. Tidak seperti saat dia kecil yang selalu menangis berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya saat mendapat delikan atau desisisan tajam. Seperti yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sudah terbiasa.

Mengangkat dagu dan tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana. "Apa ayah tidak dengar? Aku hanya mengatakan jika kalian ingin bercerai maka cepatlah bercerai. Aku hanya memberi saran dari pada kalian terus berteriak seperti ini. bukankah membuang-buang tenaga?"

Hal yang sangat dirasakan Gaara adalah hantaman keras yang menuju rahang tegas miliknya. Bibirnya mungkin robek setelah dia bisa mengecap rasa asin berbau anyir dimulut. Mungkin terlalu gila untuknya hingga dia hanya bisa memberikan sebuah seringai pada ayahnya yang menatap murka dengan serangkaian serapah yang bisa dia keluarkan. Bangkit dan pergi berlalu begitu saja, tidak peduli dengan ayahnya yang meneriaki namanya dan bertanya sopan santun yang dia miliki.

Gaara berhenti di depan pintu dan berdecih. Jika mereka menyakan sopan santun yang pernah dia ingat di memorinya mereka hanya memberikannya sebuah uang untuk menyewa guru tata krama daripada mengajarinya sendiri. Jadi untuk apa sopan santun jika mereka saja tidak peduli.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Naruto mengeratkan sweater yang dia pakai namun tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan udara dingin yang kian menipis. Jika bukan karena kebutuhannya habis mungkin dia tidak akan pergi malam-malam hanya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Dia lebih suka meringkuk di selimut hangat di kamar atau mungkin menuruti ibunya untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" Naru berjengit kaget saat sebuah namanya menyapa, membalikkan badan menatap seseorang dengan tudung hoodie yang menutupi seluruh kepala hingg warna merah menyapa. Dan Naru sudah siap untuk berteriak marah karenanya. "HEI! Kau mengangetkanku bodoh!"

Gaara menyembul dibalik hoodie hijau yang dia pakai sebelum tertawa lepas menatap ekspresi wajah perempuan di depan. Melotot sempurna seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Dia bahkan harus memegangi perutnya karena sakit. "Hahhaha Naru sungguh aku bersumpah seperti melihat ikan koi diwajahmu! Hahahaha kau benar-benar lucu"

Naru mendesis sebelum memukul kepala Gaara dengan keras menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Naru sangat yakin dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Terbukti dengan Gaara yang mengaduh kesakitan. "Ouch! Sakit bodoh!"

"Apanya yang lucu!" Naru kembali melotot marah sebelum pandangannya teralih benar-benar menatap Gaara dengan luka lebam di ujung bibir. Mengernyit pelan sebelum mengehela nafas. "Kenapa kau selalu terlibat masalah?"

"Huh?" Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti saat Naru menarik kerah hoodie yang dia pakai mendekat hingga tubuh tegap miliknya membungkuk. Benar-benar menatap gadis pirang tepat pada kedua mata biru cerah yang entah kenapa seperti magnet yang menariknya mendekat.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang mengobati lukamu?!" gerutu Naru dengan sebuah plester bergambar yang sudah berada ditangan untuk ditempelkan pada luka Gaara, mendengus kesal karena mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan laki-laki ini dengan hal yang sama dia lakukan sekarang. Naru berpikir jika Gaara terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar atau tergabung dalam gangster.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar karena Itachi yang terus mengusiknya di dalam kamar. Bertanya ini itu yang membuatnya terkesan seperti anak kecil. berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mungkin pergi sebentar ke rumah Naru yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahnya. Dan kini Sasuke berhenti di sini. Berada diseberang tempat Naru berada, menyaksikan dengan begitu jelas bagaimana Naru dengan telaten mengobati luka milik pria yang baru saja dia ketahui bernama Gaara.

Tangannya terkepal erat, dia tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Naru yang begitu dekat dengan Gaara yang tidak pernah dia kenal. Naru bukan gadis yang mudah berteman itu yang dia tahu meski gadis itu terlihat fleksible, tapi sekarang seperti ada dinding beton pembatas diantara mereka. Dan mungkin benar Sasuke menyesal tapi dia tidak mudah menyerah, bukan untuk mendapatkan Naru sebagai kekasihnya kembali tapi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Namikaze Naruto kembali.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Ah…. Gomen.. aku bener-bener minta maaf baru bisa lanjut chap ini sekarang. Maaf yang udah nunggu lama, aku nggak bisa update kilat soalnya. Selain karena ada tugas sekolah yang menumpuk aku juga nulis di fansite lain jadi aku harus bener-bener bagi-bagi waktunya.

Makasiiih banget yang udah reviews fic ini baik lewat PM maupun kolom review, maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu dan nggak sempet bales review kalian tapi sebagian udah aku bales kok… apapun review kalian selalu aku terima kok, meski aku telat update tapi aku selalu baca komen kalian kok..

Dan mungkin kebanyakan pada kesel sama Sasuke dan Sakura ya? Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan masalah Sakura disini, jadi aku jabarin disini. Sebenarnya dulu waktu SMP sakura pernah jadi korban bully disekolahnya sampe-sampe dia mau bunuh diri saking putus asanya. Sejak saat itu Sakura paling takut kalo ditinggalin atau dicuekkin orang yang dia sayang. Soalnya dia udah ngerasain gimana sakitnya dicuekkin *aku juga kok T.T* dan karena dia suka sama sasuke nembak sasuke (chap 1/2) tapi Sasuke nolak dan penolakan itu yang bikin Sakura drop dan jadi bunuh diri karena Sasuke kasihan sama nasib sakura jadinya dia berkorban perasaannya. Dan maksudnya Sasuke di chap 4 itu kalo misalnya Sakura udah bener-bener bisa move on dari dia, Sasuke pengen balik lagi sama Naru soalnya dia masih sayang sama Naru..

Jadi ada yang masih kesel sama Sakura atau Sasuke?

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	6. Chapter 6

Mendorong bahu dengan satu tangan. Menyisir rambut dan menjambaknya secara paksa agar mendongak menatap orang di depannya. Tersenyum manis tanpa peduli seseorang meringis kesakitan karena helaian rambut yang dia tarik kasar bahkan mungkin akan tertinggal di dalam jemari.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling ku benci?" tanpa jawaban, dan menantang setiap tatapan yang di lontarkan meski rasa sakit tetap menjalar. Melepaskan tangan dan menepuk sebelah pipi dengan pelan. "Orang-orang bermulut besar sepertimu"

Mendekat, mengintimidasi orang yang tepat berada di depannya, masih menatapnya meski tubuh bergetar ketakutan. "Seseorang yang lemah dan berpura-pura menjadi penguasa. Menyedihkan"

Berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih bersandar pada dinding beton berlumut, dengan rambutnya yang rusak, dan dengan beberapa luka serta kotoran di tubuh. Berjalan perlahan dengan dagu terangkat. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkah.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalas setiap perbuatan yang kau lakukan"

Tertawa pelan dengan bahu yang bergerak naik turun, menunggu kelanjutan setiap kata.

"Namikaze Naruto"

Menghela nafas pelan menolehkan sedikit kepala tanpa menggerakkan badan, "Hm… aku tunggu"

:: ::

:: ::

 **6** **th** **JANUS**

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

Naruto©

Janus©ChrysantimumBluesky

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Menangkup dagu dengan sebelah tangan, memainkan ujung sedotan dengan jari dan menyeruputnya perlahan, menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Yang begitu berisik dan begitu menyedot perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka karena begitu berisik hingga mengganggu telinga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi ke café sepulang sekolah atau di tempat lain seperti karaoke. Tapi tetap saja dia sedikit merasa asing meski Karin dan Shion ada disana dan mengajaknya untuk bersosialisasi. Satu tahun lalu hanya dia isi dengan belajar, sekolah, les tanpa bersenang-senang jika ada itupun hanya beberapa kali tidak sesering ini.

Setidaknya ada 6 orang yang ada disana hari ini. jika itu kemarin mungkin akan ada sepuluh orang bahkan lebih dengan mulut – mulut yang tidak akan pernah berhenti bicara entah itu apa. yang Naruto tahu selain Karin dan Shion adalah Hotaru karena gadis itu selalu bersama dengan Konan dan bagaimana Naruto tahu Konan jawabannya hanya satu dia dan Pein sudah resmi dan mereka adalah pasangan paling berisik untuk tidak diacuhkan.

Satu lagi Hyuuga Hinata, dan Naruto selalu menatap gadis itu karena siapun yang mengajaknya bergabung gadis itu selalu ada, selalu pasif dan cenderung diam saat melakukan apapun entah di café atau tempat karaoke dan berakhir menawarkan diri untuk membayari semua yang mereka habiskan. Seperti kali ini saat semuanya pergi hanya tinggal Hinata di counter kasir untuk membayar semua pesanan dengan kartu kredit yang Naruto tahu selalu berganti-ganti. Sekaya apapun dia ibunya hanya memberinya satu dengan jumlah terbatas.

"Oh Hinata kami tunggu diluar ya?"

"Iya.."

Seperti biasa juga Hinata selalu menjawabnya dengan pelan dan berbisik. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan menolak Karin yang mengajaknya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu menyuruh mereka menunggunya di depan sementara dia sedang berjalan menuju Hinata. Dan Naruto bisa melihatnya bagaimana wajah gadis itu sedikit mengkerut ketika mengambil kartu kredit di dalam dompet. "Untuk enam murid tolong"

"Pakai punyaku saja" mengulurkan tangan mendahului Hinata. Tanpa melihat reaksi gadis itu yang menatapnya. Dan pergi begitu saja ketika kartu kreditnya kembali ditangan dengan Hinata mengikuti di belakang.

"Sebenarnya pakai punya saja tidak apa-apa. kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangmu" intonasi Hinata masih sama begitu pelan tapi kali ini dengan begitu lancar.

Menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian memposisikan tubuh menghadap Hinata. "Aku tidak suka jadi biarkan aku yang bayar. Tapi… apa yang kau beli dengan uang?" memberikan jeda melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Makanan? Minuman? Voucher karaoke? Teman? Atau… waktu?"

Mengalihkan pandangan dengan melirik sekitarnya, Hinata mencoba untuk berpaling. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Benar… kau menghabiskan uang dan orang akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu tapi… aku tidak mau menjual waktu 10 menitku denganmu."

Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian berlari kearah Shion dan Karin, dia tidak salah dan dia tidak menghina atau menyakiti Hinata. Naruto hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang dia katakana dan dia tidak menyukai orang-orang yang menipu diri mereka sendiri.

Bagi Naruto mungkin akan terlihat mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang teman tanpa berusuah payah gadis itu cantik dan pintar serta mungkin dia terlalu bersinar, hal hal yang Hinata tidak punya. Meski gadis itu memiliki orang – orang yang membencinya tapi Naruto selalu mempunyai orang yang perduli padanya tanpa sebuah imbalan, hal yang begitu sulit untuk Hinata. Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam berteman keculai memposisikan diri agar terlihat di mata orang lain.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Bersiul pelan, menikmati udara pagi. Berjalan santai dengan tas yang disampirkan di pundak. Gaara berjalan dengan tangan berada di saku celana. Menyipitkan mata saat melihat Sasuke berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tas yang masih menggantung di bahu. Itu berarti dia belum masuk kelas.

Mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan kearah laki-laki itu. sesekali Sasuke melihat kearah kanan dimana bis berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang. Anak sekolahan seperti mereka. Dan Gaara memberikan menarik bibirnya keatas begitu tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke harus tertahan di depan sekolah.

"Good morning Uchiha-san" menyapa dengan nada di naik turunkan. Tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit, hampir tertawa lebar. Dan Sasuke cukup tahu jika panda –julukan Sasuke untuk Gaara- sedang mengejeknya. "Ada dengan _Lord_ Uchiha yang harus menunggu disini?"

Tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik melalui ekor mata. Menunjukkan gesture tubuh secara terang-terangan bahwa Gaara tidak ada hanya sebuah halusinasi meski laki-laki itu secara terang-terangan juga kembali mengejeknya dengan kata 'Lord'. Sasuke tidak ingin paginya harus bertambah buruk dengan meladeni Gaara yang pada akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan saling adu mulut tidak berguna.

Gaara tidak berhenti meski Sasuke terlihat sangat jelas tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Mungkin mereka terlihat seperti penjaga sekolah di sisi kanan dan kiri. "Menunggu Naruto eh?"

Kali ini Sasuke merespon, lalu Gaara memberikan seringai terbaiknya saat bagaimana pria Uchiha itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Tatapan tajam dan sayangnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. "Woaah…. Aku bisa menjadi peramal yang hebat bukan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini pergi ke kelas dan tinggalkan aku?" Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kenapa Gaara selalu ada disekitarnya dan mengacaukan semuanya. Dia tidak mengenal Gaara sebelumnya dan tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk mengenal Gaara. Tapi berada di dekat Naru maupun tidak pria Sabaku tersebut selalu menguras emosi miliknya. Dan Uchiha tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahan.

Gaara terkekeh kecil dan menunduk. Kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman skeptis. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu kekasihmu saja dari pada menunggu gadis lain?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" berdiri tegak mendekat kearah Gaara dengan membusungkan dada. Memberikan tanda menantang pada laki-laki di depannya. "Urus urusanmu sendiri"

"Kenapa tidak? Apapun tentang Naru itu adalah urusanku" melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Menatap secara terang-terangan pada mata hitam kelam yang menyala di depannya.

Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Siap menghantam wajah menyebalkan milik Gaara. Memukul telak bibir tersebut, ucapan Gaara yang tidak pernah ingin dia dengar. Bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara itu. datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke merilekskan tangannya dan Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya. Secara bersamaan baik Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang sudah berada di sana. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kebiasaan baru gadis itu. menatap mereka dengan kening mengernyit. Naruto tidak mau ikut campur masalah mereka, hanya saja untuk apa mereka berkelahi pagi-pagi seperti ini. tapi dibandingkan itu Naruto juga tidak perduli tentang mereka yang ingin berkelahi hanya saja asal jangan menghalangi jalannya, itu saja.

"Ohayo"

"Hai Naru-chan?"

Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka mengucapkan selamat pagi? Sejak kapan Gaara memanggilnya –Chan? Dia ingat ini bukan bulan April dan bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Menghela nafas dengan kelakuan aneh dua pria itu. "Kalian kenapa? Salah makan? Dasar aneh"

Berlalu pergi begitu saja. meninggalkan Gaara yang melongo di tempatnya dan Sasuke yang mendengus kasar. Kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto pagi ini harus hilang, menyalahkan Gaara karena hal ini. kedua pergi dengan tubuh saling dorong menyalahkan. Meninggalkan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Sakura melihatnya. Sejak pertama Gaara datang dan mendengar sejak pertama Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Dia hanya tidak sengaja dan tidak ada niat untuk menguping. Melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana berharap jika pria itu datang lebih awal dan menunggunya. Tapi ucapan Gaara harus membuatnya terhempas. Seharusnya dia tahu jika akan begini. Meski status mereka adalah pacaran, namun Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Seharusnya dia tahu rasa sakitnya tapi entah kenapa masih terasa bahkan lebih. Dia tidak ingin membenci Naruto hanya saja dia merasa ini tidak adil untuknya.

Kenapa Naruto?

Kenapa bukan dia?

Dan Sakura benci harus menjadi nomor dua.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Mengerjapkan mata dan mengusap tengkuk, situasi yang benar-benar canggung untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto sekarang. Duduk berhdapan dengan sebuah buku dan meja menjadi pembatas. Sakura ada di depannya masih sama, menatapnya dengan senyum kikuk. Mungkin juga canggung, ini pertama kalinya setelah semua insiden yang terjadi bagi mereka untuk bertatap muka secara langsung tanpa perantara Ino atau yang lain. bukan anggukan atau sapaan saat mereka berpapasan. Ini secara langsung.

Berawal dari ide cemerlang Kurenai Sensei untuk memasangkan muridnya menjadi dua orang untuk sebuah kelompok kecil, membahas tentang hukum fisika selama pelajaran kosong sementara dia sedang berada di ruang rapat dan satu pertanyaannya kenapa harus mereka yang ada di dalam daftar kelompok milik Kurenai Sensei.

"Ehm" berdehem, mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan jika tidak seperti ini maka tugas mereka tidak akan selesai dan Naruto tidak ingin menetap di perpustakaan terlalu lama. "Lebih baik kita bagi tugas saja kau mengerjakan hal 157 sampai 160 dan sisanya 161-163 aku"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan mulai membuka buku dengan bolpoint yang sudah siap di tangan kanan. "Mm.."

Setidaknya dengan begini suasana canggung mereka bisa tertupi, Naruto dengan pekerjaannya begitu juga Sakura. Mencoba konsentrasi pada pekerjaan masing-masing. tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Meski sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berkutat dengan pekerjaannya Sakura tidak bisa focus dengan Naruto di dekatnya.

Sakura masing mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka dan bagaimana dulu mereka bisa berteman. Hal yang tidak pernah Sakura duga. Dia tidak berencana untuk dekat dengan Naruto, dulu gadis itu begitu pendiam dan jarang berbicara dengan teman sekelas mereka hanya bicara jika perlu, selalu berkutat pada diktat, buku tebal, dan rumus serta kamus. Sakura tidak terlalu perduli awalnya. Hingga Sasuke mulai mendekat.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali memutuskan untuk sekolah disini, selalu mencari cara untuk berdekatan dengan pria itu, menjadi pintar dan terkenal. Tapi Sasuke selalu enggan bicara dengan siapapun. Dan saat mereka berdua menjadi teman satu kelompok entah kenapa mereka terlihat dekat hanya dengan beberapa hari, Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke bicara, dan cara Sasuke menatap. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Ketika dia bodoh untuk memutuskan sesuatu dia mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto tapi sialnya setelah satu bulan mereka berteman dia mendengar Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto menjalin hubungan.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangan. Menatap Naruto yang masih focus mengerjakan. Apa yang salah? Naruto cantik dan dia juga cantik. Naruto cerdas dan dia juga cerdas. Naruto memiliki teman dia juga memiliki teman bahkan lebih banyak. Tapi mengapa? Posisinya terasa masih di bawah Naruto. Dia bisa menjadi yang nomor pertama tapi kenapa begitu sulit jika itu bersaing dengan Namikaze Naruto. Meski gadis itu reputasinya burukpun masih ada yang membelanya seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat dia tidak sengaja melempar bola pada gadis itu dan Karin serta Shion terus menyumpahinya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak ingin membenci Naruto. Awalnya Sakura benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Naruto tapi tetap saja ada rasa tidak suka menyelip. Dan Sakura semakin tidak suka saat bagaimana dengan mudahnya Naruto bisa meraih Sasuke. Menggenggam erat bolpointnya menatap Naruto. "Kau beruntung ya?"

"Huh?" mengangkat wajah menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut bingung. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau beruntung"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan masih tetap menatap Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan ucapannya. "Kau pintar dan cantik kau tidak perlu bersusah payah dalam menggapai sesuatu. Aku iri padamu"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" menegakkan tubuh karena sempat membungkuk untuk menulis, menghentikan pekerjaan dan berbicara dengan Sakura. "Lebih baik kau melanjutkan perkerjaanmu saja dari pada membicarakan hal yang tidak pen-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura memotong pembicaraan dengan nada naik satu tingkat, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lain. marah, kesal, iri, tidak suka. "Sasuke! Sekeras apapun aku mencoba dia tidak pernah melihatku! Dia tidak pernah melihatku seperti dia melihatmu! Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, membiarkan Sakura terus meracau di depannya. Tidak ada kelompok lain disini hanya dia dan Sakura dan yang lain entah berada dimana.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto? Dikejar dan di perjuangkan pria seperti Sasuke? Dan kau dengan bodohnya malah melewati dia? kau tahu aku perlu berjuang dengan keras untuk berada di posisiku saat ini. dan kau? Padahal Sasuke sudah bersamaku kenapa kau masih saja tidak melepasnya?! Setidaknya biarkan dia bersamaku!"

Sakura tahu dia terlihat egois sekarang begitu tamak dan meminta lebih tapi sungguh ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untuknya apalagi Naruto dengan mudahnya menolak Sasuke setiap waktu. Belum lagi insiden bola waktu itu, melihat bagaimana Sasuke begitu khawatir bahkan bertengkar dengan Gaara hanya untuk bisa membawa Naruto menuju UKS. Dan semuanya benar-benar menyakitkan hingga tidak bisa tertampung. Apalagi sekarang Naruto hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau…." Setelah sekian lama Naruto mulai membuka mulut, menjawab semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. "Kau begitu menyedihkan hingga membuatku merasa kasihan padamu"

Menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menatap Sakura yang membuka lebar kedua matanya dan Naruto cukup tahu jika gadis itu tidak suka untuk dikasihani. "Jika dipikir-pikir bukankah kau yang menjadi alasan putusnya kami. harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Jika Sasuke tidak melihatmu bukan karenaku tapi karena kau yang hanya mengandalkan kelemahanmu sendiri"

Kembali mengerjakan soal-soal di depannya tidak lagi pada Sakura yang menggeser tempat duduk secara kasar hingga menyebabkan bangku yang dia duduki hampir terjatuh karena terlalu keras, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di tempat dengan tangan yang terkepal erat dan wajah memerah. Mulai sekarang, hanya ada persaingan.

Menghela nafas dan berhenti menulis melirik sekilas kearah Sakura dan bergulir pada pekerjaan gadis itu yang tidak sampai setengah dia kerjakan. "Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri?"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Hari ini diakhiri dengan hal yang biasa untuknya. Bel pulang sekolah. Naruto membersihkan meja dan memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas sekolah miliknya, dan pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Karin dan Shion yang masih berbincang di tempat.

"Oy Naruto! Hari ini hari yang special untuk Konan- _ku_ kau mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Hampir saja Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Pein mengatakan kata –ku diakhir kalimat. Pasangan itu benar-benar menakutkan. Menatap laki-laki yang menghadang jalan bersama Konan yang setia dengan memeluk lengan Pein. "Aku juga mengundang yang lain"

"Yang lain?"

"Iya yang lain.. Hotaru, Shion dan Karin.. ah Gaara juga ikut.. masih ada yang lain juga"

"Gaara?" Naruto mengernyit, menoleh menatap Gaara yang berada di belakang bersandar pada meja miliknya. Biasanya laki-laki itu tidak pernah bergabung tapi sepertinya dia mulai beradaptasi dengan siswa-siswa di kelas meski treadmark trouble makernya tidak bisa lepas. "Kenapa kau ikut? Biasanya langsung pulang ketika bangun"

Menggosok kepala dengan tangan dan menatap Naruto yang bertanya padanya memberikan senyum lebar. "Ku dengar mereka mengajakmu jadi aku ikut"

Ucapan Gaara ditimpali suitan dari beberapa penjuru kelas yang kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki yang menggoda mereka sedangkan yang lain hanya cekikikan pelan. Dan mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk tidak mendengarnya, menoleh dengan cepat kearah Gaara dan Naruto yang memunggungi dirinya karena sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, Sasuke juga tahu jika Gaara tengah melemparkan senyum mengejek padanya.

Naruto menggulirkan kedua bola mata, tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Gaara lalu beralih pada Pein dan Konan yang masih menghadang jalan. "Jadi bagaimana kau ikut tidak?"

"Ak-"

"Naruto bukankah kita memiliki jadwal les?!"

"Hah?"

Menatap Sasuke dengan mulut sedikit menganga, tidak mengerti ucapan laki-laki yang memotong ucapannya itu sebuah pertanyaan atau perintah. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat Sasuke berdiri dan menatapnya. "Bukankah kita ada jadwal les hari ini? ku dengar Asuma sensei akan mengadakan pre test besok, kau tidak ingin nilai mu turunkan?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Maka dari itu karena besok ada pre test kita bermain dulu merilekskan pikiran sebelum ujian" kali ini Gaara yang memotong ucapannya kembali menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika nilaimu turun? Jika ibumu tahu kau membolos les lagi kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit"

Kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa membawa-bawa ibuku?"

"Kau justru akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa jika kebanyakan belajar"

Lagi dan lagi menoleh kearah Gaara. "Kau menyumpahiku?"

Kepala Karin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak hanya dirinya tapi beberapa orang yang ada disana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Shion mencibir pelan di bangku. "Apa ini drama remaja?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu sedikit menarik ujung lengan baju milik Sasuke yang masih setia menatap Naruto. "Sasuke kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera pergi"

Mendengus keras Konan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras dan menatap Naruto dengan alis yang menukik dan mata yang mendelik kesal. "Jadi kau ikut les atau kami?!"

Mengusap dahi yang tertupi poni Naruto menatap Pein dan Konan, melebarkan senyuman yang terkesan terpaksa. "Sebenarnya aku ada urusan dengan Kakashi Sensei jadi kalian bisa pergi tanpaku"

Dan kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang kembali, Naruto yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menanggapi salah satu dari mereka.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Aku pulang" Naruto berseru pelan saat membuka pintu besar rumahnya, mengganti sepatu sekolah dengan sandal rumah, ingin segera mandi dan berganti baju bimbingannya dengan Kakashi sensei cukup mengeluarkan banyak waktu hingga dia harus kembali di rumah pada malam hari.

Melongok ke dalam dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga begitu sepi, biasanya ada ibunya yang bekerja disana atau menemani ayahnya dengan menonton TV. Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan, setidaknya tidak ada ibu atau ayahnya yang akan mencerca dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang bimbingannya dengan Kakashi Sensei yang dia tahu itu karena ibunya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang? Ganti baju dan kita akan segera makan malam. Ayahmu sudah menunggu"

Mendesah pelan saat suara ibunya terdengar dari arah belakang, hilang sudah harapannya untuk beristirahat. Naruto mengangguk dan dengan lesu berjalan menuju kamarnya merendam diri dengan air hangat, merilekskan diri sebelum menghadapi perang batin.

Disinilah pada akhirnya meja sidang Naruto berada, di meja makan dengan ayah berada di kiri dan ibu tepat berada di depannya. Naruto merasa kenyang seketika saat melihat ayahnya membolak balikkan lembar spesifikasi yang dia terima dari Kakashi sensei tadi. Dan ibunya sibuk memperhatikan daftar nilainya selama memasuki kelas dua disemester awal ini. dan tindakan mereka tidak bisa membuatnya menelan makanan dengan mudah.

"Jadi bagaimana kata Kakashi sensei mengenai hasil spesifikasimu?" Minato bertanya setelah selesai melihat laporan spesifikasi milik Naruto.

Mendongak menatap ibunya. Naruto menurunkan sendok dan garpu yang dia pegang menurunkan tangan hingga berada di pangkuan. "Kakashi sensei bilang mungkin aku bisa masuk di Universitas Tokyo"

"Nilaimu naik turun di semester ini. ku dengar kau juga membolos les beberapa kali. Bagaimana kata 'mungkin' bisa berubah 'pasti' jika kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini?" kini giliran Kushina yang berbicara dengan melempar daftar nilai tersebut diatas meja.

"Maaf aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi" menunduk dengan mencengkram rok yang dia pakai saat ini, tidak mengangkat wajah menatap kedua orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Minato meneguk air putih di depannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto yang masih berada di meja makan. Berhenti, dan berbicara tanpa menoleh. "Kau tahu jika ayahmu ini adalah seorang jaksa dan ibu mu adalah pengacara terkenal di kota ini.. aku ingin kau menjadi penerus kami dan tidak membuat kami kecewa padamu Naruto. Setelah ini pastikan kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran, selesaikan makanmu dan pergi belajar"

Mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan Kushina yang menyusul Minato pergi, setelah tidak ada seorangpun disana Naruto melepaskan sendok dan garpunya, menghela nafas perlahan. menatap langit-langit rumah. "Apa ini? kau mau menangis?" berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menghapus ujung matanya yang bahkan belum sempat menetes. "Bukankah kau tahu kau hanya menjadi boneka"

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Hei hei hei! Apa kalian mendengar berita terbaru tentang Naruto?"

"Naruto? Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ternyata itu bukan hanya rumor! Itu benar! Dia ratu ijime!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku berani bersumpah! Kemarin ada anak yang mengatakan bertemu dengan Sakura, dia menangis setelah berbicara dengan Naruto, ku dengar bahkan Naruto mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk pada Sakura"

"Oh…. Ku pikir itu hanya rumor saja"

Langkahnya terhenti, meskipun Gaara tipikal orang yang tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain, tapi saat nama Naruto disebut sebut berulang kali rasa penasaran akan mengalahkan semuanya. Dan setiap koridor atau setiap ada anak yang berkumpul pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap katanya.

Gaara tahu Naruto tipe anak yang rajin dia selalu datang ke sekolah tepat waktu setiap paginya jadi tidak mungkin Naruto tidak mendengar semua yang mereka katakan, tidak seperti dulu yang tepat waktu, dan saat itu berhubungan dengan Naruto maka emosi lebih cepat dari pikiran rasional. Gaara mulai berlari di seluruh koridor mencari Naruto saat dia tidak mendapati gadis itu di dalam kelas seperti biasa. Terus berlari saat semua sudut sekolah tidak ada yang dia tangkap akan kehadiran Naruto.

Hanya ada satu yang belum dia kunjungi, atap sekolah. Lagi Gaara berlari tidak peduli dengan Yamato sensei yang berteriak untuk tidak berlarian di koridor sekolah. Gaara menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

Ada. Gadis itu ada disana, berdiri di tepi pembatas mengamati hal-hal yang ada disana. Dan menoleh saat pintu dia buka dengan kasar. Tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Kau akan di denda jika merusak pintu"

Tidak ada respon dari Gaara kecuali helaan nafas lega, berjalan dengan mengatur nafas yang memburu aPeint berlari terus menerus. berjalan kearah Naruto yang kembali pada focus pandangan di bawahnya. Mendekat hingga berdiri di samping gadis itu. tidak ada percakapan yang ingin Gaara mulai, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri disamping gadis itu dan melihatnya secara langsung. Membuat Naruto mendengus jengah sendiri di tatap seperti itu.

"katakan saja jika ada yang ingin dikatakan"

Meski Naruto mengatakannya secara gambling tapi Gaara masih tidak memberikan tanggapan atau respon sama sekali. Laki-laki itu masih melakukan hal yang sama. Berdiri di tempatnya dengan arah pandang yang sama. Membuat Naruto harus mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, menatap Gaara dengan kesal. "Hei-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

Gaara mendesis pelan melihat bagaimana Naruto menjawab dengan muka polos tidak bersalah miliknya. Bohong jika gadis yang sering di sebut pintar itu tidak mengerti apa ucapannya. Gaara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kepala Naruto dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga gadis itu mundur ke belakang.

"Hei! Kau gila!" mengusap keningnya Naruto berteriak kearah Gaara saatu laki-laki itu mendorong kepalanya, bagaimanapun tenaga Gaara berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya, mustahil jika itu tidak sakit.

Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto Gaara meraih kedua bahu gadis itu mengarahkan untuk melihatnya. "Kau bodoh?! Atau idiot?! Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud?! Orang-orang di luar sana mereka-"

"Mengataiku sebagai ratu ijime?" Naruto menggumam kecil tapi mampu memotong ucapan Gaara yang berapi-api. Naruto mendongak menatap ekspresi sendu Gaara yang menatapnya. Tersenyum lebar pada laki-laki itu. "Hei kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu? aku tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya sejak SMP jadi itu bukan apa-apa bagiku"

Berjalan mundur melepaskan tangan Gaara dari kedua bahunya, Naruto kembali menatap orang-orang yang berada di bawah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Benar yang diucapkannya tadi dia tidak apa-apa. dia baik-baik saja. hanya saja entah kenapa dia ingin menangis. Entah dirumah ataupun sekolah semuanya seakan-akan pergi dari sisinya padahal mereka selalu ada dalam jangkuan matanya.

Dulu hanya ada belajar belajar dan belajar, dia terlalu kesepian sehingga tidak tahu jika ada namanya teman di dunia ini. saat masuk SMP dia melakukan semua cara untuk berteman. Tahun pertamanya di SMP dia habiskan dengan menjadi kunci jawaban, dan dompet untuk teman-temannya. Sebelum dia bertemu Shion dan Karin. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian hingga dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. di tahun ketiga ibu dan ayahnya mulai tidak percaya padanya, mereka marah dan kecewa. Dengan alasan mempermalukan nama keluarga apalagi ayahnya yang seorang jaksa. dan di tahun pertamanya di masa SMA dia harus kembali menjadi sebuah boneka.

Jika sekarang banyak orang menggunjing di belakang Naruto tidak akan pernah mau mendengar, ini hidupnya. Hanya dia yang mengerti akan hidupnya. Maka dari itu dia akan baik-baik saja. meski sendiri, dia akan baik-baik saja. bukankah seharusnya begitu?

Tangan Gaara terulur meraih lengan gadis itu, menariknya dengan begitu cepat. Membawa salah satu tangan di belakang kepala Naruto dan salah satu tangan di punggungnya. Mendekap erat hingga Naruto membentur dada bidangnya. Tidak perduli jika Naruto berteriak menyumpah meminta untuk di lepaskan.

"Hei?! Kau mau mati?!"

"Pembohong" Naruto terdiam, tidak lagi berteriak ataupun memukul Gaara berkali-kali. Tubuhnya kaku. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini. ada jutaan manusia di luar sana. Ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang mengelilingimu, setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang kau panggil teman. Jika kau hanya diam semuanya hanya akan tertampung dalam otak kecilmu. Dan sayangnya semua ada batasnya. Tidak semuanya bisa kau tampung di dalam otakmu"

Terdiam dan mengambil nafas. "Kau baik, aku tahu itu. tapi sayangnya orang-orang disana tidak memandangmu seperti itu. kau bersembunyi di dalam duniamu sendiri. kau terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diri. Jangan perdulikan mereka yang menghinamu. Memangnya siapa mereka? Apa mereka yang memberimu makan? Ini hidupmu. Dan hanya kau yang bisa menentukan hidupmu sendiri seperti apa"

"…Kenapa kau perduli?"

Gaara melepaskan Naruto, mendorong gadis itu sedikit menjauh. Memukul pelan kepala Naruto hingga dia menatap kearahnya. "Kau selalu marah-marah padaku dan melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini membuatku seperti orang gila. Maka dari itu berhenti membuatku khawatir dan hajar mereka"

Berbalik, memunggungi Naruto yang masih menatap kearahnya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tubuhnya bergetar. Gaara yang dia kenal jauh berbeda dengan Gaara yang sekarang. Setiap kata yang pria itu ucapkan membuat tubuhnya merinding. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. mulutnya terbuka. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun masih sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ga-Gaara! Sabaku Gaara!"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya. Gaara terdiam tanpa berbalik. Naruto menunduk perlahan sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kembali menatap punggung Gaara.

"Aku tidak suka bergantung dengan orang lain. aku juga tidak suka dianggap lemah. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir mulai sekarang. Aku... aku pasti akan bisa melalui mereka!"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Membiarkan air mengaliri tangannya dan menangkup sebagian air dengan tangan. Naruto mencuci muka sebelum pulang. Dia tidak ingin terlihat kusut setelah di gempur dengan bimbingan tambahan pelajaran dari Kakashi Sensei belum lagi setelah ini dia akan mengikuti les. Kata istirahat masih jauh dari jadwalnya.

Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca sebelum menghela nafas lelah dan melihat jam di tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mengusap tengkuknya agar sedikit menghilangkan penat dan matanya yang mulai lelah. setelah dirasa cukup Naruto memtikan keran air dan berjalan keluar dari toilet sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Ibu! Bukankah ibu bilang akan mengisi rekeningku lagi?! Ibu bisa mengatakannya pada ayah!"

Gerakan tubuhnya berhenti, suara di balik bilik toilet yang sudah tertutup dari tadi membuat Naruto berhenti hanya untuk mendengar, dia ingat suara milik siapa itu meski dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Hinata. Suara itu milik Hinata yang selalu bicara dengan pelan bahkan terkesan berbisik. Dan sekarang Hinata memiliki jenis suara yang baru didengarnya.

"Apa?! ayah memblokir kartuku?! Ibu! Kau ingin melihatku mati? Cukup bilang pada ayah untuk mengaktifkannya lagi! Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi orang-orang?! Sudahlah lupakan saja"

'Cklek'

Terdiam kaku. Hinata berhenti di tempatnya. Naruto masih disana. Menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. Menatapnya dengan kening berkerut sebelum kembali membilas tangannya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Lalu kembali menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Hinata yakin Naruto mendengar semua yang dia ucapkan. Beberapa hali dia dipermalukan gadis itu dan mungkin harga dirinya akan kembali terinjak.

Berbalik. Naruto menatapnya lagi dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan tangan. Benar-benar pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata. Dan perlakuan Naruto kali ini justru lebih menyakitkan dari pada perkataannya tempo hari.

Tidak ada niatan untuk menguping yang Hinata bicarakan dan Naruto tidak ingin lagi mencampuri urusan gadis itu maka dari itu dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. dia tidak mau tahu apapun itu. itu hidup Hinata dan cukup Hinata yang tahu, dia tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya. Dengan tas yang sudah berada di lengannya Naruto berjalan menuju lokernya. Mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu.

Berhenti sebentar melihat loker milik Shion yang terbuka. Gadis itu kehilangan kuncinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sembrono gadis itu. untuk tidak ada apa-apa di dalam loker itu keculai sepasang uwabaki miliknya. Setelah menggantinya Naruto menutup pintu loker.

"Oh!" berjengit kaget saat Sasuke berdiri disamping loker yang tadinya kosong. Laki-laki itu menyenderkan tubuh di sana. Terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah shock miliknya. "Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi lagi tertawa kecil dan mengacak poni Naruto dengan tangan, "Hei! Kau bisa merusaknya!"

"Idiot" hanya satu kata yang Sasuke keluarkan namun cukup membuat Naruto ingin menendang laki-laki tersebut. Namun sayang dia harus menahannya karena setelah mengatakannya Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya yang tengah bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya bagaimana Naruto yang mamaki-maki dirinya dibelakang. Tidak berniat menoleh gadis itu sama sekali. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Mengepal di dalamnya. Rasanya terasa sesak.

Dia melihatnya. Siang tadi Sasuke melihatnya. Di atap sekolah. Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka berada disana. Hingga memutuskan pergi ketika Gaara bisa meraih Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Hal yang begitu sulit untuk dia lakukan hingga sekarang. dan yang membuatnya paling kesal adalah. Gaara selalu datang terlebih dahulu.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai….. maaf baru bisa balik lagi…

Maaf udah ninggalin fic ini terlalu lama. Aku lagi sibuk sekolah sama tugas soalnya… ini aku juga selesai UAS.. mungkin aku bisa post beberapa minggu sekali atau bahkan mungkin 1 sampe 2 bulan sekali..

Kemarin banyak yang bilang kalo terlalu panjang.. sebenarnya aku buat lanjutan kok setiap chapternya akan semakin panjang. Dan makasiiiiiiiih banyak yang udah reviews fic ini maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu,, dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat aku tampung.

Q: ini ntar kayak School 2015 nggak? Endingnya Naru milih Sasu daripada Gaara yang rela berkorban?

A: Ini emang mirip tapi soal ending akan lebih baik kalo kalian yang baca sendiri hahahaha karena pada aslinya ending masih berubah ubah dalam otak aku :V

Q: Kok Narutonya lembek banget sama Sakura?

A: Haha bukannya lembek tapi aku mau bikin perubahan dalam diri Naruto nggak secara langsung. Aku mau buat bertahap, karena ntar kalo tiba-tiba Naruto jadi cewek dingin, sarkam, kasar, srong girl secara tiba-tiba aku pikir itu bakalan gampang ditebak alurnya. Makanya aku buat bertahap sampe Naruto benar-benar bisa nunjukkin jati dirinya.

Q: hukum Sasuke lebih sadis lagi, buat dia semakin merasa bersalah karena mutusin Naru

A: aku lebih suka nyiksa secara perlahan hahaha *just kid* tanpa disiksa pun dia udah merasa bersalah.. hohoho

Q: Kenapa Sasu terkesan nggak peduli ya sama Naru?

A: Kenapa ya? Karena mungkin dia serba salah .. ato ada jawaban lain? -_-"

Q: Buat Sakura nyesel

A: it's will be happen baby… just wait for that *evil smirk*

Oke sekian balesan review dari saya moga kalian masih mau meriview fic ini lagi..

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	7. Chapter 7

Pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak pernah mengira akan terjebak dalam kisah romansa seperti ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan atau merencanakan akan memiliki sebuah kisah roman picisan remaja. Selama ini yang Sasuke lakukan hanya bersikap seadanya dan berbicara seperlunya, tidak perlu di pusingkan atau direpotkan oleh hal lain. berkutat pada dunianya sendiri.

Tapi tidak selamanya Sasuke bersikap introvert, dia punya mata untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dan itu dimulai saat semester pertama memasuki sekolah ini. awalnya dia tidak perduli dan hanya curi dengar dari sekelilingnya saja. Namanya Namikaze Naruto gadis peringkat kedua setelahnya dalam test masuk sekolah ini, berambut pirang mencolok dengan warna mata yang jarang dimiliki orang asia seperti mereka. Yang dia tahu adalah Naruto seorang gadis yang tidak pernah berulah dia gadis pendiam dan hanya focus pada diktat, ujian, dan nilai. Seseorang yang jarang bersosialisasi tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi gadis yang begitu dicari seisi kelas.

Sasuke tahu itu kenapa. Mungkin Naruto terlalu kesepian hingga dia mau menjadi kunci jawaban untuk siswa-siswa lain yang sering dia bilang teman. Ada beberapa waktu Sasuke melihat Naruto melamun di dalam kerumunan. Merasa sepi ditengah keramaian, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah gadis itu sudah memiliki teman? Dan tugas dari Darui Sensei lah yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa dipasangkan padahal jelas-jelas nomor absen mereka begitu jauh, mereka sama-sama pintar bukankah terlihat aneh jika dipasangkan. Meski sangat canggung dan hanya diisi dengan mengisi kertas folio lalu mengetik di laptop masing-masing setiap membahas tugas tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana persis alurnya mereka akan saling memanggil dengan nama depan atau saling memekik dan mengejek. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke benar-benar bisa merasakan kesepian milik Naruto.

:: ::

:: ::

 **7** **th** **JANUS**

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

Naruto© M. Kishimoto

Janus©ChrysantimumBluesky

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Shion yang berjingkrak di depan lokernya sendiri seperti orang fans yang baru mendapatkan foto idolanya dengan Karin yang sibuk membenahi rambutnya akibat Shion yang mengguncang bahunya dengan keras hingga berakibat pada rambutnya juga. Berjalan kearah dua orang tersebut karena memang pada dasarnya lokernya berada di samping milik Shion.

"Dia kenapa?" berbisik pada Karin seranya mengeluarkan uwabaki pada loker dan mengganti dengan sepatu yang dia kenakan.

Karin mencibir pelan, berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sudah selesai mengganti sepatu. "Dia menemukan kembali kunci lokernya. Si bodoh itu menghilangkannya di kamar"

"Ssh! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!" memukul pelan kepala Karin hingga membuat gadis itu meringis sakit. Shion meraih pundak Naruto dan merangkulnya, membawanya pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih meringis kesakitan di tempatnya. "Aku hanya lupa menaruhnya! Jangan dengarkan si idiot itu!"

Sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti permasalah utama dari kedua orang yang masih saling teriak memaki di samping kanan dan kirinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggeleng pelan seraya berjalan menuju kelas lebih dahulu meninggalkan dua orang yang masih sibuk berteriak di belakang.

Menggeser pintu kelas, seperti biasanya sudah ada beberapa murid yang datang mungkin lebih banyak dari biasa, Naruto datang sedikit siang hari ini. sedikit bingung saat melihat beberapa anak menatapnya kemudian berbisik bahkan Kiba langsung menutup mulut begitu dia datang. Kiba bahkan juga membantu Lee menutup mulut dengan salah satu tangan. Dan beberapa lagi sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Berhenti, tepat di samping bangkunya sendiri. bukan karena dia sudah menemukan bangku yang biasanya ingin dia duduki tapi ada hal lain yang merusak matanya. Kini dia mulai mengerti kenapa beberapa anak memandangnya aneh, risih, dan kasihan. Naruto baru tahu jika salah satu siswa di kelasnya memiliki bakat seni yang tinggi. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan. Matanya bahkan masih melebar melihat sederet tulisan tercoret di meja. Lebih dari satu dengan tambahan gambar ekspresi. Kata-kata seperti _Jalang! Wanita bermuka dua! Iblis! Ratu ijime! Pergilah! Tidak tahu malu!_

"Hei! Kenapa tidak duduk?" Karin merangkulnya tanpa melihat tulisan –coretan dengan spidol berwarna- di meja miliknya. Mengerutkan dahi dan melihat kearah mana Naruto melihat, sama seperti reaksi Naruto matanya melebar terkejut. Shion bahkan harus mendorong Naruto ke belakang untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan berwarna warni yang mencolok mata.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Shion bertanya getas, tidak berteriak tapi terdengar begitu marah. Tidak ada yang menjawab meski beberapa anak jelas-jelas mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Mereka lebih memilih berpura-pura sibuk atau mungkin tidak ingin terlalu untuk ikut campur urusan. Berbalik, menetapkan pandangan pada Shikamaru, si ketua kelas yang Shion tahu selalu datang lebih pagi. "Hei ketua! Siapa yang datang lebih dulu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan" Shikamaru menjawab dengan tangan menopang kepala menjawab tidak tertarik, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dan tulisan tangan yang dia kerjakan saat ini.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Shion mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama pada mereka. "Siapa yang melakukannya?!" dan lagi-lagi ditanggapi sama. Tidak ada jawaban tidak ada respon. Shion memandang Naruto yang masih berekspresi sama dengan wajah yang kaku dan kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuh. Gadis itu bahkan menahan emosinya hingga wajahnya memerah seperti menahan tangis. Menggebrak meja Naruto dengan kasar. Dengan ucapan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Ku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali? Hal seperti ini saja kau besar-besarkan?" Ajisai menjawab dari bangku urutan depan dengan nada geli beserta kesal. Ada beberapa soal yang harus dia pecahkan untuk mengejar nilainya yang buruk disemester lalu. Dan Shion harus menganggunya dengan teriakan tidak berguna pagi ini.

Tertawa kecil dengan menghembuskan nafas tidak percaya. "Kekanakan kau bilang?! Lalu ini apa?! Ini bahkan hal yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh anak TK!" Shion berdiri tegap menatap sekelilingnya yang benar-benar telah menjadikan dirinya beserta Naruto pusat perhatian pagi ini. "Hei dengar! Apa kami pernah meminta perhatian dan belas kasih kalian?! Apa aku pernah berkata untuk perduli pada Naruto?! Tidak! Tapi setidaknya tunjukkan rasa kemanusiaan kalian?! Bahkan binatangpun menyerang dari depan! Bukan seperti pecundang seperti ini!"

Setelah itu yang terjadi hanya sebuah keheningan. Ini bahkan lebih hening dari pelajaran matematika dari Kakashi Sensei, bahkan saat ujianpun masih ada yang berbisik saling memanggil tapi kali ini lebih hening dari ujian listening sekalipun. Shion dengan emosinya dan Karin yang sibuk menenangkan Naruto dalam rangkulannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut?" Gaara datang berdiri di belakang, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya kecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri menatap tepat di bangkunya. Dan jika tentang Naruto maka Gaara tahu ada yang tidak beres di suasana pagi ini yang menyangkut tentang Naruto. Berjalan tergesa dengan kearah gadis itu hingga bisa melihat coretan-coretan yang ada disana. Menggeram pelan dengan tangan terkepal melebihi Shion, mendesis hingga membuat Kiba dan Lee bersembunyi di balik punggung Pein yang masih duduk ditempat menyaksikan bersama Konan disamping. "Si brengsek mana yang berani melakukan ini?!"

Sama seperti Shion tidak ada yang menjawab kali ini mereka lebih mencari aman, tidak ingin berurusan dengan Gaara yang entah kenapa semakin berpihak kepada Naruto –menurut opini mereka- Gaara kembali mendesis pelan bersiap untuk bertanya yang kedua kalinya, Naruto menahan dengan sebelah tangan menarik lengan Gaara untuk mundur. "Sudahlah.. aku akan menukarnya di gudang"

Mundur satu langkah membiarkan Naruto melewatinya, gadis itu bersiap untuk mengangkat bangku beserta meja yang dia jadikan satu, mendorongnya untuk menuju gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Gaara mendengus kasar, berdiri menghadang Naruto yang bersiap untuk pergi dengan kedua tangan masing-masing di sisi meja. "Kau! Ini yang kau maksud melawan?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meskipun kau memaki atau memukulnya sekalipun apa semuanya akan membaik?" saat itu Gaara berani bersumpah jika ada yang berbeda dari suara Naruto, sedikit bergetar meski gadis itu berbicara seperti orang berbisik, tapi indera pendengarnya masih bagus meski Naruto hanya menunduk tanpa menatapnya. "Jadi minggirlah"

Gaara tidak pernah tahu apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Naruto, gadis itu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti atau mungkin gadis itu sendiri yang tidak ingin dimengerti orang lain. Gaara melempar tas yang dia pakai pada meja Naruto hingga membuat gadis di depannya benar-benar menoleh terkejut, berjalan kearah Naruto dan menggeser tubuh itu hingga mundur ke belakang dengan kasar. Mengangkat meja beserta kursi, membawanya ke belakang kearah bangkunya. Dengan keras Gaara menjatuhkan kursi dan bangku hingga membuat orang-orang di dalam kelas memekik dan juga terkejut.

"Kau pakai meja dan bangkuku dulu saja. tidak ada waktu untuk mengganti"

Selanjutnya Naruto hanya diam seperti patung batu, tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan Gaara memindah bangku. Saat itu juga Sasuke datang dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Hari ini dia sedikit terlambat karena Sakura memintanya untuk datang menjemput, meski dengan keras hati Sasuke mengatakan iya. Berdiri diambang pintu dengan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sisinya. Melihat bagaimana Gaara yang mengangkut bangku dan meja untuk Naruto, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi satu yang ada dipikirannya ada hal aneh yang terjadi melihat kelas yang tiba-tiba hening, jika ini hari-hari biasa setidaknya dia masih bisa mendengar suara Kiba yang berbicara keras-keras di timpali Lee. Atau Konan dan Pein yang sibuk sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya pada Pein yang paling dengan jarak dia berdiri, menuju bangkunya di deret belakang.

Pein buru-buru menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya. "Oh! Kau bertanya padaku?" setidaknya Pein harus memastikan, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertanya ataupun mengajaknya berbicara meski bangku mereka bersebelahan.

"Seseorang mencoret-coret meja Naruto dengan umpatan. Kami tidak tahu menahu lalu Gaara dan Shion marah pada kami. maksudku itu bukan meja mereka! Untuk apa mereka harus dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini" Konan yang menjawab, dia mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jelas daripada pria itu menunggu jawaban dan Pein yang tidak tahu kapan akan dijawab.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?" Sakura bertanya, ada rasa penasaran juga dalam dirinya. Naruto tidak pernah mendapat masalah-masalah besar seperti ini. Sakura sering mendengarnya dari gossip-gosip yang berkembang seperti di beri pupuk setiap hari.

"Entahlah.. tidak ada yang mengaku" Konan menjawab dengan membenahi eye liner miliknya.

Sasuke diam. Menatap Gaara yang sudah selesai memindahkan bangkunya, dan Naruto yang masih enggan untuk duduk. Gaara bahkan sudah bersiap untuk terlelap di bangku dengan salah satu tangan yang di lipat dan sebelahnya lagi tetap lurus untuk di jadikan bantal. Sasuke hampir saja berjalan menuju Naruto jika saja Terumi Sensei tidak datang. Sasuke harus menahan niatnya untuk ke sana. Duduk di bangkunya tetap melihat Naruto yang mulai duduk perlahan. Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. tangannya terkepal, lagi lagi dan lagi dia kembali menjadi yang terlambat.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Hari ini benar-benar berbeda, dengan kejutan baru. Seperti kotak Pandora yang baru tahu isinya setelah kita buka. Naruto tahu tidak selamanya kehidupan akan berjalan dengan baik, setidaknya ada beberapa hari dimana dia benar-benar terjatuh seperti keledai. Dia tidak melarikan diri hanya saja di sana terasa begitu sesak dan hanya butuh udara segar, dia hanya ingin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada semenjak pagi tadi.

Entah sejak kapan atap sekolah menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk berdiam diri. Mungkin tempat ini begitu sepia tau mungkin tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya. Melihat di bawah sana ada Shion dan Karin yang bermain bola bersama beberapa anak laki-laki. bukan sepak bola mereka hanya menendang atau melempar sesuka hati. Bukan mereka tidak memperhatikannya meski kejadian pagi tadi jelas-jelas mereka lihat hanya saja dia sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk diam tidak berbuat apa-apa dan kembali normal seperti biasa.

Terdengar munafik, bahkan dia tidak sanggup menanggulanginya sendiri. seperti badai yang tidak tahu kapan akan datang dan berhenti. Naruto juga manusia setidaknya ada satu orang yang ingin dia ceritakan, menemaninya hanya satu itu yang dia butuhkan. Karin dan Shion mereka terlalu baik, Naruto tahu ayah atau mungkin ibunya akan kembali marah ketika tahu dia kembali berteman dengan Karin dan Shion mengingat dulu orang tuanya hanya tahu mereka penyebab kenakalan yang pernah dia lakukan dulu. Mungkin mereka akan memindahkannya itu terdengar seratus kali lebih baik dari pada Shion dan Karin harus keluar karenanya.

Naruto mengusap kantung mata miliknya. Tidak, dia merasakan basah disana. Bukankah dia berjanji untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Kembali mengusap sebelah matanya saat ikut basah. Kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah hal seperti tadi hanya hal kecil? Naruto merosot dari duduknya dengan kedua tangan masih berada di beton pembatas. Menangis dengan keras disana. Berjongkok dengan tubuh menghadap tembok beton. Berharap tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. Meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tidak menangis, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia. Dia memiliki emosi dan Naruto tidak bisa hanya menyimpannya. Ada saatnya dia ingin sendiri dan menumpahkan semuanya bersama angin. Itu lebih baik, setidaknya dia bisa melepaskan semuanya dan dengan begitu dia juga tidak akan terlihat lemah diantara semua orang yang menganggapnya lemah.

Sasuke berada disana. Berdiri di balik pintu yang tertutup. Mendengarkan suara tangisan kencang milik Naruto dari balik pintu. Tidak berniat untuk membukanya seperti Gaara tempo hari yang mendobrak pintu hanya untuk menemukan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa, dia terlalu jahat untuk itu. Jadi yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah bersandar di depan pintu memastikan tidak ada seorangpun siswa yang akan pergi menuju atap sekolah. Berdiri sebagai penjaga. Suara tangisan Naruto masih terdengar di telinganya, Sasuke bisa mengerti itu. dia melihatnya. Melihat semua tulisan yang berada di meja milik Naruto yang kini berpindah di tempat Gaara. Sasuke menggantinya dengan meja dan kursi yang layak dia ambil dari gudang belakang saat semua siswa pergi ketika jam istirahat. Gadis itu tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada Gaara, bahkan laki-laki itu membolos di jam ketiga hingga sekarang.

Menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke berdiri dengan tegak saat bisa dirasa jika tangisan Naruto mulai mereda, menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup. Dibaliknya mungkin ada Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah menangis begitu panjang. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuruni tangga satu per satu. Setidaknya dia tahu jika Naruto adalah gadis yang pintar dia juga kuat jadi Sasuke percaya jika Naruto bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Hei hei kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Apa?"

"Ku dengar Naruto dia di bully teman sekelasnya?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Oh! Aku yakin seratus persen. Tapi… meskipun begitu entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali"

"Kau benar! Ku pikir itu hal yang pantas untuknya. Ku dengar dia juga membully Sakura beberapa hari yang lau.. waaah gadis itu hanya baik di wajah saja"

Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Dua orang gadis yang sedang makan siang di kantin. Berada tepat di belakangnya, berbicara dengan jelas meski mereka tahu jika Naruto ada disana. Mereka bahkan bicara dengan volume keras berupaya agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Shion dan Karin ada disana, berhenti mengunyah makanan saat dua orang itu terus saja membicarakan Naruto. Menyindir dengan begitu terang-terangan.

Tidak seperti Shion yang menggenggam erat sumpit yang dia gunakan untuk makan, tidak juga seperti Karin yang melototi kedua orang itu seperti bola matanya yang akan keluar. Yang Naruto lakukan adalah hanya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya ada hal yang lebih berharga untuk dia lakukan dari pada memperdulika orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana orang sepertinya bertahan hidup. Kau tahu maksudku dia seperti orang yang tidak memiliki muka"

"Benar! Dia seperti orang bermuka dua!"

"YA!"

Tidak tahan Shion menggebrak meja hingga minuman bergetar karena terlalu keras. Berdiri berbalik kearah kedua orang yang sedang ikut menoleh kearahnya. Karin bersiap ikut berdiri bersama Shion, bersiap menarik gadis itu untuk mundur. Shion yang marah adalah orang yang benar-benar harus di hindari.

"Hei! Memangnya kalian siapa? Ibunya?! Untuk apa kalian mencampuri urusan yang bukan hak kalian?!" berjalan mendekat kearah orang yang Shion tahu jelas bukan temannya, mengenalnya saja tidak. Mungkin mereka adalah orang yang pernah sekelas dengan Naruto. Dagu terangkat dengan gesture menantang, Shion berjalan mendekat. "Apa masalahnya dengan kalian?"

Siswi itu berambut coklat. Berdiri tegak ikut menantang Shion. Meski dia sedikit takut diawal, dan akan sangat memalukan jika dia berlari menjauh mengingat dialah yang memulai bersama temannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang salah?"

"YA!" Shion maju lebih cepat meraih kerah seragam yang dia gunakan, Karin bersiap untuk berlari keseberang mencegah Shion untuk melakukan hal-hal gila yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya. Setidaknya Shion tidak berurusan dengan konseling lagi kali ini. "Tarik ucapanmu dan minta maaf padanya!"

Meneguk ludah dengan sulit. Tetap menatap Shion seakan-akan tidak takut, mempertahankan harga diri. "Tidak! Apa salahku! Aku melakukan hal yang benar!"

"Hei hentikan! Kau bisa dalam masalah!" Karin mencoba menarik Shion berbisik tepat disamping telinga kanan. Berharap Shion benar-benar mendengarnya, kini mereka menjadi bahan tontonan di kantin, dan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini benar-benar hal yang buruk. Karin menatap gadis yang masih berada di cengkraman Shion dengan melotot tajam. "Menyingkir saja dari sini bodoh!"

Tidak memperdulikan Karin yang susah payah menariknya mundur Shion mendorong Karin agar menjauhi tubuhnya, bersiap untuk bertempur dengan siswi didepannya. "Kau! Apa kau mau mati?!"

"HENTIKAN!" kini Naruto tidak bisa diam lagi, menggebrak meja sama seperti Shion berdiri menatap langsung Shion dengan matanya yang memerah entah karena sedih atau marah. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya Shion!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia minta maaf!" bahkan Shion tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Naruto.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" ucapan Naruto kali ini cukup membuat Shion menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat menatap Naruto dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kekanakan kau bilang?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membelamu?!"

"Kau pikir ini akan menyelesaikan masalah?! Justru yang ada kau malah membuat masalah baru lagi! Tidak bisakah kau diam?! Lagi pula aku tidak masalah dengan itu semua! Yang ada kau semakin membuatnya bertambah rumit! Jadi jelaskan padaku dimana tindakan yang kau sebut membelaku itu?!"

Mendengus kasar lalu tersenyum geli. Mendorong gadis dalam cengkramannya untuk mundur. Melepaskannya dan berbalik benar-benar menghadap Naruto setelah semenjak tadi memunggunginya. "Kau tahu apa masalahmu? Kau terlalu pengecut Naruto! Ku pikir kau benar-benar temanku yang dulu"

Itu adalah nada terdingin yang pernah Naruto dengar dari Shion, semarah apapu gadis itu selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mendengar nada itu keluar dari Shion. Menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya setelah melihat Shion berlalu dari hadapannya. Karin bahkan hari memilih siapa yang harus dia tuju, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Shion sendiri gadis itu terlalu labih untuk sekarang tidak seperti Naruto yang bisa menjaga emosinya dengan baik. Setelah mengangguk pada Naruto untuk pergi menemui Shion, Karin berlalu dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam diri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Kau tahu tidak selamanya kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri"

Menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Gaara yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman lebar menyebalkan miliknya. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto tidak menolak keberadaan Gaara kali ini. bahkan kalimat kecil yang keluar dari laki-laki itu membuatnya kembali ingin menangis dengan keras.

"Kau butuh teman Naruto"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Sepulang sekolah biasanya Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat les atau menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan Sasuke atau bermain ke tempat Ino. Tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi kafe memesan minuman dingin dengan beberapa makan. Dia tidak sendiri atau berdua dengan Ino, sebenarnya ini adalah ajakan dari teman sekelasnya Ajisai, Tenten, Saya, dan Ino tentunya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk bergabung atau bermain bersama teman-teman sekelas. Dulu waktu kelas satupun pernah juga untuk pergi seusai sekolah. Tapi kali ini berbeda entah kenapa dia merasa begitu sangat nyaman, tidak terpaksa dan begitu menikmati semuanya dengan santai. Mungkin karena orang-orangnya yang berbeda atau mungkin juga karena mereka menjadikannya sebagai poros diantara kumpulan tersebut.

"Kau tidak bersama Sasuke?" Ajisai bertanya pada Sakura setelah mengambil satu kentang goreng yang dia pesan. Di sampingnya ada Saya yang menatapnya penuh minat.

Menyeruput minuman dingin yang dia pesan. "Oh dia pergi membeli buku sebentar, katanya nanti dia juga akan kemari"

"Waah kau beruntung ya sudah baik, pintar, cantik lalu punya pacar seperti Sasuke" Saya menimpali dengan tangan kirinya yang menumpu dagu dan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengambil sedotan untuk menyeruput minuman. Menatap Sakura dengan iri.

"Ah tidak juga" mengibaskan tangannya kearah Saya tersenyum kecil dengan tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk menyibak rambut di belakang telinga. "Aku tidak seberuntung itu"

"Ah benar juga!" menjentikkan jari Ajiasi kembali menatap Sakura setelah tadi mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Saya, mengingat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan. "Bukankah dulu Naruto dan Sasuke pernah pacaran lalu yang ku dengar mereka putus dan kemudian menjalin hubungan denganmu. Maksudku bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"Untuk apa di bahas lagi pula itu masa lalu" Tenten menjawab setelah tadi hanya diam bersama Ino, mendengarkan bagaimana ketiga orang itu saling berbincang.

"Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang memutuskan lebih dahulu"

"Tentu saja Sasuke! Siapa lagi?!" Saya menjawab dengan cepat, rambutnya ikut bergoyang ketika menoleh dengan cepat juga kearah Ajisai. "Kau pikir orang seperti Sasuke mau bertahan lama dengan Naruto?! Ku pikir setelah mengetahui Naruto yang sebenarnya dia langsung memutuskan gadis itu"

"Hei… kenapa kalian suka sekali membicarakan orang lain?" Ino menyahut dengan suara malas jika sudah menyangkut masalah satu ini. memang semenjak mereka di kelas dua dia dan Naruto sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi tapi setidaknya dia pernah berteman dengan gadis itu jadi rasanya sangat sulit bagi Ino untuk menerima semua gossip yang beredar.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula yang ku katakan itu benar, semua orang juga" Saya menjawab dengan bibir mencibir kearah Ino.

"Hei lihat itu!" Ajisai berseru ketika matanya melihat pengunjung lain masuk ke café, disana Naruto berjalan kearah tempat order memasan minuman hangan untuk di bawa pulang. Gadis itu sudah menanggalkan seragamnya tapi masih memakai sepatu dan tas yang dia pakai di sekolah dengan sebelah tangan membawa bungkusan dari tas kertas. Mungkin itu seragamnya, tidak sempat berganti untuk pulang.

"Kalian mau menebak dia akan pergi kemana?" Ajisai bertanya pada orang-orang yang masih memperhatikan Naruto. Mencondong ke depan dengan suara berbisik. "Mungkin saja dia pergi club"

"Hei! Tidak mungkin!" Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan pergi ketempat seperti itu meski dia tidak terlalu mengenal baik Naruto seperti Ino dulu.

"Kenapa tidak? Lihatlah dia bahkan tidak pulang dan membawa baju ganti. Memangnya kenapa tidak?" tetap pada pendiriannya Ajisai menjawab Tenten.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung saja" ucapan Saya membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya yang sudah berdiri menunggu Naruto yang akan melewatinya saat pesanan yang dia pesan sudah diambil. Berdiri menghadang Naruto yang akan lewat. "Hei Namikaze"

Ino melotot dengan bibir yang sedikit berbeda, Saya sudah gila. Ajisai menopang kepala dengan tangan yang berada di dagu menyaksikannya seperti sebuah opera sabun di televise. Tenten bahkan ingin menyingkir dari sana. Sakura hanya diam tapi ada perasaan lain yang terasa terpuaskan dari dirinya.

Menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar berbalik hingga membelakangi pintu menatap Saya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa kita saling mengenal?" meski Naruto sendiri tahu jika mereka satu kelas. Dia hanya lelah untuk kembali berhadapan dengan mereka. Matanya melirik Sakura dan Ino yang ada disana. Ikut menatapnya. Menghakimi dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Kita teman sekelas" mendengus geli menatap Naruto dengan seringai pelan. "Ku beritahu namaku jika kau tidak tahu. Aku Saya-"

"Apa aku bertanya?" karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin menanggapi mereka bersiap melengos pergi jika saja Saya tidak menahannya.

"Apa kau selalu bersikap kasar seperti ini?! pantas saja teman-temanmu pergi?!" Ajisai menyela di belakang dengan senyum meremehkan pada Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu hanya memandangnya sebelah mata.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke club? Kau bahkan tidak pulang untuk berganti pakaian" Saya mulai mencerca tidak mempersilahkan Naruto untuk membela diri. "Tapi meskipun begitu baguslah kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Jika kau melakukannya yang ada sekolah kita akan semakin memiliki reputasi yang buruk. Gara-gara orang sepertimu dan teman-temanku sekolah kita memiliki nama buruk di kalangan pelajar"

Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan hal yang seperti ini. dia hanya ingin segera pulang setelah melalui les panjang dari bimbingan belajar pilihan ibunya, dia bahkan juga tidak sempat untuk pulang karena baru saja mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Kakashi Sensei yang ditunjuk langsung oleh ibunya. Naruto mengangkat dagunya setelah dirasa siap. Benar-benar menatap Saya lalu beralih pada Ajisai kemudian kembali pada Saya.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan ucapan kalian apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku. Karena pada dasarnya aku lebih baik dari kalian"

"Apa? hei kau sudah gila ya?" mendorong pelan bahu Naruto, Saya tidak suka untuk diremehkan dan direndahkan. Dan apa lagi itu adalah Naruto, orang yang notabennya adalah saingannya dalam hal peringkat.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca? Aku selalu diatas kalian, peringkat kalian bahkan berada di bawahku. Aku masih tetap menjadi siswa yang lebih baik diantara kalian"

Mengeratkan kepalan tangan di sisi tubuh Saya menahan emosi. Jika dia keluarkan sekarang yang ada dialah yang dianggap kekanakan. Diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tertawa kecil tidak percaya. Dengan kedua mata miliknya tetap memasang tatapan tak bersahabat kesal, marah, dan malu. Meskipun dia yang memulainya, tetap saja yang diucapkan Naruto benar. Dia masih berada di bawah Naruto dalam hal peringkat ataupun nilai.

Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya, menunggu apa lagi yang akan mereka ucapkan untuk dirinya. Saya dan Ajisai menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal dengan ketiga penonton setia Tenten, Ino dan Sakura mereka terdiam entah karena merasa bersalah atau karena mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dan mau tahu. Mendengus kecil dengan senyuman tipis, setidaknya dulu dia pernah mengenalkan mereka pada ibunya sebagai teman. Membuktikan bahwa dia sudah tidak berteman lagi dengan Karin ataupun Shion. Naruto berbalik, tidak ada yang perlu dia tunggu atau menunggu sebuah percakapan. Memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Saya dan Ajisai yang menahan kesal.

Berdiri dengan cepat hingga kursinya bergeser. Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah berdiri disana, di depan pintu berdiri dengan tegap menatap kearah kumpulan mereka. Mustahil jika Sasuke tidak mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Tangannya mengepal saat bagaimana Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Sasuke yang menghadang jalannya lalu pergi melewati pria itu. Menundukkan kepala saat Sasuke memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali keluar dari café.

Mungkin Sakura bisa menebak kemana arah perginya Sasuke.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Berjalan pelan dengan sebuah bungkusan seragam di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan memegang cup minuman hangat yang sempat dia beli. Berjalan pelan dengan langkah setapak di tempat pejalan kaki. Menghirup udara hingga paru-parunya terasa begitu penuh lalu membuangnya perlahan. Naruto tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak oksigen yang dia hirup setiap harinya tapi kenapa semua perasaan sesak itu masih ada.

Dia sendiri sejak dulu, sejak dia berada di taman kanak hingga bertemu dengan Shion dan Karin. Belajar adalah prioritas utama dari segala hal, tapi sekarang entah kenapa terasa aneh baginya untuk sendiri. semua orang menilainya dengan begitu mudah, mereka bahkan belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Yang selama ini mereka pikirkan hanyalah diri mereka sendiri, bagaimana mereka mendapat keuntungan dan bagaimana mereka membuang sesuatu setelah mendapatkan. Mereka terlalu serakah dan mementingkan diri sendiri sehingga tidak pernah mau melihat sekeliling, mereka terlalu takut untuk kesepian sehingga mereka membuat orang lain kehilangan yang mereka miliki.

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu teman dan apa itu sekolah. Apakah orang-orang yang selalu disekelilingnya atau orang yang mengenalnya? Mereka bahkan akan berubah jika sudah bosan. Apakah tentang nilai? Atau pelajaran lain? bahkan Naruto tidak pernah tahu untuk apa dia selalu belajar dengan rajin disaat murid lain lebih memilih untuk bermain ponsel atau bermain-main dengan lingkungannya. Sekolah adalah rumah kedua tapi Naruto tidak pernah merasa memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Benarkah guru adalah orang tua selain dirumah? Jika benar kenapa mereka mendikte murid untuk menjadi rangking pertama. Bukankah mereka selalu bilang kejujuran adalah yang utama. Tapi pada kenyataannya nilailah yang dilihat oleh masyarakat pertama kali.

Berhenti berjalan. Mengeratkan genggaman pada tas kecil yang dia gunakan untuk menjadi tempat seragamnya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Di sana di bawah jembatan yang dia lalui sebuah sungai besar dengan air yang mengalir. Berjalan maju untuk berada di samping besi pembatas jalan. Naruto melongok ke bawah. Terlihat begitu dalam dan gelap di malam hari. Tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tas berisi seragam sekolahnya mundur satu langkah mengambil ancang-ancangnya. Melemparnya dengan jauh dan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seseorang menarik bahunya untuk mundur. Sasuke berada disana melongokkan kepala ke bawah setelah berteriak pada Naruto. Semenjak tadi, semenjak mereka keluar dari café Sasuke mengikutinya. Mengikuti Naruto dari belakang berjalan dengan irama yang sama seperti Naruto dan berhenti di tempat ini. Sempat berfikir jika gadis itu akan melompat dari jembatan ini Sasuke bahkan akan berlari pontang panting untuk menarik Naruto menjauh. Namun yang dilihatnya berbeda, gadis itu membuang seragamnya. Menolehkan kepala menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sekolah?!"

Menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berteriak marah padanya. Naruto sudah tahu jika ada orang lain berada di belakangnya mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Naruto juga tahu jika itu adalah Sasuke, saat pria itu ikut pergi dari café tanpa sempat untuk memesan apapun. "Menyebalkan! Semua menyebalkan! Dan itu juga menyebalkan!"

"Hei!" Kembali berteriak pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke kembali menatap arah kemana seragam tersebut di buang. Lalu menolehkan kembali pandangan pada Naruto, ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke mendengarnya. Bagaimana Naruto terlihat begitu marah. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memandangnya saat ini. "Kau gila?"

"Eoh! Aku gila!" menjawab dengan cepat, dengan nafas menderu. Namun kembali pelan berbisik dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi yang akan tumpah ruah menjadi satu. "Karena merasa malu.

Menghela nafasnya dengan keras bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar, kedua tangan dia tempatkan dia atas jembatan. Sasuke kembali berbicara meski Naruto tidak melihatnya saat ini. "Apa kau akan berhenti sekolah? Untuk apa merasa malu?"

"Ini bukan tentang bagaimana mereka mengolokku bukan juga tentang bagaimana mereka menyebutku atau mencaciku. Tapi ini tentang sekolah.. semuanya terasa memalukan" ikut menempatkan tangan diatas jembatan. Naruto mendengus kecil begitu ingat siapa yang ada disampingnya ini. "Lagi pula apa yang kau tahu?"

"Kau yakin kau bukan orang yang aneh? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau siswa yang lebih baik dari gadis tadi. Jadi apa yang membuatmu malu?"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke benar-benar menatap kearah pria itu yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Ada hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan. Pada orang seperti Sasuke orang yang selalu hidup dengan mudah. Memiliki hal yang dia sulit untuk di miliki seperti teman ataupun hal-hal lain. "Apakah tidak ada hal yang ingin kau buang?"

Menjawab dengan diam, Naruto bertanya hal yang terlihat mudah tapi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. memikirkannya dengan lamat, ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya yang orang lain tidak pernah tahu. Ada satu kesalahan yang sangat dia sesali sampai saat ini, ada hal yang tidak pernah ingin dia lakukan. Ada hal yang begitu dia benci mengenai dirinya sendiri. Sasuke diam untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Buang saja semuanya!" Naruto berseru pelan, berfikir jika Sasuke berpikir untuk hal sederhana yang terlalu lama. Dan lagi Sasuke kembali diam meski tadi sempat marah-marah padanya. Mengangguk pelan, untuk apa dia bertanya hal seperti itu pada orang seperti Sasuke. "Baik… Kau pasti tidak ingin membuang apa-apa karena kau tidak perduli tentang apapun"

Setidaknya mereka pernah tahu satu sama lain, jadi itulah persepsi Naruto tentang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlalu malas untuk terlibat masalah, tidak pernah perduli dengan sekitar baginya dunia hanyalah berisi tentang perdamaian. Tidak perduli omongan orang lain yang memujinya setinggi langit atau menjatuhkannya hingga ke dasar bumi.

Sasuk menarik nafas perlahan. "Diriku"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin membuang diriku sendiri" kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, benarkah jika selama ini dia mengenal Sasuke dengan baik? Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi setelah tersenyum sekilas padanya. ada rasa bersalah bertanya tentang hal tersebut tapi ada juga rasa penasaran yang hingga. Masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauhi pandangan.

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah kita ketahui dengan baik dalam berteman.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

Haii… maaf baru bisa post sekarang huhuhuhu..

Ada banyak banget hal yang aku urus, karena aku udah kelas 3 jadinya aku sibuk sama persiapan UNBK sama SMPTN jadi mungkin ke depannya aku nggak bisa post langsung cepet ataupun update cepet.. jadi mohon pengertiannya..

Di chap ini sebenarnya focus nya di Sasuke's side sih.. setelah kemaren-kemaren fokusnya ke GaaNaru disini SasuNaru. Dan buat kemarin yang tanya atau nggak tahu apa itu ratu ijime, aku jelasin di sini soalnya aku sempat lupa buat kasih keterangan

Ratu Ijime itu sama dengan tukang bully atau ratu bully kalo di Korea namanya iljin dan di Jepang namanya ijime tapi maknanya sama tukang bully dan kalo udah dicap seperti itu biasanya mereka akan sulit dapat tanggepan positif di kalangan luas kayak masyarakat contoh diatas.

Oke meskipun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang udah aku jawab lewat PM tapi aku bahas disini lagi sama pertanyaan pertanyaan lain.

Q: Aoi Sora

A: buat itu masih abu-abu hohoho

Q: Satansoo

A: iya itu Naru waktu SMP, ratu ijime sendiri bisa dibilang tukang bully istilah Jepangnya. Kalo di Korea biasanya disebut iljin. Yap scene diawal itu adalah Naru dimasa lalu.

Q: Kenapa nggak nulis YAOI aja?

A: Aku masih belum kepikiran kesituuu.. T.T lebih nyaman yang straight tapi bukan berarti nggak suka Yaoi cuman suka nulis yang straight, imajinasi aku nyampek aja gitu.

Oke sekian buat Q and A nya dan buat para readers baru selamat datang dan selamat bergabung. Thanks buat yang udah review fav follow dan baca fic ini

See you next chap

Jaa ne

Crysantimum Bluesky


	8. Chapter 8

_"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday … happy birthday.. Happy birthday to….. Gaara"_

Terbayang saat dulu saat umur tujuh tahun, Gaara kecil akan duduk di kursi utama dirungan meja makan dengan sebuah topi kerucut ulang tahun menutupi rambut merahnya, mata hazelnya bersinar menatap pintu disana yang akan terbuka dengan ibunya membawa sebuah roti coklat berukuran besar dan ayahnya akan membawa sebuah kotak besar di pelukannya. Sebuah kue dan lilin manis yang akan dia tiup lalu bertepuk tangan kencang dan tawa keras setelahnya. Saat itulah Gaara tidak pernah memikirkan apapun selain tertawa, kue, dan hadiah.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, bila diingat dulu dia sangat sering untuk tertawa, bahkan untuk hal kecil atau hal bodoh yang dibuat ayah atau ibunya sebagai lelucon kecil. salah satu ujung bibirnya ditarik, disana tersedia banyak makanan, berbagai menu, pasta, miso, hingga kue dengan lilin yang sudah padam. Ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya, dimana ulang tahun yang ke tujuh dia selalu menghabiskan dengan menatap makanan yang ada berdiam diri lalu pergi setelah menyuruh para pembantu rumah tangga membawa pulang makanan atau membuang semuanya.

Gaara menatap jam dinding yang tergantung diam. Pukul 10 malam dan kedua orang tuanya belum pulang atau mungkin tidak pulang. Akan aneh jika mereka pulang tepat dan dirumah bersamaa, bahkan Gaara sudah bisa membuat jadwal rutin mereka pulang bersama lalu bertengkar dengan hebat setelahnya. Gaara berterima kasih karenanya berkat mereka yang tidak pernah ada untuknya entah di mulai kapan hingga sekarang kini telah membentuk kepribadiannya yang sekarang. Dewasa sebelum umurnya atau mungkin mendapatkan judul 'Trouble maker SMA Konoha'

:: ::

:: ::

 **8** **th** **JANUS**

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

Naruto© M. Kishimoto

Janus©ChrysantimumBluesky

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Hei Mei! Kemarin aku mendengar jika Saya bertengkar dengan Naruto!" Fuu memanggil Mei yang berada di depan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk menarik Mei untuk mendekat ke belakang. Meninggalkan buku yang dibacanya.

"Ooh benarkah? Bukankah itu semakin memperlihatkan sifat buruknya?"Mei menjawab dengan memundurkan tubuh, untuk memperjelas setiap kata yang dia ucapkan pada Fuu.

"Kurasa aku mendukung orang yang mencoret-coret meja Naruto kemarin" kikikan pelan menyusul di akhir kalimat Fuu.

"Kau tahu orangnya?!"

"Tentu saja! aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja"

Sial bagi mereka. Shion lewat tanpa di duga. Mereka tidak tahu jika Shion akan datang dan mendengar semuanya. Terbukti bagaimana gadis itu berdiri menantang dengan tangan yang sudah merebut buku Fuu mengentikan acara belajar –menggosip- paginya. Shion akan sangat menyeramkan untuk dilalui mendengar apa yang mereka tahu selama ini.

"Siapa?" bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi mengikuti. Mencoba mengorek informasi dari mulut penggosip seperti Fuu yang masuk ke dalam telinga besarnya tanpa sengaja. Shion tahu dari kemarin hingga hari ini hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak membaik setelah pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Shion juga tahu tidak mungkin baginya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" masih duduk di bangkunya Fuu mencoba mengambil bukunya dari Shion yang dia ketahui itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Katakan padaku siapa pelakunya dalam waktu dua detik!"

"Hyugaa Hinata! Puas?!"

Berdiri ditempatnya dengan mata bergulir menatap bangku milik Hinata yang kosong. Otaknya berputar berpikir dengan keras. Kenapa dan bagaimana. Seingatnya Naruto tidak terlalu dekat untuk membuat masalah dengan Hinata dan setahunya juga Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis pendiam tak perduli bagaimanapun perilakunya selama ini. ini terdengar begitu mustahil.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Mengetukkan ujung kaki pada tanah berlapis trotoar di halte bus, wajahnya menunduk dengan pakaian olah raga melekat pada tubuh. Naruto menimbang berpulu-puluh kali haruskah dia membolos hari ini ataukah masuk meski sudah terlambat dua mata pelajaran. Jika mengingat jam berapa sekarang seharusnya dia tidak perlu masuk sekolah mengingat seragam yang dia miliki hanya seragam olah raga berkat aksi nekatnya membuang seragam. Beberapa bis berhenti sebelum kembali berjalan setelah pintu terbuka menunggu dirinya masuk untuk waktu yang lama dan kembali berjalan, mungkin supir bus mengira dia hanyalah anak nakal tukang bolos. Dia tidak menunggu bus jarak sekolah dan halte hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter yang bisa dia tempuh lewat berjalan kaki.

Naruto menghela nafas perlahan, ada banyak alasan untuk dia tetap masuk sekolah dan alasan terbesarnya ada ibunya. Kushina akan sangat marah jika tahu absennya hari ini. dia pernah membolos sekali dan dia di hukum seharian seperti tahanan rumah. Namun ada ratusan alasan juga untuk Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dia tidak ingin bertemu banyak wajah-wajah dan lebih tepatnya dia belum bisa bertemu dengan Shion, dia masih belum siap. Naruto tahu ucapannya kemarin benar-benar keterlaluan. Shion pasti kecewa besar padanya, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengirim pesan teks atau menelfonnya semalam. Seperti kebiasan mereka yang mengahbiskan waktu senggang dengan pesan chat di grup bersama Karin.

"Ibumu akan sangat marah begitu tahu anak kesayangannya membolos"

Mendongak dengan cepat saat sebuah sepasang kaki panjang dan sepatu nike hitam bergaris putih berada dalam pandangan matanya yang tertunduk. Sebuah suara yang begitu dalam memasuki indra pendengarnya. Di depannya Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan seragam beserta jas almamater lengkap, Uchiha adalah pria yang teladan dan disiplin. Kening berkerut bingung, seingatnya Sasuke bukanlah seorang remaja yang akan senang membolos, dia memang terkadang menguap di kelas tapi membolos tidak pernah dia lakukan, terlihat bagaimana tas sekolah masih tersampir manis di bahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan, memastikan kenapa Sasuke masih berkeliaran di luar sekolah jika itu Gaara dia tidak akan sebingung ini.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke seberapa lama mereka tidak berkomunikasi pria itu tetaplah sama, datar terkesan tak acuh. Dilihatnya pria itu tetap berdiri disana tidak mencoba untuk pergi atau meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. berdiri menunggu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan yang awalnya ditunjukan untuk dirinya yang kini berbalik arah. Namun sayangnya Naruto hanya diam, tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa dan memalingkan wajah. Sasuke tahu apa artinya itu. menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah melepaskan jas almamater miliknya. Sasuke melemparkan jas tersebut ke arah Naruto hingga berada di pangkuan gadis tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya tidak mengerti setelah mengambil tas berlalu menuju arah sekolah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan jas di tangannya menatap kearah dimana punggung Sasuke terlihat menjauh dari tempatnya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Matanya memincing. Mengamati satu objek yang diam dalam pandangan, Shion berfikir dengan begitu keras hingga dahinya menyatu sempurna sampai berlipat. Mencoba mencari jawaban atau kesimpulan atas beberapa pertanyaan yang memunuhi otaknya yang selalu dikatai tumpul oleh Naruto. Tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya meski Karin sudah membujuknya ke kantin berkali-kali semenjak bel istirahat pertama berbunyi di setiap penjuru sekolah. Menatap satu orang yang sama hingga Hinata menjadi risih dibuatnya.

Shion tidak pernah mengerti apa masalahnya. Kenapa harus Hinata? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tidak terlalu akrab untuk ukuran teman, yang Shion ingat juga Hinata dan Naruto sangat jarang terlihat mengobrol atau mungkin tidak pernah. Tapi apa masalah keduanya. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras otaknya tidak di rancang untuk berfikir terlalu rumit. Dari dulu dia adalah orang yang to the point, langsung keinti, bertanya langsung tanpa basa basi untuk sebuah jawaban. Berbeda dengan Shion dari arah belakang Gaara bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Sebuah bangku yang masih kosong menjadi fokusnya. Ini sudah sampai jam istirahat pertama dan Naruto belum datang sama sekali, tidak biasanya gadis itu terlambat atau mungkin juga membolos meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat kedua-duanya sama-sama membolos. Meskipun begitu sepanjang waktu dia mulai mengenal Naruto gadis seperti itu bukan type gadis seperti Shion atau Karin yang mudah membolos setiap waktu. Gaara melirik bangku lain yang juga masih kosong, milik Sasuke. Membuatnya harus menolak berfikir jika Sasuke dan Naruto membolos bersama menghabiskan waktu berdua, apalagi gossip yang beredar jika mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Gaara sempat berfikir ingin membolos juga.

Suara pintu bergeser, Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi dia biarkan lemas diatas bangkunya. Menatap penuh harap siapa yang datang, Gaara mendecih sebentar ketika tahu yang muncul adalah Sasuke orang yang tidak ada harapan untuknya sama sekali. Datang sendirian, Gaara mengerjapkan matanya mengingat sesuatu yang sejak tadi begitu mengganjal pikirannya. Sasuke sendirian, tidak bersama Naruto dan itu artinya apa yang dia fikirkan tidak terjadi. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bibirnya tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali menjadi masam. Gadis itu belum datang juga, apa dia sakit. Atau membolos karena hal kemarin, Gaara mendesah pelan kenapa dia terus memikirkan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum senang, setelah Sasuke membuatnya begitu khawatir memandang ponsel selama jam pelajaran berharap Sasuke menghubunginya, tadi pagi kakak Sasuke mengatakan jika dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ketika Sakura pergi ingin berangkat bersama bahkan sampai pelajaran selesai dia belum datang dan yang membuat Sakura lebih khawatir lagi adalah Naruto juga tidak ada tanpa keterangan. Berfikir jika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua apalagi Sasuke tidak menjawab telepon ataupun membalas pesannya. Dan ketika Sasuke datang sendirian cukup membuatnya merasa lega. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah dikerubungi oleh anak laki-laki.

"Yo! Ku kira kau akan membolos tapi masuk juga! Tadinya jika kau tidak masuk aku akan membolos juga"

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke membolos sepertimu Kiba mungkin dia mampir sebentar di Game Center! Lagi pula dia tidak masukpun masih tetap pintar tidak sepertimu!"

"Pain benar Kiba bahkan nilaimu tidak pernah melebihi lima meski kau setiap hari datang ke sekolah"

"Sialan kau Lee!"

Tidak perduli betapa berisiknya Kiba dan Lee sekarang yang sedang beradu siapa yang paling berisik di dukung dengan Pain yang ikut mengkompori dari belakang. Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan seperlunya sisanya dia hanya diam. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di halte, berputar-putar sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi ke sekolah berfikir jika Naruto akan menggunakan jas nya lalu pergi ke sekolah lebih dahulu tapi yang ada bahkan sampai dia sudah duduk di bangkunya pun Naruto belum datang berfikir jika gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingin datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Pintu kembali di geser Gaara menegakkan tubuh menatap penuh harap siapa yang akan datang dan matanya berbinar dan senyuman lebarnya ketika kepala kuning menyembul keluar, meski setelahnya keningnya berkerut bingung saat Naruto memakai seragam olah raga padahal tidak ada pelajaran olah raga hari ini. pandangannya terus terarah kemana Naruto berjalan, senyumnya memudar perlahan begitu tahu kemana langkah kecil itu terarah membelah Kiba dan Lee yang masih berisik dan membungkam ramainya kelas menjadi setenang pemakaman.

Sasuke masih diam ditempat, matanya tidak berkedip bagaimana Naruto berjalan kearahnya bukannya dia ingin bersikap keren tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto melemparkan jas Sasuke yang sudah terlipat rapi. "Bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan memakai seragam laki-laki?"

Naruto berkata pelan dengan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya bersikap acuh tak acuh lalu pergi menuju Karin yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Gadis itu pasti sangat khawatir padanya mengingat berapa kali Karin mencoba menelfon dan mengirimi pesan untuknya tersenyum tipis meyakinkan gadis itu untuk tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Kiba dan Lee yang masih menganga lebar ditempatnya.

"Woooo" Kiba dan Lee berteriak bersamaan mencoba meledek Naruto dan Sasuke meski tahu jelas ada Sakura disana dan apa status Sasuke dan Sakura tapi rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk diam saja padahal bahan gossip sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Kiba menaikkan turunkan alisnya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini duduk di bangkunya sendiri. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau meminjamkan pakaian?" Lee ikut menambahi memprovokasi lalu mengerling kearah Kiba yang tersenyum lebar menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian mengucapkan secara bersamaan. "Begitukah hubungan kalian?"

"Wohoooooo" dua orang memprovokasi dan gerumbolan orang-orang berisik mulai bereaksi menggoda sana sini. Membiarkan Sakura dengan tangan yang meremas rok di balik bangkunya meninggalkan Gaara yang mendengus kesal lalu pergi setelah menendang keras mejanya ke depan.

"Keren! Ini namanya cinta segitiga!" Kiba menambahi dalang provokator menambah ributnya suasan kelas meski sudah di peringatkan ketua kelas berkali-kali untuk diam,

"Kalian berdua diam atau ku sumpal pakai kaos kaki bau milik Oro-Sensei?!"

Menggertak keras kearah Kiba dan Lee sambil menunjuk nunjuk mereka berdua setelah memukul keras meja tanda untuk diam. Dan duo rusuh itu hanya bisa diam setelah bersungut-sungut mencibir kesal kearah Karin yang menganggu tapi jika tidak diam mereka pasti akan kalah terlebih dahulu Karin adalah gadis paling kuat di kelas ini dia bahkan bisa membanting Chouji yang begitu besar saat mengikuti ekstra judo. Kiba tidak ingin mengalami osteoporosis diusianya yang masih muda dan Lee masih ingin mengobarkan semangat masa mudanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya meski perang batin telah terjadi padanya pergi sekolah atau tidak, meski jawabannya sudah Naruto ketahui bagaimanapun dia menolak untuk masuk sekolah pada akhirnya dia pasti berakhir disini juga. Ada satu hal yang masih begitu mengganjal dia ingin minta maaf kepada Shion tapi melihat bagaimana canggungnya mereka saat bersitatap tadi membuat Naruto harus memikirkan ulang tentang bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Shion nanti.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Perpustakaan ini harusnya tenang tapi entah sejak kapan terasa begitu mengerikan untuk Hinata kali ini. di depannya Shion dan Karin berdiri dengan tegak mereka adalah orang yang sama, orang yang selalu mengajaknya pergi ke café ataupun karaoke tapi yang Hinata rasakan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan dua shinigami yang bisa mencabut nyawanya kapan saja. ini jam pulang sekolah tidak ada yang bisa dia mintai tolong meskipun ada Hinata sangsi apakah ada yang mau menolongnya.

"Teman-teman ada apa ini?" suaranya sedikit bergetar, nada takut terselip disana dia mendengar semuanya jika Shion dan Karin dulunya pernah menjadi preman sekolah. Membully orang lain bukan hal tabu bagi mereka.

"Ku tanya satu hal" Shion menegakkan tubuhnya setelah bersender pada rak buku di belakang, mengusap keningnya sebentar mencoba mencari kata untuk bertanya pada Hinata. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa dia mengajak Karin untuk membawa Hinata ke perpustkaan sepi ini. "Apa kau yang mencoret-coret meja Naruto?

Tanpa sadar Hinata bejengit mengerjapkan mata begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Shion tangannya bergetar dan dia menutupi dengan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuh, rasa gugup melingkupi tubuh hingga membuatnya bergetar saat bicara. "A-apa ma-maksudnya? Un-untuk apa ak-aku me-melakukannya?"

"Itu sebabnya kami membawamu kemari? Aku hanya ingin kau menjawabnya iya atau tidak" menghela nafas sebentar ketika tahu dia menggunakan nada tinggi saat bicara, Shion menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mengontrol emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Jadi jawab pertanyaanku apa kau yang melakukannya? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Naruto?"

Menjadi penonton satu-satunya pilihan Karin saat ini, dia masih tidak mengerti situasi tegang yang Shion buat saat ini. satu-satunya hal yang Shion utarakan adalah jika Hinata yang melakukan pencoretan pada meja Naruto maka dari itu dia datang ke sini ikut memastikan cerita aslinya. Mengetukkan kaki pelan menunggu Hinata yang terlalu lama untuk menjawab gadis itu terlalu sibuk berfikir untuk mengatakan ya atau tidak. Menundukkan kepala Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang harus dipojokkan di sini. Ini hanya masalah tentang Naruto dan gadis itu hanya diam kenapa mereka terlalu memperumit masalah seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau hanya cukup mengatakan iya atau tidak! Kenapa mereka menuduhmu? Apa salah Naruto padamu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara denganmu!" tidak tahan dengan Hinata yang diam seperti patung batu rumahan Shion terus mencerca jika tidak maka kesabarannya akan habis dan berakhir memaksa Hinata untuk buka mulut dan jika itu terjadi maka hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak pernah membaik.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuh, sesuatu bergejolak panas dalam dirinya saat Shion terus memojokkannya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersalah disini. Kenapa mereka tidak mengikutkan Naruto dalam hal ini bahkan gadis itu yang menjadi pemain utama. Pembelaan Shion terhadap Naruto adalah hal yang tidak pernah Hinata inginkan, tahu apa mereka tentang dia bahkan saat Naruto bicara dengannyapun mereka tidak tahu.

"Benar… kau menghabiskan uang dan orang akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu tapi… aku tidak mau menjual waktu 10 menitku denganmu."

Ucapan Naruto dan bagaimana perlakuan gadis itu terhadapnya membuat Hinata mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat dan pembelaan Shion membuatnya tidak bisa untuk menjadi gadis baik. Bibirnya berucap dengan bergetar. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang melakukaannya?"

"Oh?" Karin mendengus kasar menatap Hinata yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. "Hinata, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada teman sekelasmu?"

Teman? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa itu teman. Benarkan jika mereka teman lalu perlakuan seperti apa yang Hinata dapat selama ini. mereka hanya menjadikannya dompet, mengajaknya setiap saat ketika mereka pergi dan pulang duluan setelah Hinata membayar. Menatap Karin berbicara dengan nada datar bukan seperti Hinata yang biasa dia tampilkan setiap hari, meluapkan semua emosi yang dia pendam.

"Sejak kapan kalian menganggapku sebagai teman sekelas? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kalian memperlakukanku sebagai dompet kelas, memang kalian tidak pernah meminta tapi kalian selalu memperlakukanku seolah aku tak kasatmata. Lalu kalian tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku bermain saat seperti itu terjadi bukankah artinya aku yang harus membayar? Kalian sebenarnya tidak ingin bermain denganku! "

Karin terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, semua perlakuan Hinata padanya tiba-tiba berputar dalam memori otaknya sebagian besar membenarkan apa yang Hinata rasakan hingga rasa bersalah membungkam mulutnya terlihat seperti tidak tahu malu. Karin menatap Shion yang juga ikut terdiam gadis itu menurunkan lipatan tangannya berjalan maju satu langkah.

"Itu yang kau rasakan? Dasar mental korban!" berdecih sebentar setelah mencibir diakhir kalimat. "Kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau?!" Karin memandang Shion, gadis itu tidak akan berhenti dia tidak mengenal rasa kasihan atau iba. Tapi anehnya Karin setuju untuk ucapan Shion.

"Benar… aku yakin mudah bagi kalian. Aku hanya harus bilang 'tidak mau' saat ada yang bertanya 'mau pergi?'" suaranya mulai bergetar Hinata tahu dia tidak akan bisa sekuat Shion, dengan mata yang mulai memerah Hinata menatap Shion dan Karin satu per satu. " _'mau pergi bersama?'_ Kalian tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk mendengar kalimat satu itu? Aku tahu betul yang kalian butuhkan adalah uangku bukan aku! Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' tahu kenapa?" Hinata menatap Shion menatapnya mendengar semua yang dia katakana hingga suaranya mengecil karena bergetar menangis perlahan. "karena aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Meskipun begitu aku ingin tetap berteman" memalingkan wajahnya dari Shion yang masih terdiam, mengusapnya dengan satu tangan sebelum kembali benar-benar menatap Shion.

Menutup matanya perlahan seiring dengan hembusan nafas, Shion kembali membukanya menatap Hinata, dia memang tersentuh tapi masih ada satu yang ingin dia tanyakan. "Tapi kenapa harus Naruto? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya"

"Naruto?" berbalik bertanya dengan nada sinis yang baru Karin dan Shion tahu bahwa Hinata si gadis gagap memiliki sisi yang seperti ini. "Karena dia begitu memuakkan! Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian anak-anak dengan begitu mudah! Awalnya aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjainya dan membuat kalian takut. Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini pada komite kedisiplinan tapi jika sudah seperti ini aku ingin kalian mendapatkan hukuman juga"

Karin melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka ini tidak akan menjadi mudah jika Hinata benar-benar akan melaporkannya pada komite kedisiplinan siswa, dia tahu bukan Naruto yang akan menerimanya tapi Shion yang akan jadi masalah jika masuk kesana. Dan apalagi jika ibu Naruto mengetahui ini semua, semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir buruk.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Bersender pada sisi gerbang sekolahnya dengan tangan yang dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket olahraga, kepalanya menoleh mencari-cari di setiap sudut halaman sekolah berharap menemukan Shion berada, Naruto sudah bertekat dia akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka hari ini. satu hari seperti orang asing membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman dulu saat dia menjauh setidaknya Shion selalu mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya dan sekarang mereka tidak bicara apapun dan saling menghindar. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang. setidaknya mereka harus berbaikan.

"Hai!"

"Astaga!" Naruto berjengit mundur saat sebuah kepala merah tiba-tiba menyembul keluar seperti hantu. Berdiri begitu dekat di depannya tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip mencoba pose imut. Naruto melotot kaget bersiap memukul kepala Gaara dengan keras. "Kau gila?! Hei!"

Tapi sayangnya Gaara belajar dari pengalaman bagaimana Naruto selalu menjadikan kepalanya sebagai sasaran pukulan. Menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum gadis itu berhasil memukulnya duluan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto hingga mereka bisa menukar udara satu sama lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menungguku?"

Mulutnya menganga kecil hingga membentuk huruf O Naruto tahu jika Gaara itu gila, nekat, dan penuh kejutan. Bahkan sekarang dia tengah tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Ku rasa kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku tidak punya kepentingan untuk menunggumu" Menatap tangannya yang belum Gaara lepaskan "lepaskan!"

Mencibir dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bayi, Gaara menarik Naruto mendekat hingga membuat gadis itu memundukan kepalanya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari jarak Gaara yang kini justru berganti menampilkan seringainya yang begitu menyebalkan. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan galak, molotot dengan mata bundarnya yang justru membuat Gaara terkekeh geli. "Aku punya urusan denganmu! Jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik!"

"Ap-apa?! Ya! Sabaku Gaara! Lepaskan!" Naruto menarik-narik tangannya dengan panik saat Gaara justru menariknya dengan keras mengajaknya berlari pergi dari area sekolah, mengumpat keras-keras kearah Gaara mengulang semua kata-kata seperti 'lepaskan bodoh!' 'apa yang kau lakukan' 'hei! Mau dibawa kemana aku!' sepanjang mereka berlari hingga berakhir Gaara menyeretnya ke dalam bus, terus merengek dan mengumpat hingga Gaara harus mengorek lubang telinganya sendiri, tanpa melepaskan senyum geli diwajahnya. Hari ini akan dia akan membawa gadis itu untuk mengenal Namikaze Naruto dengan baik.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Seperti biasa dia akan melakukan setiap rutinitas hariannya sesuai jadwal, pergi sekolah, les, dan pulang. Dengan tambahan satu jadwal baru lagi dari agenda hariannya setelah mengapus satu jadwal berharga. Mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah setelah gadis itu selalu mengajaknya pergi atau berhenti sebentar ke café. Seperti biasa juga maka Sakura akan bercerita panjang lebar dengan tangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari lengannya. Dan saat seperti ini maka seperti biasa pula pikirannya tidak akan pernah menetap dan menemaninya, berkeliling melalang buana dengan satu nama dan satu topik. Yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, gadis itu selalu bersikap baik dulu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kecuali selalu membiarkan dirirnya diganggu oleh Karin dan Shion yang dulunya dia ketahui sebagai biang masalah. Dulu Naruto akan marah jika marah dan dia akan sangat cerewet ketika dia begitu dalam keadaan baik. Tapi Naruto yang sekarang dia akan berbicara jika perlu dia begitu menghindari teman-temannya yang dulu seperti Tenten dan Ino. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu mana Naruto yang sebenarnya saat bersamanya atau yang sekarang. mana teman-teman Naruto yang sebenarnya Tenten dan Ino atau Karin dan Shion. Satu lagi Gaara adalah satu-satunya siswa dengan reputasi terburuk yang dia tahu tapi anehnya Naruto tidak keberatan berada di dekatnya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"….suke-kun… Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun"

"oh! Ya?" mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang Sasuke menatap Sakura disampingnya yang tengah mengguncang bahunya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya menatap Sakura yang menatapnya bingung, seingatnya rumah Sakura masih beberapa blok lagi dan gadis itu sudah berhenti disini. "Ada apa?"

"Ku lihat sejak tadi Sasuke-kun melamun terus. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati takut menyinggung Sasuke, mencoba untuk menjadi gadis lembut dan penuh perhatian mungkin Sasuke akan terbuka untuknya meski dia sudah memiliki dugaan diawal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih di tempatnya. "Tidak ada! Kita harus segera pulang"

Menyusul dan kembali menggamit salah satu lengan Sasuke seperti biasa kembali bercerita tentang hari-harinya meski Sakura tahu jika Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Terus bercerita seolah Sasuke mendengarnya dengan baik. Karena Sakura tahu meski dia bisa menyentuh Sasuke sesuka hatinya berada disisinya setiap hari pada kenyatannya Sasuke tidak pernah bersamanya. Tapi tak apa asalkan Sasuke tetap disampinganya dia akan baik-baik saja. Sakura yakin itu.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Bibirnya terbuka lebar, menganga dengan dua buah tiket berada di tangan. Naruto melongo seperti orang bodoh ditempat, berdiri menunggu Gaara yang berkata membeli popcorn dan pepsi. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia harus meninggalkan urusannya dengan Shion dan dengan bodohnya mengikuti –diseret- Gaara hingga ke gedung bioskop ini. Menonton tidak ada dalam agenda hariannya dan Gaara dengan sebelah otaknya membeli dua buah tiket untuk mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk" seperti biasa Gaara akan datang dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan dengan sebuah popcorn jumbo di tangan kanan dan dua pepsi di tangan kiri. Berlalu dengan isyarat mata untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak mau" jika Gaara berbalik kanan maka Naruto kiri, Gaara ke utara Naruto ke selatan. Tidak perduli dengan tiket yang dia pegang sekarang. mengikuti Gaara hanya akan berakibat dirinya sama gila juga. Seharusnya Naruto tahu untuk menghindar secepat yang dia bisa begitu Gaara terlihat di depan mata. "Oh! Apa yang kau lakukan hei!"

Tak mengacuhkan Naruto yang terus berisik minta di kembalikan untuk pulang. Gaara melingkarkan lengan panjangnya kearah bahu Naruto satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menarik Naruto ke pintu masuk sementara ke dua tangannya tidak kosong. Menarik leher Naruto untuk terus berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. "Berisik! Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa, jadi diamlah ini akan jadi film terbaik minggu ini"

Mendesis kearah Gaara menatap tajam yang sangat tidak ada gunanya, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis kembali membawa –menyeret- Naruto memasuki pintu masuk. Mendudukkan dengan paksa gadis itu memberikan popcorn dan pepsi untuk dipegang Naruto sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan spot yang nyaman untuk duduk menikmati film yang dia nantikan tanggal pelirisannya. Setelah merasa nyaman Gaara kembali beralih menatap Naruto memandangnya takjub bercampur kesal. Bertanya dengan wajah tak bersalah "Kenapa?"

Bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap Gaara, jika saja Gaara tidak melimpahkan makanan dan minuman kepadanya sudah dari tadi Naruto akan memukul kepala merah itu agar bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. "Kau benar-benar gila ya?"

Membalas menatap Naruto dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagu. Sambil menunggu film di mulai, berbincang dengan Naruto tidak ada salahnya juga. "Tidak" menggeleng pelan dengan muka polos "Aku hanya ingin menonton film ini, tidak asik menontonnya sendiri"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa kau tidak punya teman lain untuk kau ajak?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya teman lain"

Naruto bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. bukankah dia sendiri juga tahu Gaara tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Pria itu jarang datang ke sekolah, selalu pergi keatap untuk tidur di bandingkan berbaur dengan yang lain. dia bahkan juga kerap bertengkar dengan Pain. Di bandingkan berteman dan sekolah Gaara lebih suka bermain teman sepertinya ide buruk untuk Gaara. Naruto selalu lihat bagaimana wajah Gaara lebam berkelahi entah dengan siapa. Di kelaspun Gaara lebih memilih untuk tidur di atas meja. Melupakan tugas dan pelajaran, Gaara seperti menarik diri dari sosial tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah bicara pada anak-anak yang lain dalam sudut pandangannya selain dia Gaara juga pernah bicara dengan Shion dan Karin bahkan sesekali dia pernah melihat Gaara berbaur dengan Lee dan Kiba tapi setelahnya Gaara akan memilih sendiri.

Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara meletakkan –membanting- dengan kasar salah satu pepsi kearah Gaara berpaling menatap layar raksasa yang mulai menampilkan intro film yang akan mereka tonton. "berisik! Filmnya sudah dimulai" berkata pelan kepada Gaara yang kini juga mulai ikut menonton film setelah menepuk kepalanya pelan. Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan, untuk kali ini saja dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara dan Naruto menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri. hanya untuk hari ini saja. selebihnya dia akan tegas mengatakan 'Tidak'.

"Kau mengajak seorang wanita untuk menonton Captain Amerika? Lucu sekali" celetuk Naruto setelah film baru berputar lima belas menit, mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh yang dia buat sendiri.

Tertawa pelan menanggapi Naruto yang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. "Untuk ukuran wanita sepertimu Captain Amerika tidak buruk"

"Yeah.. setidaknya aku suka Robert Dawney Jr" Menatap Gaara yang melihat kearahnya. Naruto tahu tidak ada yang lucu dalam ucapannya tapi yang terjadi dia dan Gaara tertawa bersamaan dengan pelan tidak ingin menganggu yang lain. dan setelahnya yang terjadi adalah bagaimana mereka berdebat tim mana yang akan menang atau mungkin berebutan popcorn yang berada ditengah-tengah. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto berkelakar tentang kecewanya dia begitu tahu pemeran spiderman bukan Andrew Garfield lalu tertawa lebar setelahnya. Dan sejak itu film Civil War bukan lagi focus utamanya.

Dua jam lebih akhirnya film itu selesai juga dan kini entah dengan cara apa dan bagaimana cara Gaara membujuk Naruto untuk tidak segera pulang dan berkeliling sebentar menghabiskan waktu mampir ke beberapa toko yang ada disana. Dari toko makanan hingga toko boneka. Disana Gaara bertingkah konyol dengan mencoba berbagai jenis topeng dari monyet hingga rubah dan mungkin Gaara merasa itu sepadan dengan apa yang dia peroleh. Naruto tertawa lebar dan sangat keras kearahnya. Setelahnya Gaara membiarkan Naruto berlarian seperti anak kecil menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengawas bayi. Disana Naruto bermain dengan boneka beruang besar. Tersenyum begitu manis dan lebar.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" menoleh kearah Gaara dengan senyuman yang tidak dia sadari masih terpasang jelas diwajahnya. "Ada apa?"

Terdiam sebentar menikmati senyuman itu untuk waktu yang sedikit lama sebelum berucap pelan. "Ada tempat lain yang ingin ku kunjungi denganmu"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Daftar nilai, hasil pembalajaran. Deretan angka dari 0 sampai 100, Kakashi mengusap keningnya yang berkerut-kerut. Tiga puluh enam deretan murid yang akan dia bombing mulai besok. Menjadi wali kelas tidak pernah ada dalam angan-anggannya menjadi guru mata pelajaran saja sudah membuatnya depresi dengan tingkah murid-murid yang luar biasa. Mereka tidur saat dia menerangkan x, y, dengan deretan logaritma tapi mereka akan mengeluh begitu nilai ulangan keluar. Dibandingkan mengurusi mereka Kakashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di perpustakaan yang selalu sepi pengunjung jika dibandingkan dengan kantin sekolah.

Ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja wali kelas yang lama mengundurkan diri karena harus pindah bersama keluarganya. Kakashi memang guru yang berkompeten dia akui itu karena begitu banyaknya siswa yang ingin menjadikan dia tutor pribadi dalam kasus ini dia yang selalu diberi mandate untuk memberi jam pelajaran tambahan untuk siswa dengan hasil poling dari wali mereka masing-masing. Dan dia tidak ingin menambah kegiatan dengan menjadi wali kelas yang cukup merepotkan.

Kembali mulai mendata siapa saja siswa dengan predikat terbaik hingga yang paling buruk. Siapa si peringkat satu dan siapa yang paling akhir. Nama Uchiha Sasuke yang paling sering keluar dengan nilai-nilai sempurna lalu Namikaze Naruto lalu ada Sabaku Gaara diurutan terakhir. Kakashi mengerutkan kening mengenal siapa si Namikaze yang dimaksud. Dia adalah salah satu siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahannya dengan rekomendasi langsung oleh sang wali. Sedikit penasaran dengan siswi yang sudah dia ajar sejak kelas 1, belajar seperti tiada hari esok.

"Oh… jadi kau yang akan menjadi wali kelas 2-1?"

Menolehkan kepala pada Iruka yang kini menarik kursi lalu duduk di mejanya yang bersebelahan dengan Kakashi. Mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Iruka sebelum mendesah panjang. "Ini akan benar-benar menerepotkan"

"jadi kau akan menjadi wali Namikaze-san? Ku harap jangan berurusan dengan ibunya" Asuma berdiri dengan bersandar pada meja Kakashi setelah menyalakan rokok, menghembuskan perlahan asap putih yang mengepul keluar. Mengingat bagaimana berharapan dengan keluarga Namikaze untuk pertama kalinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah pernah menemuinya beberapa kali"

"Dia hanya memintamu sebagai tutor anaknya kan?" Kurenai menyahut dari belakang membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja. "Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupmu tenang jika berurusan dengan anaknya. Yang jelas intinya kau harus mempersiapkan mental jika berhubungan dengan Namikaze"

Kakashi tidak menjawab atau bertanya lagi tentang hal-hal aneh yang masih belum dia mengerti. Kembali mengamatai data dari Namikaze Naruto selama dia menjadi guru gadis itu dia tidak terlalu menonjol kecuali dengan nilai-nilainya dia gadis yang cukup patuh. Tidak ada yang aneh dan bersikap wajar seperti siswa pada biasanya namun terkadang selalu berkutat pada soal dan mengejar nilai. Jadi Kakashi pikir wali Namikaze akan sangat bangga dengan anaknya yang tidak pernah terlibat masalah sangat berbeda dengan ibunya dulu yang selalu berteriak-teriak ketika dia selalu membolos sekolah. Kembali menghela nafas panjang, bisa-bisanya dia setuju ketika kepala sekolah menawarinya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Berjalan perlahan menatap sekelilingnya. Naruto tidak pernah mengira Gaara akan membawanya kesini. Salah satu atap bangunan pencakar langit, berfikir jika ini adalah tempat dimana Gaara bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati atau mungkin milik ayah Gaara mengingat beberapa orang membungkuk kearah mereka. Naruto bisa tahu dengan jelas Gaara adalah anak konglomerat dilihat bagaimana dia hidup sekarang. angin tidak berhembus terlalu keras tapi cukup membuatnya merasakan udara sejuk yang nyaman. Matanya menyapu dataran luas dibawah ratusan lampu berkelap kelip hidup dan mati secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Gaara bersuara sejak sepuluh menit mereka menginjak ditempat ini di habiskan hanya dengan diam. Tanpa melihatpun Gaara tahu Naruto melihat kearahnya, menggerakkan tubuh menghadap ke kiri dimana tempat Naruto berada. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Namikaze Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?" meski mereka sudah mulai saling mengenal tetap Naruto tidak pernah mengerti kemana arah Gaara berbicara.

"Kau bukankah pernah bilang akan menjadi kuat? Tapi kenapa aku melihatmu masih bersembunyi? Tak bisakah kau memperkenalkan pada mereka siapa itu Namikaze Naruto?"

Tersenyum masam diakhir kalimat Gaara, sepertinya Naruto mulai mengerti. Gaara dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dia adalah pria yang sangat baik. Naruto berfikir mungkin selama ini Gaara selalu sendirian dan begitu dia berteman dia akan menjadi teman yang baik. Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diriku toh mereka hanya tahu aku si ratu ijime"

Gaara mencibir dengan jari telunjuknya yang mendorong kepala Naruto dengan kuat. "Apa kau itu bodoh?"

"Hei!" Berteriak kencang dengan tangan kanan mengusap keningnya korban Gaara. Memberenggut kesal, Gaara selalu orang yang selalu mendorong kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Hei lihat aku" berhenti menyumpahi laki-laki itu Naruto menuruti perintah Gaara mendongak untuk menatapnya. Sedikit kesal keanapa laki-laki selalu bertubuh tinggi. Gaara memperlihatkan ponsel hitam merk terbaru pada Naruto. Berfikir jika laki-laki itu akan pamer. "Ini apa?"

Berkerut bingung namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Handphone"

"Ponsel" Kini giliran Gaara memperlihatkan sepatunya. Berwarna hitam dengan warna putih melingkari sekeliling "Apa warnanya?"

"Hitam"

"Gelap" matanya melebar menatap Gaara yang tersenyum seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat bagaimana Gaara mengatakan nama lain dari benda yang dia lihat. "Lihatkan tidak masalah bagaimana kau menyebutnya mereka tetaplah sama, dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Namikaze Naruto"

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Hal-hal kecil dan sederhana yang kembali dia lewatkan. Selama ini dia hanya berpaku pada satu titik. Nilai yang baik dan dengan itu membuat ayah dan ibunya bangga. Namun nilai yang baik itu berarti tanpa ada masalah menjadi murid yang baik terhindar dari segala hal yang membuat nilainya buruk. Menjadi murid dengan title murid teladan. Berfikir jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara bagaimana orang lain mengenal Namikaze Naruto tanpa mengenal dirinya sendiri. mengarahkan pandangan kepada Gaara kembali.

"Naruto… Kemarin adalah ulang tahunku. Dan aku minta hadiah" Gaara membuka kedua telapak tangan dan menjadikan mereka satu, menyodorkan kearah Naruto. Meminta hadiah kearah Naruto yang dia yakini tidak tahu menahu tentang hari kelahirannya. Seperti yang dia lihat sekarang bagaimana wajah terkejut gadis itu, mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tahan . ragu dan enggan menguasai. Gaara tersenyum lembut, senyuman tulus bukan main-main yang untuk pertama kalinya dia keluarkan. "Aku tidak ingin sebuah benda. Hadiah yang ku minta adalah dimana besok aku benar-benar memanggil namamu. Namikaze Naruto"

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

fuuhhh... satu chapter Janus akhirnya bisa update maaf udah terlalu lama untuk updatenya

review dari chapter kemarin yang emang lebih bahas SFN lebih banyak yang kecewa karena Gaara cuman sekedar lewat doang hahaha untuk chap ini baru deh bahas pairing dengan pilihan terbanyak di setiap chapter hahaha, karena aku emang sengaja pengen bahas setiap karakter dalam fic ini khusunya berhubungan dengan kisah Naruto, dan di chapter ini aku lebih banyak pakai ide dari School 2015 sama School 2013 karena emang dari awal patokan aku dari dua drama tersebut. Karena dari beberapa Chap kemarin belum bahas tentang guru jadi saya ngerasa kurang afdol banget fic dengan setting sekolah tanpa membahas dulu jadilah Kakashi saya munculkan, kenapa Kakashi? enggak ada yang spesial sih saya suka aja chara dia.

Oh sekalian aku minta doa kalian buat tgl 7 besok ada pengumuman UN doanya semoga aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, dan di tanggal 10 nanti pengumuman SNMPTN semoga aku diterima di PTN pilihan amiiin mohon doanya minna-san..., sekarang untuk balas review dari kalian

Q: Lnjut,donk.

A: sudah dilanjut

Q:Maaf yah aku baru review di chap ini.. aku bacanya maraton. baru tau ada FF keren ini. Hmm.. gimana yah. tpi Ff ini yg pertama bikin aku suka pair gara naru. kkk ... kok aku malah pengen mereka jadian yah. #dicidorisasuke.  
tpi bener deh.. aku suka gara disini. Sasuke msh pasif yah. Dilanjut yahhhh.. jangan

A: ah iya enggak papa kok.. wah aku jadi malu hahaha.. bukan cuman kamu aja suka pari Gara Naru disini, aku udah terima banyak requestan kok hahahaha, Sasuke masih pasif? keliatannya sih iya, dia masih bingung mungkin

Q: Nexttt ,, nexttt penderitaan naru masih pnjangya ,, mati aja kmu skura , udah mrebut pcar orang ga mrasa brslah lgiee ,, #sangatgasukasakura

A: silahkan dinikmati... sebenarnya bukan menderita sih disini Naru masih pasrah sama keadaan mungkin itu yang bikin dia jadi begitu tertekan.. hohoho Sakura jadi sasaran, aku emang buat chara sakura jadi kaya gini, dia itu seperti butuh pelampiasan karena masa lalu

Q: klo bisa sih pair utk ending.a gaanaru ajah lbh dapet feel.a itu utk sasunaru.a dibuat temenan ajah thor

A: hehehehe satu lagi yang req ending GaaNaru kekekeke #smirk, oke ditunggu aja nanti Naru sama siapa Gaara, Sasuke, atau Orochimaru (?)

Q: Argghh,,,,,,kapan naruny jadi darkkkkkk,,,,,;'-(,ngk sabar nie hiks hiks,,,kasian narunya...buat jenong sijidat lebar nyesallll!benci bgt lihatnya!,,,,nexT T_T

A: gomen permintaan kamu belum terkabul di chap ini, tapi tenang akan segera terwujud di next chap nanti, hohohoho

Q: apa hubungan sakura dg naruto dimasa lalu? Kok saya penasaran ya, saya mrasa yg muka dua itu justru sakura. . Tapi kayaknya bukan juga. . Apa sakura punya rasa iri ke naruto krna naru jd pusat perhatian gitu?

A: sebenarnya nggak ada hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura secara langsung di masa lalu tapi trauma Sakura tentang bullying yang udah aku ceritain di chap kemaren emang secara nggak langsung berhubungan dengan Naruto #spoiler. rasa iri? hmm bisa jadi gitu,

Q: siapa yang coret-coret meja Naru?

A: sudah terjawab :D

oke aku pikir cukup dulu yang belum terjawab maaf ya lain kali pasti aku bales dan jawab

See you next fic

Chrysanthemum Bluesky


	9. Chapter 9

Kushina melangkah pelan, sepatu berhak tinggi menggema di setiap langkah. Dia wanita yang percaya diri dan angkuh semua orang sudah tahu itu tanpa perlu dijelaskan bagaimana dia mendongak begitu keras. Mengangkat dagunya dengan berani. Sebuah tas tangan berwarna merah berada di tangan kanannya yang sudah berpoles nail art merah juga. Warna merah menggambarkan membara dan juga berani. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Kushina.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam restouran yang menjadi tujuan awalnya kali ini menemui beberapa orang yang dia sebut teman atau bahkan rekan. Kushina tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal-hal remeh seperti hubungan pertemanan atau apapun yang berhubungan mengikat tali persaudaraan. Ini adalah hidupnya dan dia yang menentukan bukan orang lain. Hal yang selalu dia jaga dengan baik adalah nama baik dan pandangan masyarakat. Semakin baik semakin dia berani untuk mengangkat dagu.

Mengubah raut wajahnya dari tanpa ekspresi yang begitu keras menjadi tersenyum manis melambaikan tangan melihat orang-orang yang sudah membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu disini sudah berkumpul hanya tinggal dirinya. Orang-orang yang memiliki sebutan yang sama dengannya yaitu ibu. Berjalan mendekat duduk di kursi yang kosong. Kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dari awal.

"Maaf aku terlambat ada beberapa urusan tadi. Jadi apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kushina tersenyum ramah, berbasi-basi mencoba akrab meski dia tahu orang-orang disana mengutuk di belakangnya.

"Ah tidak ada hanya membahas hasil belajar anak-anak" perempuan berambut hitam yang Kushina kenal sebagai ibu Sasuke mewakili menjawab pertanyaan. Seperti biasa perempuan itu tersenyum lembut meski Uchiha adalah kumpulan orang-orang dingin.

"Oh iya ku dengar kali ini Naru-chan di peringkat satu lagi ya? Wah bahkan Sasuke-kun hanya berada di peringkat dua padahal kemarin dia diperingkat pertama. Naru-chan hebat selalu bisa bersaing dengan Sasuke-kun"

Kushina menyeduh minuman hangatnya dari cangkir tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Ibu Shikamaru. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memandang rendah keluarganya. Dan menjadi nomor satu adalah ambisinya. "Ah mungkin Sasuke hanya kurang belajar saja. Naru-chan hanya sedikit beruntung. Shikamaru juga anak yang pintar kok"

"Haaah… anak itu terlalu pemalas seperti ayahnya. Dia hanya belajar jika besoknya ada ujian saja. sisanya dia akan memilih untuk tidur"

Beberapa orang dalam meja tertawa kecil meski dalam hati begitu khawatir. Shikamaru bukan hanya pintar melainkan jenius. Jika saja anak itu bisa serius dalam belajar mungkin bisa melebihi anak Namikaze ataupun Uchiha. Terkadang ingin rasanya melihat bagaimana ekpresi seorang Namikaze jika anaknya kalah telak. Mungkin mereka terlihat akrab namun pada kenyatannya mereka saling menjatuhkan sama lain. Kushina beralih dari satu orang kepada orang lain.

"Oh iya Haruno-san apakah Sakura baik-baik saja? Ku dengar dia mendapat peringkat empat kali ini di bawah Shikamaru. Bukankah itu terlalu jauh?"

Ibu Sakura menghela nafas. Dia tahu ada yang tidak baik tentang hubungan anaknya dengan Namikaze dan dia tahu Kushina adalah orang yang sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menganggu anaknya hingga berhubungan dengan nilai akedemis."Ah… hanya ada beberapa masalah akhir-akhir ini. meskipun begitu Sakura melakukan dengan baik. Dan aku cukup bangga dengan itu, meski dia sakit dia masih bisa focus pada pelajarannya"

Kushina mencibir dalam hati. Untuk apa bangga dengan anak yang tidak bisa menjaga nilai akademisnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa masuk universitas terbaik di negeri ini jika tidak belajar keras.

"Oh ya Namikaze-san. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar yang kurang enak" Ibu Ajisai buka suara setelah tadi hanya diam. Malas untuk berurusan dengan Namikaze berkat orang itu anaknya bahkan tidak mendapatkan tempat dengan baik meski sudah berusaha dengan keras. Grup belajar yang mereka buat di bimbingan belajar pun membuat anaknya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan dia sangat tidak suka jika Namikaze selalu membanggakan anaknya.

Kushina tidak tertarik. Berurusan dengan Ibu Ajisai yang selalu membuatnya tarik urat tetapi dia tetap tersenyum di mulutnya. "Kabar tentang apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak tapi yang ku dengar dari Ajisai Naru-chan pernah terlibat pembullyan. Dan juga sekarang ku dengar Naru-chan berteman dengan berandalan sekolah, kalau tidak salah namanya Shion dan Karin. Bukankah itu sangat buruk untuk reputasinya kelak?"

Karena dia tahu satu-satunya yang bisa membakar emosi keluarga Namikaze adalah masalah reputasi.

:: ::

:: ::

 **9** **th** **JANUS**

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke || Sabaku Gaara || Haruno Sakura || and another

Romance || Angst || Friendship

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Janus©ChrysantimumBluesky

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

You're not bad girl, You're not bad girl

The tears shed for me, put those tears away

She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it

(Boyfriend_Janus)

:: :: Janus :: ::

" _Hadiah yang ku minta adalah dimana besok aku benar-benar memanggil namamu. Namikaze Naruto"_

Tangannya berhenti menulis mengerjakan beberapa soal dengan rumus-rumus lengkap di buku tulis. Ucapan Gaara tempo hari kembali terngiang di kepala memutar seperti kaset rusak hingga dia baru bisa tidur ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Untuk pertama kali ibunya terus mencerca tentang dirinya yang bangun kesiangan selama 17 tahun dia hidup. Dia orang yang disiplin ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mengajarkan disetiap langkah dan begitu dia bangun kesiangan untuk pertama kalinya ibunya akan marah-marah disertai nada bingung. Lucu juga jika mendengarnya.

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti atau tidak mau mengerti maksud ucapan Gaara meski secara garis besarnya dia mulai paham. Memangnya selama ini dia memanggilnya apa? Naruto tidak pernah mengubah namanya atau mungkin juga Naruto tidak pernah melepas topengnya. Sekali dia lepas maka dalam hitungan detik dia akan memakainya lagi. Sulit untuk berubah jika sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi entah kenapa rasa hampa dalam dirinya perlahan mulai bergejolak meminta untuk diisi. Seluruh rasa marah dan kesal berseru mendobrak untuk keluar secara bersamaan. Meski dia bisa apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Atau apakah hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik?

Menggelengkan kepala menepis semua pikiran aneh. Biarkan semua berjalan sesuai alurnya. Ya Naruto tidak akan protes kali ini. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan tenang tanpa paksaan. Selama tidak ada hal yang buruk dia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Naruto berfikir terlalu naïf. Kembali pada soal-soal di depannya, jam istirahat yang selalu dia habiskan di dalam kelas. Hanya beberapa yang ada disana melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya ataupun bergosip sambil berkumpul dalam satu meja. Dan Gaara yang selalu tidur nyenyak di mejanya.

"Wooaaaahh ini hebat!" Kiba berteriak dari arah pintu sambil berlari. Naruto berdecak kesal ketika konsentrasinya terganggu. Mengabaikan Kiba yang mulai heboh dengan ceritanya pada gerombolan orang-orang di bangku belakang. "Ku dengar Ibu Hinata membawa Shion ke komite kedisiplinan. Dia di sidang sekarang!"

"Waaahh.. Kereeen"

"Ibu Hinata? Ku dengar dia adalah iblis jika menyangkut anaknya"

"Ku pikir Shion akan benar-benar mati sekarang"

Menggeser tempat duduknya dengan kasar dengan langkah besar pula Naruto berjalan dimana Kiba dan yang lainnya mulai bicara tanpa henti mengatakan ini dan itu mengenai Shion yang tengah berada di ruang sidang, itu yang dia dengar dari mulut Kiba tadi.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Shion"

Kiba, Lee, dan Konan berhenti bergosip saat sebuah suara datang tanpa diduga. Naruto berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah gusar. Kiba menelan ludahnya perlahan bersiap diri untuk bercerita. Dia hanya mendengarnya tentang bagaimana Naruto yang katanya tidak jauh beda dari Shion dan kali ini Kiba hanya mencoba untuk berhati-hati.

"Ku dengar jika Hi-Hinata melaporkan Shion ke komite tentang kekerasan di sekolah. Jika itu terbukti benar besar kemungkinanya Shion akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Yang Naruto dengar selanjutnya hanya suara dengungan aneh di telinganya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Shion berada disana. Duduk seperti seorang pesakitan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, memandangnya penuh tuntutan, dan Shion tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Semenjak masa SMP dia sudah sering berada di tempat terkutuk seperti ini atau berjam-jam di ruang konseling hingga paling parah adalah berpindah-pindah sekolah. Saat seperti ini hanya ada dua keputusan yang akan dia dengar. Di skors atau juga mungkin paling sering dia dengar juga adalah di keluarkan.

"Oh lihatlah anak ini! Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti putriku?! Apakah sekolah ini begitu buruk sehingga mentolelir tindak kekerasan?!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya terus berbicara mencerca semenjak dia datang didampingi oleh Kakashi-sensei yang dia baru ketahui adalah wali kelasnya yang sekarang. sementara Hinata duduk disana di pojok ruangan dengan sofa empuk dan nyaman. Menyaksikannya mungkin dia perlu tambahan popcorn dan pepsi untuk menyempurnakan film indah yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Hyuga-san kami mohon anda tenanglah. Kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Shion" dan semenjak tadi pula Kakashi-sensei selalu menenangkan Ibu Hinata dengan kalimat-kalimat yang intinya sama. Mengulur waktu agar mereka mendengar penjelasannya.

"Maaf Hatake-sensei tapi murid kesayanganmu ini tidak mengatakan apapun! Bukankah seharusnya ini segera diselesaikan?! Jika tidak mungkin anak-anak seperti mereka anak terus menindas anak lain! Aku bersyukur anakku bisa bertahan sampai detik ini!"

"Kami mengerti kami benar-benar meminta maaf atas hal ini. kami dan Hatake-sensei selaku wali kelas berharapan akan selesai dengan jalan kekeluargaan. Jadi kami berharap Hyuga-san bisa bersabar" Kurenai mencoba membantu menenangkan Ibu Hinata yang berkobar seperti api.

"Bagamana saya bisa bersabar jika anak saya menjadi korban disini?! Apa anda tidak tahu banyak anak muda diluar sana yang memutuskan bunuh diri karena kasus pembullyan tidak diselesaikan dengan baik! Jadi bagaimana saya bisa tenang?! Saya ingin anak ini dikeluarkan segera dari sekolah ini!"

"Saya mengerti Hyuga-san saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang. Tapi kita tidak bisa menghancurkan masa depan murid tanpa disertai bukti yang jelas!" Asuma mencoba menolong untuk menenangkan tapi tidak ada kalimat lain yang bisa dia gunakan kecuali menyuruh wanita itu untuk tenang. Meski pada akhirnya dia kembali menyulut emosi/

"Bukti katamu?! Sudah jelas-jelas anak saya buktinya!"

Shion menghela nafas ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Orang-orang disana terus beradu argumen tanpa henti. Mengatakan ini itu dengar urat yang mulai muncul disekitar leher. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun karena faktanya dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei memanggilnya mengintograsinya lalu berakhir disini. Sedikit menebak atau memang benar ini berhubungan dengan yang kemarin. Berhubungan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Shion, bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Jika terus diam seperti ini kami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi?" Anko-sensei selaku guru konseling terus bertanya padanya tentang kejadian sebenarnya. "Apakah benar yang dikatakan Hinata jika kau membully anak-anak lain?"

"Apakah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Benar kau yang melakukannya atau kau diancam oleh orang lain?"

"Katakan saja Shion-chan kami akan membantumu"

Dari Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, hingga Kurenai terus menekannya membuatnya bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Jika dia bicara yang sebenarnya maka akan menyeret nama Naruto dan dia tidak ingin jika Naruto harus kembali bermasalah karenanya bahkan gadis itu tidak mengerti masalah yang terjadi. Alasan yang paling besar adalah dia tidak ingin Ibu Naruto tahu tentang masalah ini. Shion tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya yang dia takutkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto nantinya.

"Dengar masalah ini tidak akan selesai sebelum anak ini bicara! Mungkin saja dia sedang bohong! Dimana Senju-san? Bukankah dia kepala sekolah di sini? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menemuiku langsung? Bagaimana bisa dia diam saja melihat kekerasan di sekolah ini?!" Ibu Hinata terus bicara dengan berapi-api. Membuat Shion juga jengah sedari tadi.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Shion berkata pelan namun cukup menarik semua atensi pada dirinya. "Sebenarnya…"

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tapi Anko-sensei aku yang menyuruh Shion untuk melakukannya"

:: :: Janus :: ::

 _"Ah… hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.. ku harap bisa tidur cepat"_

 _"Oh bagaimana pulang nanti kita mampir di café seberang sebentar?"_

 _"Entahlah hari ini kita ada pelajaran tambahan"_

 _"Benar juga.. rasanya ingin sekali membolos"_

 _"Membolos bukan gayamu Ino! Ku dengar ada tuan pelukis lo hari ini"_

 _"Diam kau jidat lebar!"_

 _"Dasar babi!"_

 _"Woo jangan bertengkar sekarang oke?"_

Sudah begitu lama Ino tak merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercanda dan bertengkar bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Entah dia yang tidak tahu dari awal atau memang mereka mempunyai dunia masing-masing yang tidak bisa Ino salami. Mimilih dua kubu diantara teman-teman terbaik adalah hal yang paling ingin Ino hindari jika dia bisa. Menjadi sahabat Sakura dan teman untuk Naruto dia ingin perannya menjadi satu sekaligus tanpa harus memilih salah satu kubu.

Istirahat hari ini dan sebelum-belumnya begitu berbeda tidak ada lagi suara Sakura yang mengajaknya berkelahi sekarang dia terlalu sibuk dengan Sasuke dan teman-teman barunya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang akan tertawa begitu lebar untuk perkelahiannya dengan Sakura, sekarang dia terlalu mendirikan tembok kokoh yang begitu tinggi untuk Ino tembus. Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran beton pembatas di atap sekolah. Rasanya begitu sepi, dan sesuatu yang Ino tidak mengerti begitu sesak ingin menangis saat mereka perlahan mulai menjauh darinya. Terasa begitu kesepian. Terasa dia menjadi orang yang paling bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa diantara semua masalah yang terjadi. Akan mendengarkan Sakura bercerita panjang lebar dan hanya menyaksikan Naruto dari kejauhan saat bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino berbalik begitu suara deritan pintu menyapa telinganya dan suara seorang perempuan menyusul di belakangnya. Di sana Karin berdiri dengan menatapnya lurus. Siapa yang tak tahu si biang masalah semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. dan semenjak itu pula mereka selalu mengganggu Naruto. Ino berpikir bahwa mereka – Karin dan Shion – adalah orang jahat. Dia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dengan mata telanjangnya jika mereka berdua akan memalak anak-anak yang lemah dan mengganggu Naruto disetiap saat. Tapi anehnya Naruto begitu dekat dengan mereka, seolah semua pertengkaran itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

Menatap tajam Karin menunjukkan sikap tidak suka secara terang-terangan. Karena kenyataannya Ino tidak pernah menyukai mereka karena menurutnya mereka penyebab kenapa Naruto menjauh kenapa sahabatnya berubah dan Ino akan menyelahkan itu semua pada Karin dan Shion meski pada kenyataannya dia tahu Naruto menjauh sejak dia mengetahui kenyataan tentang Sakura. Betapa menyedihkannya gadis itu hingga membuatnya melupakan Naruto untuk beberapa waktu hingga Naruto kesepian.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Karin berkedip beberapa kali setelah Ino menjawabnya dengan begitu ketus lalu berlalu begitu saja. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menganggu. Karin pergi keatap hanya untuk mencari Naruto. Gadis itu menghilang tadi setelah dia pergi ke toilet sebentar biasanya Naruto lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diatap dan bukannya menemukan kepala kuning yang ada hanyalah Ino yang menatapnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Menggerutu pelan dan pergi setelahnya mencari Naruto ketempat lain atau mungkin bertanya pada Gaara. Pria itu terlalu sering untuk menguntit Naruto.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Anko yang bertanya pertama kali disaat semua orang masih sibuk menatap murid berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu entah kapan.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku yang menyuruh Shion untuk membully Hinata" kembali mengatakan, mempertegas pernyataan asal yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. berdiri tegak menatap mereka satu per satu penuh keyakinan. Resiko atau apapun itu akan dia ambil nanti.

Shion berdiri dengan cepat, hingga suara kursi yang bergeser dengan lantai berdecit keras. Menatap nyalang Naruto. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak. Apa kau lupa jika aku yang menyuruhmu waktu itu? kau benar-benar bodoh ya? ku pikir kau tidak akan melakukannya saat ku bilang untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun jika aku yang menyuruhmu" kembali Naruto bersuara dengan tenang membuat Shion mengernyitkan dahi dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Dapat darimana gadis itu alasan bodoh itu.

"Jangan percaya apapun yang Naruto katakan Sensei. Mungkin dia sedang sakit sehingga kepalanya tidak beres. Aku! Akulah yang melakukannya pada Hinata!" Shion berkata meyakinkan pada orang-orang disana yang masih setia mengikuti alur bodoh buatan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika-"

"Sudah cukup! Jadi siapa pelakunya?!" Ibu Hinata memotong dengan cepat. Jengah dengan drama yang dimainkan oleh dua bocah ingusan seperti Shion dan Naruto. Dia punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi untuk dipermainkan dua bocah seperti ini. Beralih pada Hinata yang terbengong ditempatnya.

"Naruto-san bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Asuma berbicara mencoba untuk menjadi penengah masalah yang benar-benar tidak dia mengerti jalan ceritanya. Mencari jawaban dari salah satu pihak lebih baik daripada mendengarkan berbagai pihak yang selalu beradu argument tanpa ujung.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menatap Hinata yang sebentar lalu beralih pada Asume-sensei yang menunggu jawabannya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat bangkuku penuh coretan yang memakiku dan setelahnya aku tahu itu Hinata. Lalu aku menyuruh Shion untuk membalasnya"

Bahu Shion menegang untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tahu dan gadis itu hanya diam saja. apakah Naruto tahu lebih dahulu lalu diam atau dia baru tahu dan menuju kemari. Shion terdiam tidak tahu harus bicara atau menjawab apa. Melihat ibu Hinata yang menahan nafasnya. wajahnya memerah mungkin karena marah.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Shion? Apa dia punya masalah denganmu?"

Menatap Kurenai yang giliran menginterogasinya. Naruto menunduk sebentar lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Shion bisa melihatnya bagaimana tangan itu terkepal diantara dua sisi tubuhnya.

"Mm.. aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja"

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau tahu perbuatanmu bisa saja mencelakai anakku?!" Ibu Hinata menggeram marah melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu tenang menjawabnya seakan itu bukanlah kesalahn yang besar. Dia adalah seorang Ibu dan melihat anaknya menangis meraung-meraung sepulang sekolah dan mengatakan dia sedang di bully itu sangat menyakiti hatinya yang terlalu dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Shion berkata ingin menjadi temanku, dan kukatakan saja jika dia ingin menjadi temanku maka dia harus menurutiku" Naruto berhenti bercerita, tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana dulu Shion yang memberi syarat bukan dirinya. Ada rasa sesak didadanya. "Aku selalu sendirian selama ini. ku pikir akan menyenangkan jika aku memiliki teman yang bisa ku suruh-suruh. Lalu aku tahu jika Hinata mengerjaiku dengan mencoret-coret mejaku aku ingin membalasnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin merusak reputasiku jadi ku putuskan untuk menyuruh Shion melakukannya"

"Jadi apa setelahnya kalian berteman?"

"Hmm.." Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat terasa begitu panas. Dia melihat Shion lalu tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Melihat bagaimana gadis kasar dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi perempuan cengeng yang melihatnya dengan air mata yang sudah turun entah kapan. "Kami berteman setelahnya. Dan tentu saja aku masih menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Tak masalah bagiku bagaimana dia memandangku. Asalkan aku punya teman saja itu sudah cukup. Hanya satu tidak apa-apa itu cukup bagiku"

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Gaara mengeluh pelan menatap pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Memukul mejanya pelan saat dia tengah terlelap dalam tidur siang dan seenaknya dia Sasuke Uchiha kalau Gaara perlu mengingatkan menyuruhnya dengan begitu _bossy_ untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan berakhirlah mereka di gedung olah raga yang sepi.

"Oy! Jangan diam saja!" berdecak kesal. Beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke kembali diam seperti patung dan hal itu yang membuat Gaara benar-benar jengah. Ada hanyak hal yang harus dia lakukan, menguntit Naruto misalnya. "Hei.. jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak bicara aku benar-benar pergi. Satu dua tig-"

"Kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Hah?"

Untuk sesaat Gaara berfikir dia kehilangan fungsi telinganya. Memandang Sasuke dengan mulut lebarnya terbuka penuh. Dan Sasuke kembali diam setelah pertanyaan konyol yang telah dia susun begitu lama untuk berani membuka mulut, bertanya secara langsung dengan si pembuat kenapa dia gelisah sepanjang waktu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan melihat Gaara dengan wajah bodohnya. Kembali bertanya dengan nada datar terlihat untuk tenang "Aku bertanya apa kau menyukai Naruto atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara bertanya setengah sadar.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja" menjawab tenang dengan kepala menunduk lalu kembali menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah tenang tak terbaca miliknya. Mencoba terlihat biasa saja di balik hatinya yang bergemuruh. Ada banyak pertimbangan dan pertimbangan mengenai hatinya yang akan sakit adalah resiko awal yang akan dia tanggung untuk pertama kali. Alasan terbesarnya adalah dia ingin mencoba. Mencoba untuk melepaskan cinta pertamanya. Dan jika itu sulit maka dia akan memilih opsi ke dua. Kembali pada cinta pertamanya.

Kini Gaara yang terdiam, mencoba mencerna dengan baik dan teliti di balik pertanyaan Sasuke. Apakah hanya lelucon atau genderang perang. Gaara tidak pernah mengerti tentang Sasuke, dia baru mengenalnya di tahun kedua ini. yang dia tahu hanyalah siswa jenius yang sering dia dengar di ruang guru ketika ada masalah yang mengharuskannya mendengar ratusan petuah dari wali kelasnya dulu. Lalu selang beberapa waktu setelahnya ketika dia mengenal Naruto untuk pertama kalinya disanalah dia tahu hal lain tentang Sasuke. Si mantan kekasih Naruto yang entah kenapa kini mulai merangkap perlahan menjadi orang yang special untuknya.

Gaara menyeringai setelah terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Ada hal yang dia pastikan, Gaara mencoba memancing dengan mengatakan kalimat. "Ya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Naruto, mantan kekasihmu"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gaara yang tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Menghela nafas, menghadap Gaara dan menatap tepat pada matanya seperti seorang pria. "Oh.." beonya pelan lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali melongo ditempatnya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Menghela nafasnya perlahan, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Naruto tidak pernah berfikir jika dia berani menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan mengerikan itu lagi. Setelah terakhir kali dia masuk ruang kedisiplinan ibunya waktu itu sangat marah bahkan mengunci dirinya di kamar selama berminggu-minggu dan hanya keluar untuk sekolah tidak lebih. Kini dengan sukarela dia malah pergi masuk ke sana meski resikonya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi sayangnya otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat terdesak. Seperti pemikiran gila jika Shion akan di tendang keluar dari sekolah ini. Dia begitu kalut hingga lupa permasalahannya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila?" Ucapan Shion datang setelah dari pintu masuk toilet. Dia melipat tangannya menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Berpikir betapa bodohnya temannya ini.

"kau… bisa mengataknnya begitu"

"Namikaze Naruto!" Shion memekik kesal mendengar bagaimana Naruto malah tak acuh padanya. tidak perduli pada bencana yang akan terjadi setelahnya. "Apa kau benar-benar gila?! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ibumu mengetahuinya? Kau mau ibumu datang dan menyeretmu pergi hah?!"

"Oh aku gila sekarang" beo Naruto tanpa menatap Shion. Menghembuskan nafas hingga meniup poninya yang rata Naruto berbalik benar-benar menatap Shion dengan pandangan lelah. "Maka dari itu jangan menyeramahi aku lagi oke?"

"Oy! Kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Hmm anggap saja begitu"

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Menjijikkan…" Suara itu pelan namun sanggup mengubah amarah Shion ke lain sasaran. Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di depan salah satu bilik toilet. Dia baru saja keluar dari sana. Dan mungkin juga mendengar semua yang mereka katakan meski sebagian besar hanyalah soal perdebatan siapa yang paling gila.

Naruto berkedip pelan menatap Hinata yang berdiri menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan mengepal disamping tubuh. Gadis itu marah atau malah mungkin begitu membencinya hingga menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi Naruto tidak perduli dengan hal itu, tidak ada yang harus dia pusingkan lagi kecuali masalah ibunya di rumah nanti. Mungkin lebih baik dia menginap di rumah Shion atau Karin nanti.

"Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan" Hinata kembali bersuara disertai emosi disetiap kalimat yang dia sampaikan. Menatap nyalang kedua orang yang menurutnya begitu idiot. "Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kalian adalah sahabat paling baik di dunia! Aku tahu kalian hanya akan saling menghancurkan satu sama lain! kalian akan meninggalkan satu sama lain saat tidak dibutuhkan! Kalian tidak akan menoleh ke belakang saat salah satu dari kalian kesulitan! Kalian akan pergi begitu saja! kalian akan sama-sama berubah! JADI BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA JADI TEMAN YANG BAIK!"

Hinata kehilangan nafasnya perlahan. Berteriak memang bukan dirinya selama ini. Dan emosi yang dia keluarkan cukup melelahkan untuk ditanggung sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu marah mendengar bagaimana mereka mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Itu memuakkan dan lebih menjijikkan saat bagaimana mereka akan bertengkar nantinya tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanannya. Hinata marah dengan mata memerah dan wajahnya juga memerah kepalan ditangannya semakin mengerat kuku – kuku itu seperti akan menancap di tangannya.

"Itu kau?" Naruto bertanya santai. Tidak perduli dengan mata Hinata yang melebar menatapnya kesal. Melipat tangannya di depan perut, melupakan Shion untuk sejenak.

"Apa?!"

"Aku tanya apa itu kau? Jika itu kau aku… aku hanya kasihan padamu!"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Teriakan Hinata cukup untuk menghentikan bagaimana mulut Naruto berhenti bekerja. Mata Hinata memerah lebih cepat dengan nafas memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Menatap lurus bagaimana Naruto masih terlihat santai dengan tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

"Apa kau benar-benar kesepian?" Naruto bertanya dan Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawabnya ataupun berteriak seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. "Kau menghamburkan uangmu sendiri untuk berteman, jika mereka benar-benar temanmu mereka akan selalu ada untukmu. Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya bersikap baik agar mereka bersikap baik padamu. Lalu kau benar-benar menyebut itu teman?"

Tangannya masih terkepal dengan erat Hinata menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menatap berang kearah Naruto, menutup telinga dan otaknya mencoba untuk menolak semua yang Naruto katakan meski pada kenyataannya semua yang Naruto katakan itu benar. Sekeras apapun usaha membuat mereka melihatnya, menjadi gadis lugu dan penurut rasa kesepian itu masih ada. Begitu melekat bahkan dalam keramaian sekalipun.

"Menurutmu haruskah teman itu banyak? Untuk mengobati rasa kesepianmu kau membuat semua orang untuk menatapmu. Lalu saat kau mempunyai banyak teman apa mereka akan memperlakukanmu seperti kau memperlakukan mereka? Apa mereka akan berkorban untukmu? Dibandingkan mencari perhatian semua orang kenapa kau tidak mencari satu saja yang benar-benar perduli padamu? Bukankah itu cukup asal ada yang mengerti dirimu meski hanya satu?"

Naruto kembali berbicara seperti mendongeng pada anak usia tujuh tahun begitu panjang tanpa respon. Hinata hanya diam tapi tidak dengan mata merahnya bukan karena marah lagi tapi ingin menangis keras. Ucapan Naruto benar-benar mengenai segala hal dalam tubuhnya dan hati terutama paling menyesakkan. Naruto menarik nafas perlahan, kembali berujar. "Kau yang kau takutkan bukannya kesepian, tapi yang kau takutkan adalah saat kau sendiri. Aku benarkan?"

Hinata merespon dengan air matanya yang turun. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar dibandingkan kesepian saat dimana dia sendiri adalah yang paling dia takutkan. Tidak ada yang melihatnya tidak ada orang-orang disekitarnya dan itu membuatnya takut. Merasakan dimana seolah-olah dunia mengucilkannya, seolah mereka semua membencinya. Menyingkirkan perlahan untuk pergi dan Hinata membencinya ketika dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggil namanya seolah dia hidup di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Daripada kau selalu mengulurkan tanganmu kenapa kau tak menerima uluran tangan orang lain?"

Ucapan terakhir Naruto yang dia dengar sebelum gadis itu pergi bersama Shion yang hanya mematung ditempatnya sedari tadi.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Mereka benar-benar gila! Mereka pikir ini permainan?!" Kurenai melempar kertas-kertas mengenai data personal Hinata dan Naruto keatas meja kerjanya dengan keras hingga beberapa berhamburan jatuh. Menghela nafas keras-keras.

Kakashi memijat kening mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing yang melanda. Belum ada dua puluh empat jam dia menjadi wali kelas bahkan belum memperkenalkan secara resmi pada murid-murid jika dia sebagai wali kelas pengganti masalah baru sudah datang. Kakashi merasa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah pegulat pro. Sesuatu bergelenyar hingga rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah begitu pusing. Dia akan membutuhkan _painkiller_ suatu saat nanti.

"Haruskah kita memanggil wali Namikaze-san?" Asuma memberikan saran setelah satu batang rokoknya telah habis lalu mulai menyalakan lagi rokok baru, dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan tiga batang rokok hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sarutobi-san tidakkah kau paham jika dilarang merokok diarena sekolah" sindir Kurenai begitu jengah dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dan mulai masuk ke dalam saluran pernafasannya. Kurenai sudah bersabar sejak tadi, bahkan belum 2 jam kepergian Ibu Hinata yang membuatnya kesulitan karena wanita itu terus marah-marah dan Asuma menyalakan rokok ketika wanita cerewet itu pergi. Asuma mematikan rokoknya yang masih panjang setelah bergumam maaf dengan pelan.

Menghela nafasnya Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya menatap Asuma sebelum pergi untuk mengajar. "Kurasa jangan dulu, jangan beritahukan wali Namikaze-san. Kurasa akan semakin memburuk jika beliau kita beritahu. Biarkan Hinata memutuskan apakah kasus ini tetap berlanjut atau dihentikan. Lagi pula keterlibatan Namikaze-san masih belum jelas"

Tidak ada pilihan selain menurut, Kurenai mengangguk pelan. Berurusan dengan Namikaze Kushina akan semakin rumit nantinya. Untuk kali ini jika masalah tidak membesar maka dia akan memilih diam untuk sementara.

:: :: Janus :: ::

"Kau tidak pernah menjaga mulutmu ya?" Shion menggurutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas sebelum menaiki tangga perlahan bersama Naruto yang tertawa kecil mendengar kalimatnya yang mungkin hanya dianggap sebuah lelucon kecil.

"Kau juga tidak pernah menjaga mulutmu" balas Naruto tanpa berhenti berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia merasa lebih hidup meski melakukan hal-hal bodoh, dan menentang ibunya seperti tadi. Tanpa membuat masalah. Tapi sepertinya masalah tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Naruto bergerak mencoba untuk menggeser pintu kelas.

"Terima kasih" suara Shion menghentikannya untuk menggeser pintu. Berbalik hanya untuk Shion yang membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak ingin menatapnya secara langsung dan hal yang seperti itu membuat Naruto kembali tertawa geli karenanya. Shion mengulang kembali ucapannya lebih panjang. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku"

Naruto menarik nafasnya dan melipat tangan seperti biasanya. "Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk mengatakan terima kasih?" sedikit mengeluarkan sarkamnya hanya untuk mengerjai Shion sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menarik gadis itu masuk. "Sama-sama"

Untuk sekian waktu lama yang terbuang bagi Shion kini dia benar-benar melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto sebagaimana mestinya. Seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun yang akan mencapai angka 17 dengan semua polah tingkahnya.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Dua hari setelahnya Naruto masih melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya belajar lalu pulang. Ada beberapa hal baru yang mulai dia lakukan mulai sekarang. Mencoba untuk tidak menahan diri, mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Hubungannya dengan Shion sudah jadi sedikit lebih baik meski terkadang gadis itu masih terlihat sedikit canggung. Karin masih sama terus bertanya mengenai kejadian menghilangnya dua hari yang lalu dan juga kasus Shion yang sepertinya masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Serta Gaara yang menjadi lebih sering mengganggunya setiap hari.

Satu hal yang Naruto alami mulai sekarang. Semua orang-orang semakin memandangnya gadis yang jahat. Hinata tidak masuk selama dua hari berturut-turut serta gossip mengenai dirinya semakin bertambah dimana mereka mulai menambahkan jika dia yang ada di balik kasus Hinata bukannya Shion. Setidaknya itu lebih baik di bandingkan Shion kembali terkena masalah karenanya. Seperti pagi biasanya dia akan datang bersama Shion dan Karin berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Seperti biasanya juga maka beberapa anak akan mengumpul dan bergosip tentangnya berbisik lalu menatapnya. Untuk beberapa waktu dia mulai terbiasa untuk itu.

Karin akan begitu berisik sampai bel masuk jam pelajaran berbunyi, dia akan diam untuk beberapa menit setelahnya akan kembali berisik meski hanya sekedar berbisik. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Begitu pintu tergeser, terbuka secara sempurna yang ada hanya pandangan beberapa anak yang menatap mereka begitu kesal. Karin terdiam beberapa saat melangkah pelan disusul Naruto di belakang lalu Shion paling belakang. Menatap setiap penjuru kelas yang menatapnya begitu menuntut.

"Ada apa?" Karin bertanya pada Konan yang paling dekat di bangku belakang. Hanya di jawab dengan gelengan pelan dan senyuman canggung antara ingin atau tidak. Pein segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan buru-buru mengobrol dengan Kiba secara tiba-tiba tidak ingin menjadi sasaran pertanyaan Karin setelahnya.

Naruto menatap Ajisai dan teman-temannya di bangku depan yang tengah menatapnya sinis seperti biasa. Tidak perlu di hiraukan Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Shion di sana sudah ada Gaara yang duduk manis di bangku miliknya tidur seperti biasa. Karena memang tidak ada hal berguna yang laki-laki itu lakukan di sekolah kecuali tidur dan mengganggunya. Anehnya setiap Gaara tertidur begitu dia datang maka laki-laki itu sudah bersiap untuk menganggu seperti biasa. Dan kali ini begitu melihatnya Gaara tersenyum manis begitu lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya seperti seorang teman akrab. Yang di lakukan Naruto kemudian hanyalah mendengus, menghiraukan Gaara yang bersiap untuk berceloteh. Sedikit keajaiban melihat Gaara di pagi hari. Biasanya dia akan datang begitu menunjukkan pukul sembilan siang setelah mendapat hukuman atau melarikan diri dari guru kedisiplinan.

"Shion-chan… bukankah harimu indah? Bagaimana bisa kau masih masuk sekolah setelah menendang keluar teman sekelasmu?" Ajisai berkata dengan lembut namun tidak mengurangi sindiran di dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Shion menatap Ajisai bahkan dia belum duduk untuk meletakkan tasnya. "Apa maksudmu?" bertanya pelan tanpa minat untuk membuat masalah.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah pada Hinata-chan? Dua hari yang lalu kau disidang karena membully Hinata-chan lalu sekarang kenapa Hinata-chan yang keluar bukan kau?" Saya menyindir Shion secara langsung. Kabar yang diterimanya pagi tadi benar-benar membuat sesisi kelas begitu heboh. Beberapa bahkan menyebarkannya di kelas lain, dan hal yang seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar muak. Dia berada di kelas unggulan bukan di kelas sampah, begitu nama kelas ini menjadi buruk Saya tidak akan pernah mau menerima getahnya. Dia belajar mati-matian untuk bisa masuk ke kelas ini. dan dengan gampangnya murid semacam Shion dan Karin bisa begitu mudahnya masuk ke kelas ini. Hal inilah yang membuatnya benar-benar marah kepada mereka. "Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa begitu mudahnya masuk ke kelas kami dan menendang Hinata keluar begitu saja meskipun kau lah yang seharusnya keluar dari sekolah ini"

"Permisi… adakah yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Karin memotong berjalan satu langkah di depan Shion. Menatap Shion dan Ajisai mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya dia tidak seperti orang bodoh yang terlihat linglung.

"Hinata dia keluar dari sekolah" Fuu menjawab

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shion? Oy dengar jika Hinata keluar ya sudah keluar itu keputusannya kenapa kalian menghakimi Shion seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika teman yang paling kau jaga ini yang menjadi alasan Hinata keluar!" Saya menjelaskan mendorong Karin mundur pelan melalui telunjuknya. "Ku dengar kemarin dia dan Hinata sedang di sidang oleh dewan kedisiplinan, yang ku tahu Hinata adalah korban. Lalu kenapa dia yang harus keluar?"

Karin mendengus lalu maju selangkah balas mendorong pundak Saya dengan telunjuk juga "Permisi nona jika memang Hinata keluar karena Shion lalu apa permasalahannya?"

"Hei apa temanmu itu tidak punya malu? Jelas-jelas masalah ini karenanya. Shion melakukan kekerasan pada Hinata, semua orang tahu itu atau jangan-jangan kau juga terlibat?" Menyeringai pelan Saya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya memojokkan Karin dan menghina Shion secara bersamaan. "Aku heran bagaimana temanmu itu bisa lolos dari hukuman? Apa dia menyuap kepala sekolah?"

"Jika memang karenaku apa masalahmu?" Shion menarik Karin mundur, kini dia yang berhadapan dengan Saya dan Ajisai secara langsung. Dan kelas kemudian berubah menjadi sepi hening, begitu menakutkan. Mereka hanya melihat tanpa berniat untuk melerai atau membela salah satu kubu. Beberapa tidak perduli dan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa membaca buku atau mengerjakan soal. Gaara mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap Naruto yang hanya berdiri disis kiri mejanya. Tidak bicara dan hanya diam.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan kalian? Apa itu begitu menganggumu? Apakah kalian sangat ingin aku keluar dari sekolah ini?" Shion kembali melanjutnya melangkah maju membuat Saya berjalan mundur masih menatapnya kesal. Inilah saat dimana dia benar-benar kesal, dia tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya dengan baik. Dan saat dia meledak dia tak ingin menyesalinya nanti jika kedua temannya harus ikut terlibat.

"Eoh! Rasanya menjijikkan harus sekelas dengan orang sepertimu! Hinata bukankah dia juga temanmu?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hah?! dia baik padamu! Membelikanmu makanan! Sedangkan kau hanya memanfaatkannya kau pikir kau pantas menjadi temannya hah?! aku benar-benar kasihan pada Hinata" Saya menggeram marah di setiap katanya. Menahan emosi yang bergumul menjadi satu untuk dipaksa keluar. Menatap marah pada Shion yang masih berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Ah kalian ini benar-benar berisik ya?" Naruto bersuara setelah lelah hanya menjadi penonton. Shion tidak menjawab cacian Saya dan hanya diam atau mungkin dia sedang berpikir untuk membalas seperti apa. Ucapan Naruto mengubah poros dari mereka kini semua pandangan mata beralih padanya. Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi di belakang melipat kedua tangan menatap Naruto penuh minat. "Kalian benar-benar menganggu" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Apa?" Ajisai hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata dari rasa terkejutnya dari Naruto yang dia pikir hanya akan diam. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Ini adalah masalah Shion dan Hinata kenapa kalian ikut campur?"

"Permisi Nona Namikaze-san jika kau belum mengerti juga" Ajisai menekan kata nona dan Namikze memperjelas di setiap pertambahan oktaf suaranya menahan geram untuk tidak meledak-ledak. "Teman yang kau banggakan ini telah membuat temannya sendiri keluar dari sekolah. Bukankah Hinata sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian dan dia dengan mudah menendang temannya sendiri keluar. Apakah dia tidak punya malu? Benar-benar memalukan ada orang seperti itu di kelas ini. Apa kau tidak tahu tanggapan kelas lain mengenai ini? Aku heran mungkin orang tuanya melakukan suap hingga dia bisa masuk kelas ini"

Naruto tidak lagi menjawab dan Shion hanya diam. Mereka yang tadinya ricuh kini diam, menatap objek pembicaraan sebagaian meng-iya-kan ucapan Ajisai sebagaian tidak dan sebagiannya lagi tidak perduli. Masa bodoh dan itu bukan urusan mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino datang sedikit siang hingga menyebabkan mereka mengkerutkan kening memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Aneh rasanya jika kelas terasa begitu sepi. Ino mencoba bertanya pada Tenten di bangku depan, dimana dia tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Sakura masih disana berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke tidak berniat menuju bangkunya di barisan depan, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi melalui pengamatan di sekitarnya, begitupun juga Sasuke berdiri masih dengan tas yang dia pegang. Menatap anak-anak satu per satu hingga jatuh titik dimana Ajisai memandang geram, kearah Naruto. Sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu menyeringai pelan mulai untuk melipat tangannya yang dia sadari kini menjadi kebiasaan baru gadis itu.

"Bukankah kalian juga?" Naruto membuka suara setelah terdiam. Menatap Ajisai yang melotot kearahnya. "Bukankah kalian semua melakukannya. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai dompet kelas. Aneh rasanya jika melihat kau bertingkah jika kalian sangat akrab"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak perduli dengan Ajisai yang mulai terpancing emosi Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau selalu bersamanya? Ah tidak. Apa kalian selalu bersamanya? Kalian hanya akan mengajaknya keluar untuk menonton atau ke café setelahnya kalian akan pulang duluan dan menyisakan bon untuk Hinata. Dia memang tidak pernah bilang iya ataupun menolak maka dari itu kalian memperlakukan sesuka hati. Kalian hanya bicara seperlunya, datang disaat butuh dan menghilang begitu saja. Kalian bahkan jarang mengajaknya mengobrol meski berkumpul bersama menjadikannya hanya sebagai orang asing. Lalu tiba-tiba kalian menyalahkan Shion karena hal ini?" Berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum mengejek. "woaaah itu yang kau sebut teman? Apa kau pernah bertanya kapan ulang tahunnya? Apa yang dia butuhkan? Jika dia memang temanmu kenapa tidak kau saja yang melindunginya di bandingkan menyalahkan orang lain karena emosi konyolmu itu. Atau kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menjatuhkan Shion ah bukan tapi aku benar? Aku kasihan padamu. Sungguh"

Mengakhiri ucapannya Naruto berbalik dan duduk di bangkunya mengabaikan Ajisai yang ingin meledak marah. Di belakang Gaara menyeringai senang, tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada bangku kembali tertidur dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengulum senyum tipis. Gadis itu entah kenapa begitu menakutkan tapi anehnya dia suka dengan itu. Semuanya terhenti setelah Kakashi-Sensi memasuki kelas bahkan bunyi bel terasa jauh untuk situasi saat ini. Sebelum Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dia kembali menatap Naruto rasa terkejut paling mendominasi sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis anehnya dia tidak masalah dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Hal baik yang dia dapat hari ini tentang gadis itu adalah dia tidak menahan dirinya lagi.

:: :: Janus :: ::

Menghela nafas perlahan. Ada begitu banyak masalah yang muncul akhir-akhir ini. Masalah Shion Naruto yakin cepat atau lambat akan sampai di telinganya ibunya dan jika hal yang seperti itu terjadi maka akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Dia cukup tenang beberapa hari ini ibunya sedang di pusingkan dengan kasus kasus yang harus dia tangani bersama ayahnya jadi dia akan sangat jarang bertemu ibunya. Naruto hanya berharap Kurenai Sensei tidak akan memanggil ibunya untuk masalah ini.

Menunduk memainkan kakinya dengan menggesek trotoar jalan di halte menunggu bus kearah rumahnya, Naruto kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dimana Kakashi-sensei ditunjuk sebagai wali kelas pengganti mereka. Dan dia mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya guru matematika muda itu yang harus ditunjuk mengingat ada guru senior lainnya. Sedikit banyak ibunya pasti ikut campur untuk ini dengan suka rela turun tangan untuk menentukan wali kelas untuk anaknya mengingat ibunya juga lah yang menunjuk Kakashi sebagai guru pembimbingnya di pelajaran tambahan. Naruto tahu guru muda itu pemilik salah satu tempat bimbingan belajar terkemuka di Tokyo dimana tempatnya untuk les setiap pulang sekolah seminggu 4 kali dan. Melihat jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dia beruntung setidaknya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk itu, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piketnya.

"Belum pulang?" suara berat mengampirinya, Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Laki-laki itu mungkin baru saja selesai dengan ektrakurikulernya mengikuti klub sepak bola bahkan sepatunya saja belum di ganti.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan. "Baru selesai dengan klub? Kau tidak bersama Sakura? Kalian seperti perangko akhir-akhir ini" tambahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum masam melihat tidak ada reaksi berarti pada wajah Naruto begitu menyebut nama Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal ada hal lain yang ingin Sasuke lihat dimana Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Sama seperti Naruto Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu dia pulang duluan katanya bersama Ino dan Tenten"

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyapa. Naruto kembali menunduk dan memainkan kaki-kakinya seperti semula. Dia menjadi berfikir bagaimana dia bicara dengan Sasuke selama ini. rasanya sekarang menjadi begitu canggung dia tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana mengatakan A atau B terlebih dahulu. Disampingnya Sasuke hanya diam melihat bagaimana surai kuning alami itu menunduk melihat tanah di bawahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian hari ini. Tangannya terulur mengusap puncak kepala Naruto pelan, rambut itu begitu lembut ditangannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mendongak saat merasakan bagaimana tangan besar Sasuke masih di kepalanya. Dilihatnya senyum tipi situ menjadi senyuman lebar milik Sasuke. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana Naruto membuka ditempatnya dengan kedua matanya yang membola entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu malu dengan semburat merah tipis sebagai tanda di wajah. Bola matanya bergerak ke kenan kiri mencoba untuk mengerti situasi saat ini. Dia ingin bicara tapi begitu tergagap. "Ka- kkk kau ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya diam dengan senyuman yang masih melekat dibibir. Memandang Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sebelum berbalik dan pergi dengan menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan di tempatnya. Berjalan pelan lalu berlari dengan cepat. Rasanya sesuatu akan meledak begitu keras di dadanya.

Naruto berdiri memandang kemana pria Uchiha itu pergi mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tempat dimana Sasuke baru saja menyentuhnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan dan kini pria itu sudah pergi jauh. Getaran pelan ponselnya membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut meraih ponsel yang dia simpan di saku jaket olah raga biru miliknya dengan nama Gaara tertera disana.

 _ **From : Gaara**_

 _ **Kerja Bagus ^^**_

"Hah?"

:: :: Janus :: ::

Seperti biasa Naruto akan mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan belajar beberapa buku tebal beberapa lembar post it berwarna kuning terpempel di sekitar meja belajar dari rumus matematika hingga sains. Naruto merenggangkan ototnya sejenak sebelum berganti ke diktat yang lain. buku sekolah dan juga buku tambahan dari tempat bimbingan belajar ditambah beberapa buku catatan dan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei padanya. Naruto mengusap matanya mencoba mengusir lelah yang melanda.

"Kau masih belajar?" Menoleh ke sumber suara disana Kushina berdiri dengan segelas susu hangat dan juga cookies di nampan. Berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto sebelah tangannya memegang amplop coklat besar. Naruto mengangguk pelan membiarkan ibunya menaruh minuman dan makanan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kushina tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pelan kepala Naruto yang kembali pada buku-buku di depannya. "Ini untukmu"

Dengan kening berkerut Naruto menerimanya. Menatap Kushina untuk beberapa detik sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka amplop tersebut. "Apa ini?"

"Jadwal belajarmu yang baru" Kushina menjawab pelan dengan duduk di ranjang milik Naruto menatap anaknya yang menganga pelan melihat isi kertas putih yang baru dicetaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"O-okasan kenapa?" Matanya bergerak gerak menulusuri setiap cetakan huruf disana deretan jam mata pelajaran yang harus dia ikuti dan beberapa tempat bimbingan belajar yang harus dia masuki. Naruto mengerjap pelan menatap ibunya. "I-ini apa?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang jadwal belajarmu yang baru. Hari Senin sampai Rabu kau akan belajar di tempat biasa sepulang sekolah. Malamnya kau akan mengikuti grup belajar bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Kamis sampai sabtu kau akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Kakashi-sensei dan malamnya kau akan mengikuti bimbingan belajar secara privat dari Tobirama-san lalu hari minggu kau akan belajar secara intensif dirumah Ibu akan menamanimu seharian penuh" Kushina menjelaskan tanpa melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi Kaa-san bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku juga butuh istirahat" Naruto mencoba untuk membujuk ibunya agara sedikit mengurangi porsi belajarnya mencoba mencari cara untuk meluluhkan ibunya meski sulit.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bermain dengan teman-temanmu? Kau bisa istirahat minggu malam kau bisa tidur semalam penuh"

"Aku benar-benar bisa mati" berbicara lirih menatap ibunya yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis untuknya. Dia tidak tahu ini hukuman atau memang ambisi ibunya untuk membatasi pergaulan demi mimpi ibunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena belajar" Kushina berdiri membenarkan pakaian belakangnya yang mungkin kusut. Menatap Naruto kemudian dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi serius "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain ataupun berteman tahun depan kau sudah menjalani ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas. Saat kau bisa menjadi pengacara yang sukses seperti ibumu atau jaksa seperti ayahmu kau baru boleh bersenang-senang"

Menatap Ibunya yang pergi keluar Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat bagaimana ibunya menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. ini seperti dimana dia tidak memiliki pilihan dalam hidup tidak ada perlawanan bahkan pertolongan terjebak dalam mimpi orang tua dimana harus mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam. Ada hal lain yang Naruto inginkan dibanding menjadi seorang pengacara atau jaksa. Bahkan dulu dia sudah bersiap untuk memasuki kedokteran dan saat dia mengutarakan maka mimpinya hilang.

Meremas kertas ditangannya sebagai bentuk penolakan sebagai ekspresi kemarahannya. Naruto baru saja memiliki teman lalu berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru seperti Gaara misalnya. Dan dia juga baru saja menemukan dirinya setelah sekian lama sembunyi dalam ruangan gelap. Sekarang bahkan belum genap dua puluh empat jam dia harus kembali mengubur dirinya sendiri. dalam gelap dan dalam kungkungan keluarganya sendiri. Dia bisa apa umurnya bahkan belum genap 17 tahun.

Seperti biasa pula Naruto akan menangis sendirian di dalam kamar pengap miliknya tanpa suara.

:: :: Janus :: ::

 _ **Untuk: Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Aneh rasanya jika harus menulis surat untukmu seperti seorang pengecut. Tapi itulah aku. Jadi aku hanya bisa menulisnya.**_

 _ **Ada banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Aku berpikir terus menerus semenjak kejadian di toilet lalu. Aku harus memutuskan banyak hal beberapa hari ini. Aku terus memikirkan ucapanmu waktu itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan maaf karenanya. Aku akan membuat pengakuan jadi ku harap kau tidak marah padaku nantinya.**_

 _ **Saat tahun ajaran pertama pelajaran olah raga aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan mengajakku berkenalan itulah pertama kali bagiku menerima uluran tangan orang lain. Terima kasih karenanya. Ku pikir kita akan bisa berteman lalu aku mencoba bergaul denganmu ah dengan Shion dan Karin juga. Aku ingin berteman denganmu dan aku melakukannya, ku pikir jika aku membelikan mereka makan dan mentraktir mereka setiap waktu aku akan mendapatkan teman, dan seperti katamu seberapa banyak uang yang ku buang aku tetap saja kesepian.**_

 _ **"Benar… kau menghabiskan uang dan orang akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu tapi… aku tidak mau menjual waktu 10 menitku denganmu."**_

 _ **Aku masih mengingat yang kau katakana padaku. mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku marah padamu, dan saat di toilet waktu itu kau mengerti semua dan kau hanya diam. Aku merasa kesal dan tanpa sadar aku iri padamu. Aku melakukannya mencoret-coret mejamu seperti anak kecil aku sangat marah waktu itu. Aku membuang banyak uang dan bersikap baik bahkan seperti pesuruh tidak ada satupun yang datang saat aku sendirian sedangkan kau meski reputasimu kini sedang buruk kau tidak sendirian. Aku marah dan aku melampiaskannya padamu. Maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf karenanya. Lalu setelahnya Shion dan Karin datang padaku mereka membelamu begitu keras. Aku benar-benar iri sampai melaporkannya pada dewan kedisiplinan, saat melihat kalian begitu dekat satu sama lain membuatku marah aku selalu sendiri dan kau punya mereka. Aku meminta maaf lagi karena telah membuat kekacauan waktu itu. ku harap kau mau memaafkanku.**_

 _ **Jadi Naruto seperti katamu aku akan mencoba menerima uluran tangan orang lain. aku akan mengubah diriku dengan begitu ku pikir aku bisa mendapatkan teman dan tidak sendirian lagi. Aku terlalu pasif dan lemah jadi ku pikir jika aku pindah dan menemukan orang lain mungkin hidupku akan lebih baik. Aku sudah bicara pada Ibu ku dia terkejut tentu saja tapi aku mencoba meyakinkannya jika itu bukan karenamu ataupun Shion. Aku akan memulainya dari awal aku akan berjuang dengan keras sekarang. Terima kasih banyak.**_

 _ **Ku pikir hanya sampai disini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menutup surat dengan baik, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Jadi sampai jumpa ku harap aku bisa benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Oh ya satu lagi kau juga harus minta maaf padaku. ucapanmu tempo hari benar-benar menyakitkan kau tahu.**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata**_

Naruto menurunkan kertas cream di tangan menjatuhkannya untuk tetap berada di pangkuan. Menghela nafas perlahan. Surat Hinata yang diterimanya hari ini setelah dia datang ke sekolah dan menemukan di loker sepatu miliknya. Menghilang sebelum jam pertama di belakang sekolah untuk membacanya. Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa senang atau sedih. Wajahnya menyendu perlahan. awan mendung kembali menutup. Menjadikannya kembali begitu kelam dan dingin.

Menunduk untuk memikirkan banyak hal tentang sekolah, orang tua, dan impiannya. Menatap kosong entah kemana. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang. rasanya begitu sesak dan berat untuk dipikul. Dia menasehati panjang lebar seperti orang tua mengolok-olok Hinata agar gadis itu sadar. Membela Shion dan berdiri tegak sepanjang waktu. Dan juga dia sudah berjanji pada Gaara, untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri tegak dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua tak semudah yang diucapkan.

Ini begitu melelahkan terkadang Naruto berpikir untuk jangan dilahirkan di dunia ini di bandingkan kembali harus memasang topeng.

Ckrek

"Lagi. Kau memasang wajah itu lagi"

Naruto mendongak ke sumber dimana jepretan kamera berasal dan dia melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan kanan menggoyangkan ponsel di genggaman menunjukkan wajah sedihnya tadi.

Lagi Naruto mendongak karena Gaara. Berani menatap lurus karena pria itu.

:: :: Janus :: ::

There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset  
Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?  
I wanna reset , I wanna reset , I wanna reset

(Tiger JK (feat. Jinshil of Mad Soul Child) – Reset)

:: :: Janus :: ::

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Maaf baru sempat update maaf bener bener minta maaf hontoni gomenasai *bow* maaf yang udah nagih lewat pm dan review yang nanya kapan lanjut baru di lanjut sekarang dan baru sempet sempetnya nongol habis ilang berbulan bulan. kemaren kemaren saya punya banyak banget hal yang harus diurus masalah ini itu bikin mood nulis langsung ilang, gak tau mau nulis apa jadi nunggu ide yang berbulan bulan kemudian baru datang. Maaf lagi kalau chapter ini mengecewakan gaya nulis aku juga berubah mungkin karena udah lama nggak nulis sama sekali bener bener minta maaf,

untuk yang nunggu pairing harap sabar ya soalnya fic ini aku buat bukan 100% tentang romance melainkan friendship dan kehidupan sekolah, sebenarnya selain dari film referensi nya juga dari pengalaman pribadi juga sih jadi ya agak agak gitu. di chapter ini aku fokusin ke emosi Naruto permasalahan Naruto gimana dan di chap depan konflik sesungguhnya benar-benar dimulai maaf kalau alurnya terkesan lamban tapi aku emang udah kebiasaan untuk alur yang lamban aku cuman pengen mendetail tentang kehidupan Naruto disini.

Maaf juga belum sempat bales review dari kalian tapi aku selalu baca kok aku emang belum sempat bales aja dan aku ucapin terima kasih banyak buat dukungan kalian dan mau bersedia menunggu update an fic ini yang tidak menentu aku bener bener mau ngucapain terima kasih. Thanks a lot guys. untuk fic ku satunya aku juga bakal lanjutin kok , dan maaf lagi kalau masih banyak typo ini itu.

oke sekian dulu terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya

see ya next fic

Chrysanthemum Bluesky


End file.
